


Miss Panda's Home for Rebels

by Clairacuddles (Clairanette)



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Abduction, Age Play, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Bondage, Caregiver/little, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dry Humping, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Infantilism, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Slavery, Plushies, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Stuffed Toys, Submission, Technically a spinoff, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, forced age play, mafia, mdlg, non-consensual age play, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairanette/pseuds/Clairacuddles
Summary: This is just a dumb little thing that i suddenly had an idea for, so i made myself a pseud just to have a place to post these kinds of stories~Don't expect me to give this one the kind of treatment that i give all of my other stories, the chapters are gonna be a lot shorter and probably a lot more sporadic, and even i am not sure where this story is going~
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 62
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello little one!! My name is Molly, and starting today I’m going to be your new caregiver~!!” 

Vivien nervously fidgeted in her seat, pulling at the restraints keeping her wrists bound to the arm of her chair, desperate to pull herself away and run. 

“Of course, I expect you to call me Miss Molly, okay?” Unlike Vivien, the woman standing in front of her seemed absolutely delighted to be here, taking no issue at all in her position as a part of the demented institution she found herself in. “And what’s your name, sweetie?”

“Vi- Vivien.” She swallowed nervously, terribly unsure of what exactly was happening to her. “I… Why am I here?”

“It’s nice to meet you, Vivi.” The other woman grinned smugly at her, giggling under her breath.

Vivien wasn’t exactly sure if Molly was giggling to be cute, or if she was actually giggling  **at** her. The other woman’s words were reassuring and motherly, but Molly herself looked kind of mean. Her hair was dyed silver and cut into a bob, and she was wearing a strange green lolita dress with a white apron sewn onto the front. “You don’t need to worry about where you are or why you’re here, because Miss Molly is going to take good care of you, okay?” 

Vivien however, was not as lucky. The room she found herself in was decorated to look like an oversized nursery, and she herself was seated in an adult sized wooden chair, painted pink to look like the kind of chair appropriate for a child. Unlike Molly, she was completely naked, with her arms and legs bound to the arms and legs of the chair she found herself trapped to, completely unable to move them. 

They were both white women, but Vivien’s wavy brown hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head like it always was, rather than dyed and cut into a bob. “I do  **not** want to be here, Molly… I don’t even know where  **here** is, can you please help me out?”

“Day one is always the hardest for our new kiddos, but it’s going to be okay, I promise…” Molly sighed and shook her head, sitting herself in a stool across from Vivien, pulling out a clipboard. “How about we start with a few getting to know each other questions, okay?”

“I- okay…” Vivien’s eyes darted around the room, trying not to look at the other woman for too long.

“My name is Molly, and my favorite color is green~” Molly smiled, clicking the button of her pen before gesturing to the green of her dress, as if she was trying to demonstrate what the color green was to Vivien. “What’s your favorite color, Vivi?”

“Hi, I’m Vivien, and my favorite color is yellow…” Vivien watched Molly scribble that down eagerly. 

“Yellow is a cute color isn’t it?” Molly smiled, clicking her pen again. “Now for your age, I’m 21 years old, how about you?”

“I’m 23…” 

“That sounds a little bit high to me silly, I’m going to put 3 for now, okay?” Molly smirked evilly, and this time Vivien knew she was the one being giggled at. “Favorite animal?”

“Sheep?”

“Favorite food?”

“Spaghetti, I guess?”

“Shoe size?”

“Ummm… 8?”

“Biggest fear?”

“...Storms?”

“Pronouns?”

“She/Her.”

“And finally-” Molly clicked her pen one last time, looking Vivien directly in the eyes as she smirked. “Diaper size?”

Vivien’s face turned bright red at the thought of it. “I don’t wear diapers…”

“Oh no!! We had better fix that, hadn’t we?” Vivien really did walk right into that one. She blushed, her face glowing with humiliation as Molly opened the restraints keeping her hands and legs bound to her seat. “We’ll find you some diapers that you like, you look like a medium anyways~”

Vivien didn’t want this even in the slightest, but she was not at all a very brave girl. Molly offered to hold her hand and she obliged, slowly being shown to the next room. 

“Lay down, Vivi.” Molly led the girl to what was very clearly an adult sized changing table, directing her to climb up on top of it and lay down. Vivien wanted nothing more than to be released, but she was far too scared to do anything other than what she was being told to do. “I can pick something out, or you can tell me which ones you like, does that sound good?”

“O-okay…” Vivien laid down, her face still blushing bright red with embarrassment as Molly began to retrieve something to change her into. 

Molly settled on something simple and fitting for a perfect little girl like Vivi, a pink diaper decorated with little flowers for her little flower. 

“Wh-where am I?” Vivien choked, barely managing to get her words out of her mouth. “Can I go home soon?”

“This is your home now, sweetie~” Molly snickered at her, setting the padding down on the table next to her as she watched the poor girl’s flustered expression glow even brighter. “You’re going to behave aren’t you?”

Vivien nodded her head, unsure of what exactly behaving meant. “…Behave?”

Molly couldn’t quite believe how easy the new girl was to push around and bend over, but Vivien really wasn’t a very confident or brave woman at all. Sure, she didn’t want to be here, but she also had no idea where she was or how to get out, and just the shock of the whole situation was enough for Vivien to quietly go along with what she was being told. “Bad girls who misbehave get punished, and you don’t want to get punished, do you Vivi?”

“No…” Vivien sat up on the table, watching and waiting for Molly to retrieve a set of clothes for the poor girl. No pants, just a simple yellow tank top for little Vivi. “Why am I here, Molly?”

“Tsk tsk-” Molly shook her head again, wagging a single finger at the other girl as if to taunt her. “What kind of question is that, silly girl?”

“A reasonable one?? An honest one??” At her heart, Vivien was a kind and understanding woman, the type who was too non confrontational to make too many objections. She could sit through a few silly jokes at her own expense, and the disbelief from waking up in such a foreign environment had her shell shocked to the point of letting a strange woman talk to her like she was a child. But the humiliation was getting to be too much for her, and even she wasn’t enough of a pushover to let a complete stranger dress her, let alone put her back in diapers. “All I’m asking for is some transparency.”

“I don’t know what this place is, but maybe there’s been some sort of misunderstanding?” Vivien stuttered, but continued. “I didn’t sign up for this, really… I think maybe you have the wrong girl, or maybe I’ve ended up in the wrong place… really, any explanation is fine, a-and hopefully it’s just a mix-up.”

“There’s been no mix-up, Vivi, don’t you worry~” Molly was either trying to reassure her, or she was trying to make fun of her, but either way it just made Vivien more anxious and confused. “You’re right where you’re supposed to be.”

“You- you really want me? Why me?” Vivien crossed her arms in front of her breasts, trying to cover herself up as the other woman got closer to her. “ **Where** am I?”

“You’re at Dreams Come True, the Five Families’ retroactive childhood reeducation and correctional facility. Long term daycare, nursery, and babysitting center for growing little girls. Or, as you’ll soon come to call it… Miss Panda’s Home for Rebels!!” Molly smiled, gesturing to the preschool themed nursery around them. 

“I’m Miss Molly Panda, and I control your life now. My sisters and I are here to claim, tame, train, humiliate, degrade, and debase you. But don’t you worry, Vivien Shaw, we do it all in the name of love, with a gentle touch and a loving smile.” Molly finished her spiel, turning back to her new charge with an eager yet devilish smile on her face. “I’m going to take good care of you from now on~”

Vivi froze, her stomach twisting in place as she slowly realized the true despair and helplessness of her situation, knowing that ending up here was no accident. “This is illegal…”

“ **This** is the start of your new life.” Molly stood at the end of the changing table, towering over Vivien as she picked up the changing supplies. “Which means it’s time for you to lay down and let Miss Molly put you in your place.”

Vivien shook her head in disbelief, watching the other woman pick up the diaper she had set aside for the poor girl. “Molly…”

“That’s Miss Molly to you, rebel panda~” Molly placed one hand on Vivien’s stomach, and gently guided her onto her back on top of the changing table. “Can you say ‘Yes, Miss Molly.’?”

Vivien wanted to run away and hide, but her petrified body wouldn’t let her. “Yes, Miss Molly…”

“That’s it~!!” Molly slid the diaper beneath Vivien’s bottom, and after a little bit of fussing, she taped it snug around the girl’s waist, patting her between her legs as she spoke. “Some cute padding for a cute little girl, but no diaper change is complete without a good pat first~”

Molly held out the plain yellow t-shirt she had picked out, ready to help put it on the poor girl. “Arms up, sweetie. I picked out your favorite color, just for you~”

Vivien’s arms shook in fear as she uncrossed them from her chest, letting Molly slip the shirt on over her head without even putting on a bra first. “I don’t want this…”

“It doesn’t matter what you want, Vivi.” Molly helped the girl sit up, admiring how easy it was to get her assignment properly diapered and dressed. Molly was one of the meaner babysitters, and she was frankly surprised that she hadn’t gotten assigned to one of the more feisty girls. “I know you don’t like this, but you’re a good girl for listening so well~”

Vivien started to tear up. Molly was clearly quite mean, and she terrified the poor girl, but she was even more terrified of what might happen if she didn’t do as she was told. “If I’m in hell… can I at least know why…”

“You’re not in hell, sweetie, you’re at home…” Molly smirked, taking the other woman by the hands. “This is where you belong.” 

“Welcome to Dreams Come True… we’re so sorry, but this is not a dream… we promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning girls~!!” 

Once she was properly dressed and introduced to her new caregiver, Molly led Vivien into another new room, a massive preschool classroom, specially built for girls her size. Everyone in the facility was gathered together to meet one another, and Vivien now found herself seated on a rainbow colored playmat on the floor of the classroom, the kind that was made up of multiple colored puzzle piece shaped segments. 

Vivien clearly wasn’t the only girl here who had no clue what was going on, because on the playmat next to her were five other girls, who each seemed to share her current predicament. They didn’t all match, but they were dressed similarly, all but one of the girls were wearing diapers, just like Vivien was. The only exception being a particularly angry looking blonde seated on the very edge of the playmat, and it was clear that the only reason she wasn’t doing so was because she was still very violently opposed to her current situation. 

Either Vivien had seriously lucked out, or she had been one of the most well behaved, because most of the other girls had some form of bondage keeping them restrained. The blonde on the end was just tearing her teeth into the bright red ball gag that was stuffed into her mouth, and her hands and feet were tied into a hogtie behind her back. A pair of other girls had their hands tied behind their backs as well, the two of them were only wearing diapers to the exclusion of anything else, though it seemed that only one of them were well behaved enough to avoid being gagged like the blonde on the end. 

The girl next to Vivien was wearing not only a shirt, but also an obnoxiously frilly tutu and a pair of socks that stretched all the way over her knees. However, it had clearly taken a lot of effort to get her to the state she was in now, judging by the black eye beginning to swell on her face. The final girl however seemed to be doing even better than Vivien was, not only did she have a pastel colored t-shirt like Vivien had, but she had been well behaved enough to receive both a stuffed bear to squeeze, and a pacifier to suckle on. 

The array of girls on the floor with Vivien were clearly her fellow subjects, and from the look of things, they had just gotten here as well. But for as varied as the littles on the floor were from each other, the women standing up in a line in front of the playmat were extremely well coordinated, each one of them wearing a dress extremely similar to the one that Molly had been wearing, the only difference being the color. 

The women stood in a sort of rainbow order, with Molly in her green dress standing between the woman in yellow and the woman in blue, fourth from the left. The woman in orange was the first one to speak, as she continued to address the crowd. 

“Now that you’ve all gotten a chance to meet your new caregivers, it’s time for us all to get to meet each other~” She gestured for the woman in the red dress to her right to speak next.

“I’m Miss Alex.” The woman at the far left of the line said before gesturing back to the woman in orange, who introduced herself next before continuing down the line.

“I’m Miss Jenna~” 

“I’m Miss Shannon!”

“I’m Miss Molly~”

“I’m Miss Chelsea~!”

“And I’m Miss Robin…” The woman in purple on the far right had clearly had to put up a lot from her angry blonde charge already this morning. 

Miss Jenna, the woman in orange, continued to speak. “There’s a lot of new names and faces I know, it’s a lot to take in, but my sisters and I are going to teach you all sorts of new things, to help guide you into your new life-”

“What is this all about-” The girl to Vivien’s left spoke up, narrowly having avoided being gagged like the girl on her other side, doing the pragmatic thing at the last moment and amending her language. “What is this all about, Miss Jenna?”

Jenna simply smiled at the girl, avoiding her question entirely. “And what’s your name, sweetpea?”

The girl blushed, her eyes quickly darting to the woman in yellow next to Molly, before turning back to Jenna. “Charlie…” 

Jenna continued to treat the girl as if she was a child, much to the chagrin of Charlie herself. “And would you like to tell the class who your new caregiver is, Charlie?”

Charlie’s eyes once again drifted over to the woman in yellow, who gave the girl a reassuring nod. “Miss Shannon…” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Charlie. I’m sure Miss Shannon is going to have a wonderful time taking care of you.” Jenna clapped a couple times, as if she was congratulating a toddler for a job well done, which quickly shut Charlie up. She then gestured to the girl next to Charlie, who hadn’t escaped being gagged and silenced. “My little Zoey here has her mouth full right now, but she’s super excited to meet you all… would anyone else like to introduce themselves next?”

“My little one can go next.” Molly smirked, staring down at Vivien. “Can’t you,  **Vivi** ?”

Vivien swallowed nervously, her eyes darting back and forth among the crowd of other girls. She barely managed to stop herself before saying her full name, realizing that her new caregiver clearly wanted her to be referred to as Vivi. “I- I’m Vivi...”

“That’s a very cute name, Vivi~” Jenna smiled at her and moved on, gesturing towards the girl at the very far left end, still squeezing a teddy bear and suckling on her pacifier as she raised her hand and waited to be called on. 

Her eyes darted over to the woman in red, Alex, who smiled as she gently kneeled beside the girl, removing the pacifier from her mouth so that she could speak. “I- I’m Luna… but Miss Alex says you can call me Lulu…”

Her caregiver, Alex, nodded and smiled, holding the pacifier up to her mouth and putting it back in her mouth once she was done. “She’s been a very good girl already today~”

“I’m Maisie.” The girl with the black eye on Vivien’s right interrupted, not bothering to look up at the line of babysitters at the front of the room. “And my caregiver wants me to say sorry for misbehaving… it won’t happen again, Miss Chelsea…”

“This is Aubree-” Finally, the clearly quite nervous Robin gestured to her angry charge, having to do the introduction for her. “Unfortunately, Aubree is in a lot of trouble right now, so she won’t be around to play with you girls this afternoon.”

Every single girl on the floor with Aubree seemed visibly uncomfortable seeing the girl tied up and bound the way she was. It was clear that the babysitters, even the nervous and skittish Robin, were not messing around when it came to making sure little girls behave themselves and do as they’re told, and all of a sudden,  **they** were the little girls in question.

“We don’t want to end up like Aubree now, do we…” Jenna stepped away from the line, leaning down over the still gagged Zoey and looking directly into her eyes, demanding the girl’s complete attention. “Are you going to behave?”

Zoey looked up at Jenna, cowering in fear beneath her as she nodded her head in agreement, letting Jenna remove her gag so that she could speak and breathe. “Are there any more questions before we let you out to play, girls?”

“Yeah, like I asked, what is all of this about?” Charlie was visibly annoyed at Jenna, and about her situation as a whole, and she wanted to the bottom of this even more than Vivien did. “Why are we here, Miss Jenna? Miss Shannon?”

“You’re here to be broken in and reeducated~” Jenna was very clearly the leader of this whole operation, but Vivien didn’t know if that meant she was behind all of this, or if she and her sisters had been hired to work here. The latter seemed far more likely, the babysitters clearly weren’t actual sisters after all. “To put it in simpler terms, you’re all here to be beaten and humiliated until you can learn to act like proper little ones. Since it is just the first day for all of you, my sisters and I are going easy on you. Tomorrow you all start classes, and we begin your proper training… but tonight, you get to play~”

_ Play? _ Vivien swallowed nervously, watching each of the babysitters step away from their line and approach their respective charge. 

“How are you feeling, Vivi?” Molly gently sat down next to Vivien, looking her over carefully. “Are you doing alright, would you like to go play with the other girls?”

Vivien shook her head, choking on her anger as she desperately tried not to spit directly into Molly’s face. There was no part of her that wanted anything to do with this, and just seeing the other girls dressed up the way they were disgusted Vivien, especially seeing herself dressed the same way. 

“Well, we have our own little room if you just want time alone?” Molly extended her hand to Vivien, watching the other woman grab ahold of it and follow her back into the room that the two had come from. “I can’t leave you alone in here though, so Miss Molly has to stay and babysit you.”

“When can I go home, Molly?” Vivien bit her lip, standing in the middle of the smaller room, unsure of what to do with herself. “I’ll do whatever you tell me to, I swear, I just want to leave as soon as I can…”

“This is your home now, Vivi.” Molly closed and locked the door behind her, trapping the two of them in here together. “You don’t want to end up like Aubree either, do you?”

“No!!” Vivien’s heart twisted with just the thought of it. “Anything but that, no.”

“Then go sit down over by the corner before I have to send you there… You do not want to get a timeout from Miss Molly.” She pointed towards a cute cloud shaped rug on the floor, waiting for Vivien to go take a seat. “Miss Molly is a lot meaner than Miss Robin is, and if Aubree were my little one, she would be sniveling and begging to be put in diapers. Now listen before you earn yourself a punishment.”

“Do you think you can follow Miss Molly’s rules?” Molly waited until she had Vivien’s attention before speaking again. Vivien did as she was told, quickly finding herself sitting with her legs crossed on the rug where her caregiver had told her to. 

Vivien nodded, knowing very well that she didn’t at all have a choice but to do what the other woman wanted, watching Molly take a seat on the rug next to her. 

“Rule number one, do as Miss Molly tells you to~”

“Rule number two, diapers.” Molly crossed her legs and flattened the skirt of her dress as she reached over and lifted the front of Vivien’s shirt. “I know that you aren’t going to like it, but I expect you to wear  **and** use them.”

Vivien gritted her teeth, whining under her breath as she watched Molly slip a finger under the band of her padding and pulled it from her skin. “And that means no potty privileges. None. There isn’t one here for you to find, so don’t go looking.”

“But that’s disgusting!!” Vivien couldn’t do it, there was no way in hell that she could just give up using the bathroom like a normal person. “I’ll wear them, I swear, but please don’t make me use them…”

“I know they’re adorable, but that’s only part of why you’re wearing them.” Molly pulled her hand away, letting the front of Vivien’s shirt go. “You will wear them  **and** you will use them, and that’s final… Do you understand?”

“But I can’t-”

“Say, ‘Yes, Miss Molly.’”

Vivien choked, barely able to stop herself from sobbing as she struggled to find the words. “Yes, Miss Molly…”

Molly nodded, satisfied enough to decide that she didn’t already need to punish her new thrall. “Rule number three, diaper changes… I know it’s gonna feel yucky… but you’re never going to have to change your own diapers, okay?” 

“Never?” The thought of using them in the first place still disgusted her, but knowing that she would never actually have to clean up whatever mess she ended up making made the thought something closer to bearable. “Am I going to have to… you know…” 

“Mess your pants, you mean?” Molly snickered at her, eager to humiliate Vivien straight to her face. “Yeah, you will… but Miss Molly is going to clean that up for you.”

Vivien’s heart sunk, heavy with shame and humiliation. 

“Miss Molly is the **only** one who gets to change you, not Jenna, or Shannon, or Robin, or any of the other littles… and **especially** not you.” Molly paused, once again pulling on the band of Vivien’s diaper. “I decide when you need and **deserve** a diaper change, so I expect you not to get fussy about frequent diaper checks.”

“Can I come find you when I… when I need one?”

“That’s not really something that littles do, is it? You come to me begging for a diaper change and I’m liable to make you wait even longer for one.” Molly just continued to twist Vivien’s heart, making the despair clearer and clearer with every moment. “I am the grown up, I will come find you, and I will check your diapers and decide whether or not you need one, and you had better not throw a tantrum when I decide not to change you.”

Vivien couldn't help herself however, she really was doing her best trying not to make her new caregiver angry, but she could no longer stop herself from bursting into tears right there on the spot, sobbing beneath her breath as she lowered her head to cry.

_ How can this be happening to me. What did I do wrong to get myself sent to such a horrible place? _

Vivien shook her head angrily, her gaze still pointed downwards as she sobbed, unable to find any words to shout at the other woman. The next thing she felt was Molly’s hand as she gently cupped her cheek, lifting Vivien’s face upwards to meet hers. 

Vivien felt Molly’s breath on her skin as the other woman leaned in for a kiss, pressing her lips against Vivien’s. Molly’s new charge let it happen, melting into her caregiver the moment their lips touched, returning the passionate kiss without hesitation.

The two girls went silent as they kissed, and for the first time since she’d gotten here, Vivien felt like everything might end up okay. 

They stayed there locked into a deeply loving kiss for a few more moments, and then once it was done, Molly pulled away. 

“Rule number…  _ whatever _ , you belong to me now~”


	3. Chapter 3

“Molly, I-”

“That’s still Miss Molly,  _ Vivien. _ ” Molly was clearly quite annoyed that Vivien still hadn’t wrapped her head around that, just judging by the fact that she used Vivi’s whole name for the first time. “Do you  **want** a timeout?”

“No, Miss Molly!!!” Vivi was right back to the edge of sobbing, prompting her caregiver to once again gently pet her face to calm her back down.

“That’s it…” Molly smiled as she lovingly caressed the other woman’s face. “Now, if you’d like… there  **is** one other thing that you can call me~”

Vivien sniffled and nodded. “What’s that, Miss?”

“Mommy.” Molly grinned mischievously, licking her painted red lips ever so slightly as she stared into Vivien’s soul. “If it makes you feel better, or if it just feels good to say, you can always call me Mommy~”

“...Mommy?” It felt weird coming out of Vivi’s mouth, especially considering how old Molly actually was. Molly was 21, two years younger than Vivien even was, and it felt weird for her to refer to anyone younger than her as ‘Mommy’. But what exactly was weird about it, Vivien didn’t know for certain, especially knowing that she wasn’t going to have a choice but to let her diapers be changed by someone younger than her. Molly controlled every facet of Vivi’s life now, and she was going to have to get used to it, or she’d die of a broken heart.

“Yes, little one?”

Molly wasn’t the kind of girl that Vivien would usually swing for, in fact Vivien wasn’t the type of girl to swing for other girls in the first place. From day one, Vivien was straight, and she had never had reason to question that.

_...Until now. _

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to, and because I didn’t have a pacifier on hand for you.” Molly giggled at Vivi under her breath, shaking her head as she rose to her feet. “That being said, would you like your pacifier? Lulu sure did seem happy with hers, didn’t she?”

“I- I don’t want one…” Vivi stayed put, trying to pull her t-shirt down to cover up her diaper, desperate to hide it from sight. 

“How about we try it out anyways~” Molly made her way to a large dresser near the door, unlocking one of the drawers and retrieving something from inside.

A yellow pacifier, just for Vivien. 

“Want one or not, if Miss Molly puts a pacifier in your mouth, she expects it to stay there~” Molly made her way back to Vivi, her shoes clicking on the floor. She kneeled next to her little girl. “Say ‘ahhh’”

“...ahhh”

_ Pop. _ Molly placed the pacifier into Vivien’s mouth and watched the girl struggle to figure out what to do with it. Vivi’s eyes followed Molly as she knelt, watching her pull her charge in for yet another kiss, but this time Molly placed her kiss on the button of the pastel yellow pacifier instead of onto Vivi’s lips, which made the girl blush even harder than the first kiss did. 

“That’s a good girl~” 

Molly’s heart was pounding with anticipation. Finally, Miss Panda’s dreams of opening an age play themed rehabilitation facility were coming true, and she was honored to be one of the ones making that dream come true. Molly was also tremendously excited to show off her new little one to Miss Panda when she arrived, it was opening night after all, of course the facility’s owner was going to be coming around to check up on things. 

“What in the world did I do to deserve one of the good girls?”

_ Good girl.  _ The words tingled in Vivi’s ears, she wasn’t sure whether or not she liked it. She liked not being yelled at and punished, but she wasn’t sure whether she liked the praise that came with behaving, and Molly was noticing that.

“Don’t like being called a good girl?” Molly stood, cooing at the other woman, smirking at the blush on Vivien’s face. 

“It’s better than being yelled at…” Vivien had to take her pacifier from her mouth to speak, fiddling with it in her hands. 

“The pacifier stays in, baby girl~” Molly tapped her foot, grinning smugly at the older woman on the floor, fidgeting with her pacifier. 

“Please don’t call me that…” Vivien wasn’t sure if she liked being called a good girl, but she was very sure that she didn’t like being called a baby girl.

“What’s that, baby girl?” Molly continued to mock her. “I couldn’t hear you over the sounds of you being fussy and refusing to put your pacifier back in.”

Vivi whined under her breath, biting her lip nervously. She really didn’t want the pacifier at all, but she was beginning to know better than to disobey her new caregiver. 

“Put the pacifier back in before I put you in timeout, baby girl.”

Vivi sighed, opening her mouth and putting the pacifier back in, looking up at Molly with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

“Miss Panda is going to be here tonight after all, you want to be a good girl for when she shows up to come see you?”

“I- I thought you were Miss Panda?” Vivi’s pacifier came back out, just as soon as it had gone back in. 

“I’m Molly Panda, but I’m just Miss Molly, just like Jenna Panda is Miss Jenna…” Molly knelt down next to her charge, taking the pacifier out of the girl’s hands and putting it back in her mouth personally. “But… guess what, Vivi?”

“Mmmph?” This time Vivi learned to keep the pacifier in her mouth, knowing that Molly would make sure that it doesn’t stay out for long.

Molly smiled tenderly, putting one hand on Vivi’s cheek, watching the other woman blush at her caregiver.

_ Smack!! _

Molly brought her open hand across Vivien’s cheek, smacking the pacifier out of her mouth once again. A terrified squeal escaped Vivien’s lips as she reeled, her face stinging with pain.

Her new mommy clearly wasn’t very happy. Vivien looked back up at her with tears in her eyes, only to see that Molly was pointing directly towards the corner. “One warning should have been enough, now it’s cornertime.”

“I- I’m sorry Miss Molly-” Vivi whined, hearing Molly snap her fingers and point at the corner again, prompting the poor girl to quickly crawl her way to the corner, sulking to herself. 

Miss Molly stood, admiring her new little girl facing the corner, cowering in fear from her. Molly did quite love scaring naughty little girls into submitting to her. 

She curled her hand around Vivi’s ponytail, yanking her up from her sitting position up onto her knees. Molly reached down and tapped the back of her head with one hand. “Hands behind your head, baby.”

Vivien’s hands shot up immediately, finding herself on her knees facing the corner, with her hands behind her head, completely vulnerable.

Molly scooped the pacifier from the floor, popping it into Vivi’s mouth one last time. “That stays in, and you had better still be right where I left you when I get back, or else things will get a lot worse for you, you understand?” 

Vivi whimpered, tears in the corners of her eyes as she nodded. Molly responded by gently patting her on top of her head. “Be a good girl, I’ll be back soon.”

✶  ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

Molly wasn’t gone for very long, but for Vivien it felt like forever. 

But when Molly did get back, she was delighted to see that Vivi hadn’t moved. There she was, kneeling with her hands behind her head, staring down at the corner. 

Vivien absolutely noticed the other woman come inside, yet still she tried her best to remain unmoving even as Molly knelt down behind her to check her diaper. “Still clean and dry~”

Vivi was not happy whatsoever.

This was utterly humiliating for her. Vivien could put up with a lot, but it was crushing to find herself on her knees getting her diaper checked, especially from a woman she had never met before. She felt Molly take her hands, slowly pulling her attention away from the corner. “Turn around~”

Vivien tilted her head up to look at her, swiveling in place on her knees to face her caregiver. Before doing anything else, Molly knelt down in front of her, rubbing her hands along the padding between the girls legs to check her diaper from the front as well. Her caregiver’s smile quickly faded as she turned to look her little one in the eyes. Vivien was already crying, but seeing Molly glare at her like this made her feel even worse. “Next time Miss Molly has to send you to the corner it’s going to be a lot worse.”

Molly watched Vivi choke on her sobs, reaching out to take the pacifier from the girl’s mouth, smiling gently. “Bad girls get punished… but good girls get to have fun~”

Molly reached out and took Vivi by both of her hands once again. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

“Y-yes Miss Molly…” Still sobbing, Vivien lowered her head in shame, submitting to the desires of the terrifying woman in front of her. There was no reason to think that overpowering the sisters and running away was impossible, but being the pacifist she was, Vivien assumed it to be such, she wouldn’t resort to that even if it was possible. 

“Let’s go play in the playroom then, okay?” Molly helped Vivien to her feet, slowly leading the girl back into the large classroom. 

Most of the other girls had dispersed as well, leaving the playroom in favor of their much smaller yet much cozier little nursery rooms. 

Charlie was here however, even if her caregiver, Miss Shannon, was nowhere in sight. Charlotte was now wearing a verdant green onesie with bright red strawberries printed all over, which buttoned at the bottom between her legs, making diaper checks a lot easier. She also had a great big hair clip in her hair, also shaped like a bright red strawberry. Her hair was otherwise curly and black, reaching just below her shoulders at its longest. 

Unlike how she was just an hour or so ago, she was dressed, and her hands were no longer cuffed together. Even if they weren’t connected however, She did have cuffs on both of her wrists, one of which was connected to a lead keeping her tethered to the floor near the playmat she was sitting on. 

“Hello, Charlie.” Molly approached the girl, her own charge in tow. “How’s Miss Shannon treating you?”

“Hello, Miss…” Vivien could see Charlie curling her hands into fists as the pair approached, looking down at the floor below. “I don’t remember your name…”

“My name is Miss Molly.” Molly gestured for Vivien to take a seat next to the other girl, which she promptly did. “I’m going to leave my little one here with you, is that okay?”

“Sure…” Charlie still didn’t look up at Molly, not wanting to face the reality before her as the silver haired babysitter tried forcing her into making friends with another one of the littles.

“Now Vivi… you be a sweetheart and play nice with Charlotte here while I’m gone~”

Molly’s strength and physical capabilities were unknown to the girls. The lolita style dresses that the Panda sisters wore made them look cute and unassuming, but from seeing just Jenna and Robin’s work in action with their littles earlier in the day made it very clear that the babysitters were not to be messed with. 

Even without considering the wedges she wore, Molly’s height was definitely above average for an american woman, and so was her bra size. Molly was a little bit lanky sure, but what she might have slightly lacked in the hips she made up for in the tits. 

“Be good or else, because if I get even one complaint about you when I get back, you  **will** be getting another timeout.”

Unlike Molly herself, her hair was straight. It was styled into a rather short bob, and its silvery dyed sheen almost gave her a cool minty sort of aura when complemented with her green eyes and even greener dress. Her nose was round at the bottom, with a single stud for a piercing on her left nostril. It was definitely a less traditional sort of style, a niche look that not even her sister Alex was going for. 

Molly didn’t quite look like a bully, but Vivi knew enough about her already to tell that she was.

“You had better not wander off, I expect you to be here when I get back.”

“Where are you going?” Vivien sat herself on the playmat next to Charlie. “When will you be back?” 

“Miss Molly is going somewhere that little girls like you can’t go, and she will be back when she gets back.” Molly, like always, answered in a way that deliberately made the woman feel small and powerless. Like a helpless child. “Little girls like Vivi and Charlie stay where they belong, right where their caregivers put them, isn’t that right  _ Strawberry? _ ”

Charlie clearly despised being actively mocked, but sitting on a daycare playmat with only a strawberry themed onesie to hide her diapers from sight left her in no position to stand up to bullies trying to tease her, especially ones who had the power to make her life a whole lot worse than it already was. “Right…”

Molly seemed satisfied enough with Charlie’s verbal response and the scared nod she received from her own little one to decide that it was probably safe to leave Vivien with her new friend for a short little while. She left the large playroom through yet another door, making sure the two of them knew they were locked inside together with no way out. 

“So how bad is she, really?” Charlie inquired curiously. Molly was clearly domineering, but her assigned little seemed fine, at least on the outside. “I heard she’s really mean, at least that’s what  _ Shannon  _ told me.”

“Molly, you mean?” Vivien turned towards the door, making sure that her caregiver hadn’t forgotten something and turned back around. “She hit me and put me in timeout for not keeping a pacifier in my mouth.”

“That’s it?” Charlie was honestly surprised to hear that she hadn’t done more. “She hasn’t tied you up and gagged you? She hasn’t put you in handcuffs? She hasn’t spanked you?”

“No…” Vivien sighed, she was actually extremely relieved that Molly hadn’t done any of those things to her yet. “I’m trying really hard  **not** to get on her bad side.”

“So what, you’re just… behaving?”

“Yeah, is that bad?”

“I guess not… I just thought that everyone was gonna want to like… try and escape or something…” Charlie shook her head, pulling on the chain that kept her left wrist locked in place. “I’m Charlie, by the way.”

“I’m Vivien.” 

Vivi was the opposite of a bully, especially when it came to her looks, she had a very traditional sort of style. Her chocolate colored hair was long and wavy, it was what you would get from just letting your hair grow out for a good few years, nothing fancy to it at all. It got about halfway down her back, so she tried keeping it in a ponytail. It wasn’t until recently that she tried getting cute with it, deliberately leaving some of her hair out of the ponytail, and letting it sort of dangle on one side and in front of her face. It wasn’t enough hair in her face to hide her freckles though, and gosh did she have freckles. Aside from her forehead, her face had freckles just about everywhere, and it really did make her as cute as a button. 

Finally, her eyes green, just like Molly’s. But unlike Molly, she was about average in height, and her chest, though it was certainly not flat, was about average as well. Vivi had to admit that Molly’s hips were still a little bit more buxom than average, but it was most certainly not like Vivien’s. Molly’s new little girl had an ass, and a cute one at that, it was round and plump, and it was almost big enough to raise her diaper size to one bigger than Molly had expected for a girl of Vivi’s size and stature. If Molly wasn’t careful about feeding the girl, she could end up spoiling her enough that mediums just won’t be able to fit. 

“It’s nice to meet you… I think.” Vivien was glad that she wasn’t the only one who was being forced into this bizarre and terrifying position. “What are you doing…”

“I’m doing the best I can with what I’m given. Namely… playing with blocks.” Charlie clearly hated her situation just as much as the other girl did, if not more, but it would seem that like Vivi, she was at least cooperating with her caregivers' demands. “I’m trying to build as big of a castle as I can, while I try to think things through… at least until I figure out what I want to do next.”

“About all of this, you mean?” Vivien took a quick glance around the room, noticing more and more about her surroundings the more she looked. “Would you mind if I, you know… can I play with you?”

The words sounded so embarrassing coming from her mouth, making her feel like an oversized elementary school girl, even at age 23. Charlie also seemed humiliated, just from being asked the question, but she obliged. She didn’t really have a choice, she was stuck here on the playmat playing with wooden blocks anyways, and her restraints weren’t letting her go anywhere anytime soon. “Sure…”

Charlie had already built a quite impressive structure with the overabundance of building blocks at her disposal anyways. They weren’t anything fancy and plastic like legos, just ordinary wooden blocks. “Don’t worry if you knock it down on accident… I don’t really care about it or anything.”

“Okay… I’ll still try not to.”

“Thank you…” Charlie nodded, her cheeks blushing slightly. Evidently, despite what she was telling both herself and Vivien, she did care about her wooden creation just a little bit at this point.

“Your onesie is kind of cute.” Vivien didn’t have much to say, nor did she have the engineering prowess to construct such an elegant castle as the other girl has. She was an associates level art major, she drew pictures for a living, and she could only hope that Molly wasn’t going to ruin that for her by forcing her to draw tribute pictures for her mommy with crayon.

“Thanks. I hate it, but thanks.” Charlie didn’t appreciate her outfit being pointed out, even if Vivien was just trying to be nice about it. It was appalling to the girl, and being mocked for it made it even worse. Still, she continued to play with her blocks, clearly having learned some sort of lesson from her caregiver. “Your diaper is  _ cute _ .”

“I- Thanks…” Vivien grabbed the front of her plain yellow t-shirt, pulling it down over the front of her crotch to try and hide her diaper. 

“Not so cute, huh~” Charlie smirked, continuing to play with her blocks. “Sorry, that was mean, wasn’t it?”

Vivien let go of her shirt, knowing that Charlie was just as full of stress as she was, as well as realizing that hiding it wasn’t going to do her any good anyways. “Did- did Shannon tell you that no one’s allowed to change you?”

“No one but her and the other babysitters, why?” Charlie looked over at Vivien for just a moment, before glancing over at something behind her, hearing one of the doors open into the room. 

“Isn’t that that Aubree girl?” Charlie snickered, gesturing towards the end of the room behind Vivi. “You know, the one who  **wasn’t** in diapers this morning?”

“Aubree?” Vivien swiveled around to face her, looking the woman up and down as her caregiver led her into the playroom. Vivi might not have even recognized the poor girl had it not been for the fact that her caregiver, Miss Robin, was with her.

Aubree was beyond pissed off, there wasn’t a single thing happening around her that she was even remotely okay with, and it had very clearly taken a lot of effort to get Aubree to the state she was in now. 

Her face was red hot with both anger and a fiery red blush, but her scowl was softened by the fact that her blond hair was now styled into a pair of cute childish pigtails, the kind that were tied off near the top of her head on either side, rather than towards the bottom. 

Her caregiver had also forced her to keep a pacifier in her mouth, just like Vivien had been forced to. It seemed like Aubree didn’t really have much room to spit it back out of her mouth however, seeing as how Aubree’s was a pacifier gag rather than a normal binky, something which clearly enraged the woman. 

She was wearing a pair of bright pink fingerless mittens on her hands as well, to keep her from messing with things she’s not supposed to. Her mittens also matched her new clothes, as Aubree was now dressed in the most obnoxiously pink and girly crop top imaginable, which went amazingly well with her cute pink princess diapers, and Aubree was not happy about that. 

“Look, those two over there playing with blocks… go play with them.” Robin had managed to wrangle the blonde into a workable shape, but she was tired. “I don’t want to have to put you through that  **again** , so behave.”

Aubree angrily glared her caregiver in the eyes, growling quietly under her breath, but nodded her head in acknowledgement. 

“Do you want your blankey?” Robin held out a frighteningly soft looking fleece blanket towards the girl, just in case she wanted to take it. 

Aubree simply growled at her, almost as if she was scoffing at just the idea of it, shaking her head angrily. It didn’t really seem to have the effect she wanted however, Robin simply snickered. 

“If you don’t want it, I’m going to give it to one of the other girls~” Robin grinned at Aubree, holding the blanket out towards her and watching the blonde take it from her caregiver’s hands, holding it to her chest and snarling angrily. “Atta girl, be good and I might not make you sleep like that~”

Aubree mumbled through her pacifier, nodding her head in acknowledgement once again as she watched her caregiver make her way out of the room, still very much not happy about her situation.

“Looks like someone got through to her, huh?” Charlie shook her head, her grin quickly fading away. “I kind of feel bad for her, though.”

“I hope Robin isn’t mistreating her…” Vivien swallowed nervously, her gaze slowly tilting upwards as she watched Aubree walk over to the pair of girls on the playmat. 

“Hi, Aubree~” Charlie smiled, acknowledging Aubree’s existence before returning to her blocks.

“Do you… want to play with us?” Vivien did her best to smile, trying to be as welcoming as possible to the clearly very frustrated woman.

Aubree just paused, standing on the other side of the block castle that Charlie had been playing with, spending the last couple of hours or so painstakingly constructing something that made her even remotely happy. 

**_Smash._ ** Aubree growled at the two of them, kicking the castle made of blocks as hard as she could, trying to tear the whole thing down, sending blocks flying just about everywhere before angrily storming off to another corner of the playroom. “Grrrr…”

“I…” Charlie frowned, looking down at her crumbled block tower in disappointment, watching the blocks fly far enough away for her to be unable to retrieve them, clearly devastated to watch the whole thing get kicked apart, even if it really was just a silly castle made of blocks. “Aww…”

Vivien smiled, trying to comfort the other girl. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you rebuild it~”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright girls, how did it go?”

All of the newly acquired little ones were now back in the playroom, presumably playing peacefully amongst themselves. After a day like today, they would be crazy to try and pull something dangerous like an escape attempt. All six of the babysitters made sure to put their assigned student in their place, even Aubree had eventually learned to do as she was told. 

But still, it was a good idea to keep an eye on them, so Tallie had made sure to pull up the security camera feed just in case.

“I see that they’re all already in diapers, I take it that day one was a success?”

“Yes, Miss Paciente~” Jenna was the first to speak, like always. “They’ve all been situated in their new nurseries, we’ve recorded their sizes, favorite foods, favorite colors, favorite animals, their pronouns-”

“All girls?” Tallie asked.

“All girls!!” Chelsea beamed proudly, answering for the group. “Though, little Maisie did give me a scare when I first saw her~”

Tallie beamed eagerly, almost excited to hear that one of the girls was trans. “That’s more than alright, my little one is the same way~”

“Ahem!!” Tallie’s companion was quick to vocalize her objection. The platinum blonde wearing the panda mask was clearly quite flustered about the woman revealing that information about her, even if her identity was being concealed and protected by her fancy little masquerade.

“Don’t worry kitten, my girls can keep a secret…” Tallie giggled at her, shaking her head. “Besides, they already have you figured out anyways~”

There was a small round of snickering at her, before Tallie stopped to address her staff. “Let’s go see the girls, then~”

Tallie’s confidant led the group into the playroom, holding a panda themed umbrella over her head just for the cute factor, despite being indoors. She was impressed by what her staff had managed to build here, it was even better than she had dreamed of it being. 

“So these are my new students, hmm?”

The collection of girls looked up at the woman, a look of concern stricken across their faces. They had been seated on the playmat once again like they had been instructed to by their caregivers, but they did not at all seem happy about it.

There was something different about this woman. The babysitters varied wildly from each other, despite their nearly identical dresses, but they were all somewhere in their twenties.

This new woman was clearly something else however, she was in her mid thirties, not old by any means, but she most certainly had a more refined aura about her. 

“Miss Panda…” The group of girls were all taken aback just slightly, and Vivi found herself swallowing nervously, this new woman was a lot more intimidating than even Molly was. 

“Good evening, little ones~” 

Miss Panda, it turned out, was not any given one of the many caregivers than the new students had found themselves assigned to. Even without an introduction, the girls knew that this new woman was the person in charge around here.

This new woman, Miss Panda, was a hispanic woman in her mid to late thirties, named Tallulah Paciente, and she was the mastermind behind all of this. She wore a black and white themed dress, giving her the aesthetic of a real panda, and her companion was dressed up all cutesy wearing a panda mask as well. “Oh, this is so exciting, isn’t it girls?”

She waited for her assistant to pull out a chair for her to sit in, before taking a seat, plucking the panda themed umbrella from the other girl and watching her take a seat on the floor directly in front of her, legs crossed with the diaper taped to her waist clearly showing from this angle.

Tallie held the umbrella in one hand, leaning it on her shoulder and twirling it behind her, before gesturing to the obedient little girl at her feet and addressing the sea of new girls in front of her.

“This right here-” Tallie pointed at the padded girl in the panda mask at her feet, making an example out of her assistant to show to the students. “This is the type of behavior that I will expect from all of you~”

The babysitters formed a perimeter around the playmat, sitting in their own chairs facing inwards towards the center, sitting in a circle. 

“Lulu-” Miss Alex, sitting in the chair nearest Miss Panda’s left, gently began to pat her lap, motioning for Luna to crawl over and sit criss cross in front of her like Tallie’s little one was doing, which Luna promptly submitted to.

The rest of the girls slowly followed suit with their own caregivers, however reluctantly. VIvien found herself seated at Molly’s feet, her legs crossed in front of her. 

Vivien felt Molly reach down, with her little one’s pacifier in hand. Molly had added a pacifier clip to it to help make sure that Vivi didn’t accidentally lose it, knowing how hard it was for her to keep it in her mouth. 

Without asking or saying anything, Molly leaned the girl back into her legs, clipping the pacifier onto the front of Vivien’s shirt. “Open~”

Vivi did as she was told, opening wide for Molly to put the pacifier back into her mouth, gently petting her charge’s head once she was done. 

“I expected no less from you, Molly~” Miss Panda smiled at the silver haired babysitter, it was clear to Vivi that all of the other girls in the room saw what just happened, which flustered her greatly. “She’s adorable… What’s her name?”

“Vivien Shaw.” Molly gently pet Vivien’s head as she answered. “But she’s getting used to Vivi, which I think is much cuter~”

“Come here, Vivi.” Tallie smiled warmly at Molly’s little girl, patting her lap. “Candy doesn’t bite, I promise~”

Vivien froze in place, her eyes darting around the room at the many faces pointed at her. Miss Panda was beckoning for her to come over, but the poor girl couldn’t move.

The humiliation was too much for her. She knew that obedience was the correct course of action, but her body was too frozen to listen. 

“ _ Do it for me, okay sweetie? _ ” Vivien heard Molly’s voice whispering in her ear, trying to encourage her. 

A moment later, Vivien nodded, taking a deep breath before getting onto her hands and feet. The poor girl was still frozen in the spotlight, and it wasn’t until she felt Molly reach down and pat her bottom that she could begin the humiliating crawl over to the woman at the front of the class. 

There was a strange feeling in her chest as she crawled across the playmat, her thoughts racing and her heart pounding as she tried to keep her head down. She didn’t know why, but she was doing what Molly told her to do. Miss Panda was clearly the much scarier woman, yet for some reason she wasn’t responding to her words, she was responding to Molly’s words. But if she wasn’t following Molly’s directions out of fear, why was she doing it?

“It’s nice to meet you, Vivi.” Miss Panda smiled down at the girl. “Can you give Candy a kiss for me?”

Vivi’s heart pounded in terror. She tried her best to make it look like she was keeping her head down, but for just a moment, Vivien really found herself looking back towards Molly, watching her caregiver nod her head in approval. 

The girl in the masquerade mask was already leaning in towards her, her eyes closed, lips pursed for a kiss. 

_ Peck. _ Vivien gave the strangely obedient girl at Miss Panda’s feet a quick kiss on the lips before looking back up at the woman. 

“Such a cute girl, don’t you think, Candy?” Tallie smiled, looking down at the two of them. 

“She’s too hesitant. Her attitude definitely needs some work, but the way she has anchored herself to her caregiver so quickly is a promising sign.” The girl sitting in front of Vivi was a lot more confident and sure of herself than she had any right to be considering her situation. She was analytical, having been watching every one of Vivi’s motions, no matter how small. She clearly knew far too much about what she was saying to be Tallie’s submissive, yet here she sat, staring into Vivien’s soul with her deep blue eyes. “All of it will need some work, of course, but she could most certainly do, even without Molly’s overly constrictive grasp Ma’am~”

“Wait, what…” Vivi bit her lip, turning back to Molly before locking eyes with Miss Panda, who was now looking down at her. 

“Don’t pay it any mind, sweetheart… Candy is just doing what she always does, evaluating.” Miss Panda reached a single hand down, petting her own girl on the head. “You can go back to Molly now, sweetie~”   
And so she did, crawling all the way back to Molly’s feet, quickly grabbing onto her caregiver. Though the two had only just met today, Molly had some sort of strange power over her already, and if Vivi was going to be forced to stay here, she wanted to do so with Molly, and no one else, even if she didn’t know why.

Miss Panda clearly wanted to get a read on all of the girls, not just Vivien, and Miss Robin’s little was clearly up next. 

“This one is just angry and mean, Ma’am. I’m not sure if there’s even hope for her, it might be better to just kill her now.”  **That** put the fear in all of the littles, especially Aubree, who was now whimpering up at Miss Panda in front of her. “Oh!! No wait, there it is. She fears for her life, you can use that to your advantage when teaching her… and if you’re asking my honest opinion, this one could do well under someone’s heel.”

It went on like this, with Miss Panda and her assistant doing a preliminary evaluation on each and every one of the girls. 

“This one is cute!!” Luna couldn’t help but blush when it was her turn, constantly glancing back to face her caregiver. “She’ll be a great student, not only is she cute and readily obedient… she’s into this~” 

That made Lulu blush harder than anything, trying to hide her face from the other girls as she crawled back to Alex’s side. 

“A brat.” Zoey was pouting under her breath as soon as it was her turn, scoffing at the girl in front of her. “This one is a brat, plain and simple. Give her a few months, and she’ll be making trouble for attention, rather than out of anger.”

Zoey didn’t like the implications of that.

“Maisie, right? You’re cute, don’t sell yourself short doll~” Candy inspected the bruise around Maisie’s eye, giggling under her breath at the other girl. “You’ll fit in perfectly around here, just try not to get another black eye before classes start~”

Maisie didn’t really know how to feel, the poor girl already seemed dead inside more than anything.

“This one thinks too much, way too much.” Charlie was last, glaring into the girl’s eyes, clearly wanting to just punch her in the face, but too pragmatic to do so. “She reminds me of  _ you know who _ , and I’m not sure if that’s a good thing, but you’ll have to keep a close eye on her… she might take a little bit of work, but it’ll be worth it for sure~”

“And there we have it~” Miss Panda watched as the last of the little girl’s returned to her caregiver’s side, smirking as Charlie reached Shannon and began trying to hide her face in the woman’s legs. “You’d all do well to follow Candy’s advice, I not only trained her myself, but she’s my most accomplished and talented pupil, even more so than your caregivers are~”

“Of course, you won’t be learning from Candy…” Miss Panda continued. “Starting the day after tomorrow, you’ll be learning from me~”

The woman stood, and the little one at her feet soon followed, flourishing the umbrella as she handed it off to the other girl, patting her on the bottom. “Have fun with your caregivers girls, my daughters will be sure to take good care of you, I will see you all here for class on Monday morning… be ready to learn the alphabet all over again~”

The owner of the establishment made her way out, with her consort following shortly behind her. “Oh, I’m Miss Panda by the way… and welcome to Dreams Come True~”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do certainly love my cameos and references


	5. Chapter 5

“Is there not going to be dinner tonight…” 

Vivien was quite shaken up after meeting her new teacher, having followed Molly back to her own personal nursery room.

“There’s going to be dinner, just not the type of dinner that you probably want~” Molly snickered at her poor little. “Hold your shirt up for me.”

Vivien once again did as she was told, not wanting to get put into another timeout. Molly put one hand to Vivi’s diaper, patting the front of her crotch. “Still dry, huh?”

“I **really** don’t want to…” Vivien honestly still found the idea of wearing diapers to be gross, even if she wasn’t brave enough to reach down and take them off. She at least had enough control of her body to be able to hold herself back until she was able to find a bathroom.

“I know you don’t want to, but do you **really** want me to **make** you wet yourself?” Molly gently rubbed the front of Vivi’s still clean padding, shaking her head at the girl. “I can and will make you, and it’s not going to be pleasant if you have to be forced~”

“Please don’t…” Vivien bit her lip, letting go of her shirt as soon as Molly retracted her hands. 

“Then don’t be so difficult.” Molly smiled, and even when she did smile it was clear that she was still making fun of her poor little one. “You don’t want me to send you to bed early, do you?”

“I don’t know…” Normally getting sent to bed early is a clear and dry punishment for little children, but Vivien wasn’t actually a child, she was a grown woman, and a very tired one at that. “Is this… my room?”

“This is your **nursery** , little one~” Molly grinned eagerly, gesturing around the room. “We’re going to have so much fun decorating in here together. We have things on the way for you already… stuffed animals, custom clothes, toys to play with. You’re going to love it I promise~”

It was still a little barren, but the room had already been shuffled around a bit even since Vivien had first gotten here. The floor was made of lightly colored hardwood, and the walls were painted a shade of pastel green, clearly indicating that the woman who was to live here was to be Molly’s little.

The door was located in the southwestern corner of the room, along the southern wall. Along the northern wall opposite the door was a great big crib for the young woman to sleep in, complete with bars that raised to lock her inside, and a roof to keep her from climbing out without her caregiver’s consent. 

At the foot of the bed, in the northwest corner of the room, was an empty toy chest waiting for Vivien and her new mommy to fill it. At the head of the bed, in the northeastern corner, was a small table that was clearly meant for Molly to be able to place things on top of, to help keep her hands free when handling her charge, it had a wide opening in the front where stacks of diapers were being stored, for later use by Vivien, as well as a couple of drawers beneath it waitin to be filled.

Alongside the western wall was a large wardrobe, also waiting for the pair of girls to fill it, as were most of the drawers to Vivien’s dresser, which lined the southern wall. There was also a chair, big enough for Molly to sit in while comfortably seating Vivien in her lap, situated between the wardrobe and the toy chest. That was where Molly was likely going to sit whenever she wanted to read a bedtime story to her little girl.

The southeastern corner of the room was Vivi’s timeout corner. It had a small little rug on the floor and was now equipped with a little baby gate style perimeter around it, to indicate whenever she had been naughty. It wasn’t quite tall enough to keep her trapped inside by default, but certainly capable of being extended in height to ensure that she couldn’t easily leave if her caregiver didn’t want to. 

Finally, the eastern wall hosted the final piece to the puzzle, a table for changing Vivien’s diapers. This was where the girl was most certainly going to want to spend the least of her time, even compared to the timeout corner, but Vivien would have to get used to multiple daily trips to the changing table, so that Molly could take care of the poor girl’s diapers for her. 

It was all here, the essentials were ready to be put into use in caring for the new baby, it all just needed to be filled and decorated just special for Molly and Vivi. 

It was the early evening still, but Molly had decided that Vivien was going to be heading to bed early anyways, wet diapers or not, she was going to be subjecting Vivi to a normal routine starting the very next morning, and that included a morning diaper change, so the baby needed to get a lot of sleep tonight.

But first, dinner. 

Molly made her way back out of the nursery, leaving her little one alone to check it out for a short while as she fetched what was to be Vivien’s dinner, sitting herself down in her chair and patting her lap for Vivi to join her. “In Mommy’s lap, sweetie~”

There she was, calling herself Mommy again, which Vivien was sure she didn’t like. But that was basically what her role was, Miss Panda was the teacher, and the numerous babysitters were more like personal caregivers to each of the students, their parents, their mommies. If controlling every facet of Vivien’s life, feeding, dressing, playing with, coddling, and changing Vivien’s diapers wasn’t enough to make Molly her mommy, then what was?

Vivi glanced around the room before nervously climbing into the chair with her caregiver, sitting in Molly’s lap. Molly adjusted her baby’s posture just a little bit, sitting her upright with one of her hand’s on Vivi’s back as she set a tray of food down onto the girl’s lap.

Dinner tonight was simple, the sisters still needed to figure out their baby’s and their dietary restrictions, so tonight’s dinner was a safe bet. Chicken nuggets, mac & cheese, and glazed carrots, nothing that would give any of the girls an allergic reaction. 

Of course, it wasn’t an allergic reaction that Vivi had to fear. “I- um… I can’t have dairy.”

“And why’s that?” Molly smirked, gently petting her on the back. “Is little Vivi lactose intolerant?”

Vivien blushed, nodding her head as she eyed the small cup of mac & cheese, as well as the bottle of milk accompanying the whole meal. There was no way that she could comfortably eat all of that, let alone finish off the bottle of milk. Unfortunately for Vivien, her new caregiver was a bully. 

“Open wide.” Molly scooped up a spoonful of the macaroni, holding it out in front of Vivi as she watched the girl shake her head in protest. “Open up before I have to pry your mouth open~”

Vivien swallowed nervously, pinching her eyes shut and opening her mouth, feeling Molly scoop the cheese covered noodles into her mouth and direct her to chew. After each bite, Molly made sure that Vivi opened her mouth wide enough for her caregiver to see that she had chewed and swallowed each bite. 

Molly set down the empty mac & cheese cup, relishing the discomforted look on the little one’s face knowing that she had just eaten it all. The chicken nuggets went a lot more smoothly for the both of them. They were certainly a childish meal, and Vivien couldn’t help but feel humiliated as she ate them, but they tasted good, and they weren’t going to give her a stomachache. 

Molly was surprised to watch Vivi gulp down the glazed carrots so easily. It was a meal fit for a child, and though Vivien was not very enthusiastic about the dish, she was not actually a literal child, and she had no problem eating her vegetables. 

The bottle of milk however, was not going to be going down without a fight. Vivi clenched her jaw shut, trying to jerk her head away from the bottle as Molly continued to chase her lips with it. 

It was humiliating for Vivien to find herself in this position, being hand fed chicken nuggets and forced to eat macaroni against her will was one thing, but she wasn’t about to drink milk from a Vivien sized baby bottle, filled with milk that was quite possibly going to give her a stomachache. But Molly didn’t actually care whether or not Vivi wanted to drink her milk.

Molly was the grown up, and Vivi was going to be Mommy’s baby whether she liked it or not, and like any other baby, she was going to drink her milk. 

Molly sighed, grabbing Vivien’s face in one hand and forcing her jaw open, forcing the nipple of her bottle into her mouth and refusing to let go until Vivi had finished her milk. 

Finally, dinner was done, and that meant it was time to start getting the little one ready for bed. Unsurprisingly, Vivien had yet to actually make use of the padding taped to her waist. 

“A clean diaper before bed just means you won’t be getting a change until you wake up~” Molly snickered and taunted her, somehow making Vivi feel even more embarrassed about **not** pissing her pants like a baby.

Vivien grumbled, rubbing the front of her crotch through the padding. She most certainly had to relieve herself, but she was strong enough to hold it until the morning, she was sure of it. But did she really want to?

If she wet herself now, before bed, Molly would change her. Then she wouldn’t have to worry about sleeping in a wet diaper or waking up the next morning with an aching pain in her groin begging for relief. _Am I really going to do this?_

Molly let Vivien back down onto the floor as she left to go get things for bedtime. The little one didn’t follow, instead staying seated on the rug in the middle of her floor, her legs crossed in front of her. 

She gave it a go a couple of times while sitting there, putting in an effort to **try** and wet herself, but each time she tried she felt her body clamping down to stop her just before it happened, and she was still dry by the time Molly got back.

“I got you some blankets, so sit tight, okay?” It was one thing that was nice about her position, she wasn’t going to have to do any of the work, she wasn’t going to be allowed to do any of the work. The baby was going to sit back and let her caregiver take care of everything for her, whether she liked it or not. All she had to do was behave. “Baby’s bed is now made~”

Vivien stared at it in disgust, her lip quivering as she took it all in. 

She was supposed to sleep in that… thing. That **crib** . Like a toddler, like an **infant** . How had Vivien’s whole existence somehow been reduced to a twisted version of infancy? How was she supposed to sleep in **that?**

She was in shock, just staring at the ridiculous thing in disbelief as Molly smoothed out the blankets and sheets on top of it, getting it ready to trap Vivien inside for who knows how long? If Vivi got into that thing, she couldn’t really be sure that she would ever be let out. But what choice did she have? 

She could do as Molly says and sleep in a crib, hoping that the woman would be merciful and stay true to her word, in the hopes of maybe being let out in the morning. Or, she could fight it. She could try and physically overpower Molly and try to run out the doors, making a break for the outside world. 

Freedom or captivity, Vivien knew which one she preferred, but she really wasn’t brave enough to fight for it. Better to leave that up to the other girls. 

Vivien bit her lip, a lot harder than she would like, trying and failing to hold back the tears quickly beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes, before flooding down her cheeks as she began to sob. 

It was almost unprompted, Molly hadn’t said or done anything mean to Vivi in a little while, not since forcefully prying her jaw open and forcing her to drink her milk. Molly was actually being quite nice, retrieving blankets and making the bed for Vivien, trying to help her sleep comfortably instead of in a cold and empty cage. 

Yet it was that kindness, as Molly showed how willing and capable she was of taking care of Vivien, and how happy and eager she was to do so that was what was bringing Vivien to tears, not cruelty, but kindness.

She cried, like a baby. Sobbing loudly enough to drown out her own thoughts as she felt Molly once again pull the girl into her lap, sitting up in the chair and crading the poor little one.

Molly cooed, letting Vivien bury her face in her bust as she sobbed, desperately wishing and hoping that her caregiver wouldn’t lock her away in a cradle for the night. She whimpered and murmured under her breath, knowing very well that it wasn’t going to happen to matter how hard she cried, yet she continued to cry anyways. 

Molly was prepared for this, pulling the poor baby into her chest as she reached a hand down to her backside, gently rubbing Vivien’s bottom through her diaper. Vivi would be hard pressed to try and convince anyone that she was deserving of being called anything but a baby, as she curled up in her caregivers lap like a sniveling brat throwing a tantrum, tears streaming down her face as Molly gently continued to pat her diaper. 

“There there little panda pants, it’s going to be okay, I promise~” Molly smiled, planting a soft kiss on Vivien’s forehead before bringing her hand from the girl’s bottom and up to her back. It was normal for babies to get all fussy like this, especially right after dinner, and Molly knew just what to do.

She began to pat Vivien’s back, moving the girl’s head from her bust to her shoulders, before proceeding to burp her like a baby. She wanted Vivi to be comfortable and happy, but she also wanted to make sure that she knew her place, even and especially if it was humiliating for her, which it was. 

Vivien tensed up, grabbing a hold of Molly as she draped her arms over her caregivers shoulders, not letting go even after the other woman had finished burping her and returned to patting her bottom.

“Go potty before bed, sweetie.” Molly slowly pried the girl from her chest, adjusting her in her lap so that she was on her knees, hands on Molly’s shoulders as she straddled her caregiver, butt sticking up into the air. “It’ll make sleeping a whole lot easier~”

Vivien bit her lip again, still failing to stop herself from crying. She tried again for a few moments, failing again to convince her body that peeing her pants was okay, because it wasn’t. Vivien then shook her head, realizing that she was failing to make it happen. 

“Do it now, or I will spank it out of you.” Molly still didn’t care, if the baby couldn’t do it on her own, she was going to have to bully her into wetting herself. The babysitter was not at all afraid of getting pissed on by a sobbing infant, it was part of her job. 

“I’m trying!! I’m trying!!” Vivien was still sobbing, now desperately trying to wet her pants for fear of getting spanked. She did not want to become the next Aubree. 

“Then stop being fussy, and do it.” Molly picked up the pacifier, still dangling from Vivien’s shirt, holding on only by the pacifier clip keeping it in place, and plopping it once again into Vivi’s mouth, patiently waiting for her to wet herself. 

Vivien bit down on her pacifier as hard as she could, whining under her breath as she finally pushed past her floodgates, allowing herself to wet her diaper for the first time. It was unbelievably exhausting for her, her body was trained not to do this kind of thing, and it would have to be retrained into knowing that incontinence was not just acceptable, it was going to be expected and required of her.

“Good girl…” Vivien had been holding that in all day, ever since she’d first been put into her diapers, and Molly could see the stress and tension in her body melt away now that she allowed herself to pee her pants. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

Vivien’s face turned bright pink, just like her diapers. She nodded her head, tears slowly beginning to trickle out as she began to calm down. “Mhmmm…”

“See… no spankings required~” Molly grinned evilly, rubbing the girl between her legs, pressing her still warm padding into her crotch, watching Vivien squirm in her lap. “Let’s get you into bed, okay?”

Vivien gasped, unclenching her teeth and letting her pacifier fall out of her mouth. “Y-you’re going to change me first, right?”

Molly shook her head, giggling under her breath at the poor girl. “You will get a diaper change in the morning.”

Vivien choked on her anger, her heart twisting in her chest watching Molly’s expression. “But-!!”

“No buts-” Molly scolded her. “Except your soggy little butt getting into your crib right this instant.”

“You said-”

“I **said** I will change you in the morning.” Molly put her hand to Vivien’s cheek, threatening to smack her again. “Now get in bed before I decide that you **do** deserve a spanking.”

Vivien silenced herself, nodding her head out of fear as Molly guided her off of her lap and back onto the hardwood floor. She let her caregiver take her by the hand and walk her across the room, not to the changing table like she so desperately desired, but straight to her crib. 

Molly placed her hand on Vivien’s bottom, pushing her and lifting her up into her crib for the night, Vivien could feel how wet she was, grimacing at the feeling of Molly pressing the soaked padding into her as she helped her up.

Molly was not entirely cruel however, she lifted the blankets up for Vivi and helped make sure she was comfortably snuggled into bed before tucking her in for the night. The caregiver sighed, shaking her head at the trembling girl. “Vivi~”

“Y-yes Miss?” Vivi's hands trembled with fear as she gripped onto the rim of the blankets, staring up at her malevolent caretaker. 

“Be a good girl, and get a lot of sleep~” Molly smiled, leaning in and gently planting a goodnight kiss on Vivien’s forehead. “I will come wake you when it’s time to get up, and if you behave yourself in the morning, I will change you, okay?”

“Yes Miss…” Vivien blushed, her fingers curling themselves into the blankets as Molly reached down and grabbed her pacifier, placing it into her mouth one last time for bed. 

Molly stepped back, lifting the metal railing of Vivien’s bed up to the roof of the crib, locking her new baby in for the night and listening to her mumble under her breath as Molly made her way out of the room, turning the lights off behind her.

The last thing Vivien saw before closing her eyes and crying herself to sleep was Molly smiling back at her in the dim glow of her nightlight, slowly closing the door and locking it behind her.

“Goodnight, little Vivi~”


	6. Chapter 6

_ Click.  _ Molly began to unlock the bars to Vivi’s crib.

Vivien had woken up long before her caregiver came to get her, once again sobbing to herself as she realized that her new hell was not in fact just a dream. 

She had unclipped her pacifier from her shirt and tossed it across the room through the bars of her crib, but she was still wearing her diaper. Vivien knew that changing herself was expressly prohibited, and that taking her diaper off in the middle of the night would very quickly get her into trouble, regardless of how wet she was. 

As soon as she saw Molly, she was desperate to be let out and be changed, but before she could ask, Molly put one finger up to Vivien’s mouth. 

“If you ask for a diaper change, I will make you wait even  **longer** for one…” Molly smirked, watching the tears begin to well up in the corner of her eyes again before continuing. “...So let’s get you to the changing table before that happens~”

In this instance, Vivien was more than willing to let herself be picked up by her caregiver. Molly was a strong girl, clearly having been trained to handle someone of Vivi’s size and weight, able to carry her directly from her crib to her changing table like a literal infant. 

She still whined about it however, whimpering in discomfort as she felt her wet padding pressing into her skin as she was placed onto her bottom.

“As long as you’ve been a good girl, our morning routine will be simple.” Molly grabbed a hold of Vivien’s shirt at the bottom, pulling it over her head and off of her before pressing one hand to the girl’s chest and laying her down on her back. “First thing is first, Miss Molly decides when you get up, so you’ll need to either entertain yourself in your crib before she comes to get you, or learn to sleep in for as long as you can~” 

“Then depending on the state of your diaper, your attitude, and how Miss Molly is feeling in the morning, I will come scoop you out of your crib and deliver you straight to the table for your morning diaper change.” Molly tapped her left hand on the table to help hammer the point in. “Doesn’t that sound fair?”

“Mhmm…” It was more of a mumble than a proper answer, but Vivien was trying her damnedest to wait until after her diaper was changed before she said anything she wasn’t supposed to. 

“And since Miss Molly changes your diapers anyways, it’s only fair that she picks out your clothes and dresses you as well~” Molly smiled, pulling out a little side panel built into the side of the changing table near Vivi’s head, setting down a bundle of clothes that Molly had picked out for the day. “I really hope you like green~” 

Vivien turned her head to try and look at them, even beginning to sit up slightly before Molly gently guided her back down. “Be patient. Diaper changes first, then clothes… unless you don’t want Miss Molly to change you?”

Vivien froze, shaking her head and looking back up at Molly, desperate to get out of her wet diaper as soon as physically possible. Her caregiver smiled down at her, cooing softly as she retrieved the diaper changing supplies and began her work.

It was infinitely more humiliating than it was laying down on this very same table and getting put into diapers the first time. At least yesterday she had her dignity, as much dignity as she could have possibly had while she sat there completely naked. 

But Vivi wasn’t  _ completely  _ naked this time, much worse, the only thing she was wearing now was a bright pink diaper, covered in flowers that were beginning to fade away to indicate that the woman who was wearing it had wet herself, and was in need of a diaper change. 

Molly undid all four tapes and pulled the soggy padding away from Vivien’s waist, curling it up into a ball and disposing it into the diaper pail she kept next to the changing table for this very reason. The air was cold on Vivien’s wet skin, but not as cold as the feeling of Molly cleaning off the poor girl’s waist with baby wipes.

Vivi should have expected it to be more than just taking one diaper off and quickly replacing it with another, she would surely end up with a diaper rash after just a few changes if that was the way it went every time, but she wasn’t expecting Molly to wipe her private areas with baby wipes. Especially so thoroughly.

Unlike Vivien, Molly was completely unashamed, and she knew exactly what she was doing. Molly left no spot untouched, wiping the entirety of Vivi’s cute round bottom before setting her back down onto her butt. The caregiver was going to give Vivien the complete diaper changing experience, and that meant cleaning as much as she could. Molly grinned watching Vivien squirm as her caregiver gently wiped her down from her labia to her clitoris before being finished. 

Next came a quick pat down, as Molly dried the poor girl’s waist slightly, not wanting her fresh diaper to stick to her skin as she slid it beneath Vivi’s bottom, wiggling it to make sure it was placed perfectly. Vivi closed her eyes, wishing for it to be over, but there was one last thing that Molly needed to apply before she could be finished with Vivien’s diaper, baby powder.

She poured a generous amount into her hand and began to rub it into her baby’s skin, once again making sure to leave no spot even slightly untouched, Vivien swore that she could feel baby powder in her vagina before it was over, wincing at the thought of it.

Then, finally, Molly was done. She wiped her hands off and dried them before securing Vivien’s fresh diaper to her waist, taping it snugly against her skin. 

_ Pat!! _ It was a little reward for Vivi for doing such a good job of letting Miss Molly change her diaper without fussing. No diaper change was complete without a good pat between the legs, and Vivien had earned several of them. 

This diaper was mostly white down the middle and green at the sides where the tapes were, it was also decorated with lots of pictures of cute little animals, perfect for a cute little girl like Vivi.

Molly didn’t ask before grabbing the girl by her armpits and lifting her up onto her bottom, so despite not putting up a fight at all, it was technically against her will, but Molly didn’t care. Vivi winced, feeling the baby powder against her skin, and the padding squishing between her legs as she was gently placed onto her cute round butt. 

Next came clothes, Vivien held her arms up for her caregiver, letting Miss Molly slip a simple v-neck top over her head and onto her body, it was cute and pink, decorated with dark grey little polka dots. But the shirt wasn’t the piece de resistance, that came next. 

Molly was simply grinning ecstatically as she picked it up and held it out in front of Vivien. It was what looked to be a pair of sage green overalls, except it didn’t wrap around her waist like a pair of shorts. It was a dress, and a rather cute one at that, the hem of the skirt at the bottom being made of a special fabric in addition to normal denim to keep it from flattening against her skin like denim normally would. It only reached about halfway down her thighs, but it kept the pleated skirt light and twirly, yet still short enough for Miss Molly to lift the wavy skirt upwards to check Vivi’s diaper. 

But there was still one little surprise. Molly lifted her little girl's feet, noting how ticklish Vivi was at her feet as she watched her almost jerk her legs away, before gently rolling a pair of knee high socks onto her legs, pastel pink to match her shirt. Then on those socks went a pair of little shoes, almost like a pair of green converse. But Vivi’s new shoes didn’t match her overall dress, they matched her diaper, decorated and designed with the very same set of little animals printed onto the green background of her shoes that were printed onto the white backdrop of her diaper. 

Vivien was speechless. It was humiliating, she looked like a five and a half foot toddler getting ready to go to daycare wearing the type of outfit her mother knew she was going to get bullied for wearing, it was perfect.

Vivi didn’t even notice that her hair had fallen out of its ponytail in the night until Miss Molly took her hair into her hand and quickly tied it into a much neater and better quality ponytail than even Vivien could do. She was actually a little bit impressed, and she almost smiled until she heard the sound of clacking from behind her head, realizing that her hair tie had little decorative baby blocks on it. 

Molly admired her work proudly, beaming with delight looking at the image of her little girl. “Is my baby girl dressed and ready to face the day ahead?”

Vivien frowned, her face turning bright pink as she shook her head, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes at the thought of what she looked like. 

“Mommy’s going to do your makeup for you, and then it’ll be time for breakfast~” Molly cooed at her, giggling at the little one’s blushing face, pulling out a makeup bag and beginning to go to work on Vivien’s face. 

Vivi wore makeup only semi-regularly, but she could expect Molly to do her makeup every day, to keep her looking as pretty as possible, that was just kind of the girl’s style, and it didn’t take her long to apply a layer of foundation and concealer that somehow both covered up any unsightly blemishes on her skin yet also accentuated and highlighted her freckles rather than concealing them. 

Her eyelash work did wonders, and Vivien was sure that she couldn’t possibly give herself mascara on the level of quality that Molly applied to her beautiful black lashes, as well as applying a perfectly blended eyeshadow look, using natural browns that continued to highlight her skin, as well as the eyeliner wings that Molly gave her.

Finally came the lipstick, which was red rather than the pink of Vivi’s shirt and socks or green like her dress or her diaper. Perfectly shaped and glazed over with a matte finish. “It’s okay sweetie, I know you feel overwhelmed… but I’m almost done, there’s just one thing left~” 

Vivien nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat nervously. She no longer had tears in her eyes, the worst of it was over after she had her diaper changed, the clothes and the makeup were just window dressing, they didn’t thrill her by any means, but they were fine. 

She always wasn’t thrilled with what Molly pulled out next, but she really wasn’t surprised. 

_ A collar… _

Molly pulled out a simple looking leather collar, very similar to the type you would put on a dog. But this one was customized not for a dog, but for Vivien, it was pastel green with a little silver charm dangling from the front, shaped like a cloud. She got a good look at what it said on the charm as Molly put it around her neck and locked it into place, presumably permanently. 

_ Molly’s~ _

With the collar around her neck, diaper around her waist, and her clothes and makeup finally applied, Molly’s little girl really was ready to start her day, letting her caregiver help her back onto the floor, holding her hand as she led her into the great big playroom, heading for the cafeteria. 

Having been fed inside of her nursery the previous night, Vivi didn’t even realize there was a cafeteria until she stepped inside of it, protesting as Molly tried to seat her in one of the high chairs at the central table.

“Can I feed myself this time? Please?” Vivien knew it was a long shot, but she had been so well behaved that she thought maybe Molly would let her have a little bit more leeway to make herself comfortable, or at least less uncomfortable.

But she was wrong. Molly was going to treat Vivi like the kind of little thing she was, a baby, regardless of her behavior. “Do babies feed themselves?”

“Sometimes-” They didn’t, and Vivien knew that, but she was so unbelievably desperate. 

“No, they don’t.” Molly ignored her answer entirely, patting the high chair for Vivien to climb into it. “Up.”

“Can I at least sit at one of the normal seats?” Vivi continued to protest, shaking her head and trying to back away from her caregiver. “I’ve been so well behaved…”

“Yes, you have!!” Molly grinned proudly, continuing to pat the seat of the high chair and beckoning for her little girl to come sit in it. “And you’re going to continue to be well behaved for me, so that I can feed you your breakfast~”

“Miss Molly, I-”

“Come sit in this high chair before I decide to make a second bowl just to shovel oatmeal directly into your diaper instead of your mouth.” Molly’s voice turned stern, giving Vivi her final warning. 

That was enough to do it, and Molly hummed quietly to herself as she watched Vivien lower her head in shame and slowly walk back to Molly’s side. Before she even got a chance to lift herself into her seat, her Mommy was already picking her up by her armpits and lifting her into her high chair, closing the built in tray on top of her lap and locking her into her seat so that her Mommy could feed her. 

“Keep your hands in your lap and let Miss Molly feed you.” Molly stood directly in front of her, smiling gently as she took both of Vivien’s hands into her own. “But remember, good girls leave their diapers alone~”

Vivien’s face turned bright pink, just like her cute little knee high socks, just with freckles instead of cute little polka dots. 

“Can you repeat that back to me, little one?” Molly squeezed Vivien’s hands, repeating it again just in case Vivi needed to hear it. “Good girls leave their diapers alone~”

“Repeat  **that** ?” Vivi gritted her teeth, whining through her lips. “Do I have to…”

“Unless you want mushy wet oatmeal down your pants~” Molly mocked her, nodding her head and waiting to hear the words come out of the baby’s mouth instead of her own.

“Good girls leave their diapers alone…” 

“Very good, again.”

“A-again?” Vivien whimpered loudly, looking down at the floor in disappointment as she said it again for Molly. “Good girls leave their diapers alone…”

“Good girl, Vivien… Now, I want to hear it one more time-” Molly squeezed Vivi’s hands leaning in close and bringing her face towards her little one’s. “But this time, I want you to put as much enthusiasm into it as you can, can you do that for me?”

“I- I think so… I… G-good girls-” Vivien swallowed nervously, a terrified lump forming in her throat as she looked up into Molly’s eyes with fear, slowly working up the energy and willpower to put any kind of passion behind the words she was trying to choke out of her mouth. “Good girls leave their diapers alone~!!”

“Good girl~!!” Molly continued, keeping Vivien’s enthusiasm as high as she could. “You’re going to leave your diapers alone, aren’t you?”

Vivien swallowed her terrified lump, her fear being eased slightly as she watched Molly give her an encouraging nod. “Y-yes Miss Molly~!!”

“And what does that make you~??” 

“A good girl~!!” Vivien’s face turned bright pink as she practically shouted out the words.

“What are you, Vivi?” Molly smiled proudly, urging her to say it one last time.

“I’m a good girl~!!” Vivien pinched her eyes shut as she shouted it one last time, hearing the words echo back to her just a moment later. 

Before she had time to open her eyes or even try to process what was happening, she felt Molly’s lips being pressed against her own, sweeping her away into yet another kiss, even more magical than the very first kiss that the two girls had shared. 

And just like that first kiss, Vivien felt tears flowing from her closed eyes again, crying as she was kissed, a wave of tension being released from her chest as she felt the other woman let go of her hands, pressing one palm on Vivi’s cheek and slipping the other beneath the tray of the high chair, gently resting itself on top of Vivien’s thigh, near her cute green little diaper. 

They made out for a few more moments, before her caregiver finally pulled her lips away from Vivien’s, letting the girl sob under her breath for a few more moments before Molly picked up a rag, beginning to wipe away poor Vivien’s little tears from her cute little face.

“It’s okay to cry… that’s what babies do.” Molly gently stroked Vivien’s thigh with her thumb, setting the rag down once she was done, smiling down at the baby girl in the high chair as she picked up a small hand mirror that she had brought with her for this occasion, having expected to make the girl cry. “See… it doesn’t even ruin your makeup~”

Molly was right, it would seem that sobbing didn’t even so much as ruin her mascara, it was all completely intact. “Can’t have little crybabies like you washing your makeup away with your tears, after all~”

Vivien bit her lip and nodded, whimpering in humiliation as she watched Molly almost instantly switch gears back to making breakfasts. 

She was going to do as Molly said and leave her diapers alone. But she was embarrassed enough about it to wait until Molly wasn’t looking to put both of her hands in her lap and lock them together there, trying to make it easier for her not to put her little fingers somewhere she wasn’t supposed to. But even if she was trying to be sneaky, Molly noticed. Molly always notices.

“Another bottle of milk, some vitamins to help you grow big and strong, some fruit snack as a treat, a bowl of oatmeal for your tummy, and-” Molly spun around, setting the tray of Vivi’s breakfast down onto the miniature tabletop keeping her locked into her high chair.

“A-and… and what?” Vivien couldn’t see anything on the tray but the aforementioned foods that Molly just listed.

“A bowl of oatmeal for your tummy, and...” Molly just grinned at her, beaming proudly as she sat down in the adjacent chair. “ **No** oatmeal for Miss Molly to scoop into your diaper~”

Vivi could help but to also smile at that, just a little bit proud of herself for behaving so well. “Miss Molly, I-”

“Ah ah ah!!” She was quickly hushed. “We do things on Miss Molly’s schedule, which means right now it’s time for my hungry little panda baby to hush up and let me feed her~”

_ How is she so good at this… _ She wanted to protest the milk bottle again, but Vivien literally couldn’t argue with that, it seemed so obvious to her. Molly had complete and total control over the situation, and she had a terrifyingly effective grasp on Vivi’s emotions, capable of manipulating her into feeling whatever emotion Molly wanted her to feel. Which right now, was hunger. 

She ate it all, putting up a lot less fuss than she did during the previous night’s dinner, less fuss than even getting into her high chair. She knew that her stomach was once again going to disagree with the food that was getting fed to her, but for some reason her caregiver didn’t seem to care. 

“Wh-why do you keep feeding me dairy…” She had to be good and let Molly feed her every last bite before she could even be allowed to get a single word out, she even had to let her new mommy feed her the bottle of milk this time. 

“Babies need to drink their milk so that they can grow, sweetie~” Molly picked up the rag, wiping food scraps from Vivien’s cheek, which was its original intention.

“But I’m lactose intolerant...” Vivien gritted her teeth and whined, but still kept her hands clasped together in her lap as her caregiver cleaned off her face. 

“That means very little to me, sweetie. I have to change your diapers regardless.” Molly smiled, slowly lifting the high chair tray and helping her little girl back onto the floor. “Mommy doesn’t mind having to change any of your diapers, no matter how yucky they are~” 

Vivi blushed and held up her skirt as Molly gestured for her to do so. This time Molly slipped her finger into Vivien’s diaper at the band of one of her legs, checking to see whether it was wet or not before pulling it back out and blowing the residual baby powder left on her fingers at the baby whose bottom it had come from. “You never have to worry about changing your own diapers, Vivien…  **I’m** going to do that for you, so let  **me** worry about cleaning up any yucky messes you make in your own pants, and just do as Miss Molly says, okay?”

Vivien’s face flushed with humiliation at the thought of messing her pants, escalating from pink to red in just a couple of moments. “But… I don’t want to…”

“I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to.” Molly did not care. Molly absolutely did not care. It did not matter what Vivien wanted, she was going to do as she’s told. “ **I** will worry about what to feed you, and how that goes through you, and if it’s too much dairy, or it gets too yucky for even my liking,  **I** will change your diet accordingly.”

She bit her lip, nodding her head in defeat. “I guess…”

“I  **know** that you’re lactose intolerant… But  **I** control your diet now, not you.” Molly placed her hand on Vivien’s chin, lifting her sullen gaze upwards to look at her caregiver. “You belong to me now, Vivien, and that means I control  **everything** , not you, me. Is that hard to understand?”

“N-no… it’s just-”

“It’s just  **what** , little one? It’s just  _ not your style,  _ is that it? Do you think that you can do a better job than Miss Molly can, hmm?? Do you just not want to do as you’re told??” Molly stared directly into Vivien’s eyes, scolding her for her behavior. “This is  **insolence** , dear. Continuing to fight me and not doing as you’re told is insolence, and I will not stand insolence, Vivi.”

Vivien shook her head, her mouth going slack as she tried to find words, but failed to say anything at all. 

“No, no more words, baby… I’ve told you this several times already and I know you heard it from Charlie too, but Miss Molly is not very nice, Miss Molly is mean, especially to fussy little girls who think that  **insolence** is okay behavior to show to their caregivers.” Molly slipped her fingers beneath Vivi’s collar, pulling it tight against the back of her neck. “The timeout corner is ready for you to try it out, and we’re about to take you there… Say ‘Yes, Miss Molly.’”

“Y-yes, Miss Molly!” The words jumped out of her mouth before she even had time to form them, being pulled out by her caregivers demands. 

“Good…” Molly let go of her collar, pointing towards the nursery, putting her hand to Vivien’s bottom and pushing her, giving her a head start to get her going.

It wasn’t easy for Vivi to do, but she did it, leading the way all the way back to where she now recognized the door to her nursery was, even without needing to be pointed at it like a child. 

“I’m going to leave these right where they are. I don’t care if you sit, stand, kneel, or lay down… but I expect you to stay put.” Hand on Vivi’s backside, Molly helped her over the baby gates and into the corner for timeout. The little fence was just barely taller than Vivien’s waist, the girl could very easily climb over it and back into the rest of her room, but her caregiver expected her not to. “We both know that you can climb over these, but that doesn’t mean you should… does it?”

“No, Miss Molly…” Vivien sat down, crossing her legs in front of her as she looked up at her caregiver from inside of the timeout corner.

“If Mommy puts you inside of a pen, where do you think you should stay?”

“Inside the pen…”

“If Mommy puts you in your crib, where do you think you should stay?”

“In my crib…”

“If Mommy puts you somewhere, anywhere at all, where do you think you should stay?”

“Wherever she tells me to…”

“If Mommy tells you to sit somewhere, where should you sit?”

“Wherever she says…”

“If Mommy tells you to do something, what should you do?”

“Whatever she says…”

“And  **who** is your mommy, Vivi?”

“You are, Miss Molly… you’re my mommy…”

“You’re a good girl at heart, Vivien… but I have to be hard on you so that these things don’t happen…” Molly smiled at her, reaching down to gently pet her on the head.

Molly was simultaneously being tough on her as well as going easy on her. She was being strict and clamping down on behavior that she thought was enough to be punished for, but there was a reason for that. 

She was being tough on what she was going to punish her for, but she was going easy on the punishments themselves. Molly didn’t really want to hurt her for things that she was only just learning to do, she was just trying to demonstrate to her what kinds of behavior were going to get the poor girl in trouble. Vivien had to be punished for bad behavior early on, that way she would know not to repeat those bad behaviors down the line, but that didn’t mean Molly was going to beat her every time she made a mistake. 

Vivien sat down, crossing her legs in front of her as she turned away from her caregiver, she didn’t have to, but she chose to at least face the corner to make it at least look like proper cornertime. Desperately trying not to burst into tears while Molly was still in the room with her. 

“It’s okay to cry, baby… I have a baby monitor here on your dresser so that I can listen to what you’re up to at all times. I can hear you cry from wherever I go.” Molly tried to ease her fears, letting her know that she was always going to be here, whether she was really in the room or not. “Ask Miss Shannon, or Miss Robin, or even Miss Panda, and they’ll tell you that your mommy is mean… but that’s only because they don’t know my secret~”

“Y-your secret?” She could hear Vivien beginning to cry even as she continued to try and hide her face from her caregiver.

“Miss Molly likes being mean… but not as much as she likes making little girls happy…” Molly spoke gently, trying to sound as soft and as caring as possible. “And right now you’re the little girl that Miss Molly loves the most~”

Molly could hear Vivien begin to sob again, still trying to hide her face, but she could definitely hear her charge trying her best to find the words to respond with.

“Can you say ‘Yes, Mommy’?”

“Y-yes, Mommy~!!” It slipped out of her lips naturally, with a lot more enthusiasm than Molly had expected. “Yes Mommy…”

Molly smiled, picking up the receiving end of the baby monitor and making her way out of the room, leaving her little one to herself for her timeout, flicking the lights off just before she left the room, letting the nursery be illuminated from the natural light of the sun outside. 

“What are you, Vivien?”

“I’m a good girl, Mommy…”

“Yes you are, baby… Good girl~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!! For now at least, I hope you liked this four night special event, and at least had as much fun reading it as I had writing (and procrastinating on my other stories in doing so)  
> But don't you worry, I will return to this one in due time~!! Meanwhile though, I have to get back to working on other projects on my main pseud.
> 
> See you when the next chapter comes out~!!


	7. Chapter 7

“Is someone ready to behave?”

Molly stood on the other side of Vivien’s pen, looking down over her, beckoning for the little one to come to her. “Miss Molly would like you to come out now, but only if you’re ready to behave.”

"I'll behave." Vivi turned to face her caregiver, shyly biting her lip as she realized defeat. "I'm ready to behave…"

Molly smiled, opening the gate to Vivi's little timeout pen. "Crawl to Miss Molly~"

Vivien whined under her breath but did as she was told, crawling out of the timeout corner through the open gate, on her hands and knees. As soon as she was on the other side, she heard Molly close the gate behind her, before feeling Molly lift the skirt of her dress and gently rub her bottom. "Someone's still all clean down there, huh?"

Clean, wet, dry. Vivien got the feeling that each of these words had some specific meaning to her caregiver, but she still had no idea what each meant. 

But when Vivien could recognize however, was that she had not used her diaper since she had woken up, but not for the lack of being able to do so.

During her very humiliating time in her timeout corner, Vivi started feeling cramps, tummy cramps. Her lactose intolerance was punishing her for all of the milk she had been being fed, and she was beginning to feel all gassy and bloated. 

Molly could tell that Vivi needed to potty, but the poor girl wasn't going to be using the restroom anytime soon. “I expect you to mess yourself by the end of the day, or I’m only going to increase your dairy intake~”

“No, please!!” Vivien shuddered at the thought of it, lifting herself off of her hands and pulling her butt away from her caregivers touch, now kneeling and looking up at her. “It’s really hard for me, Molly… it’s too gross…”

“You’re not the one responsible for cleanup, little thing.” Molly looked down and scolded her girl, who had only just gotten out of corner time for whining. “It’ll feel weird and  **new** , but it won’t feel  **bad** .”

Vivien whined, staying on her knees and pulling her skirt down, trying to hide her diaper. But she knew better to say anything more to her all powerful overlord. 

“Your messes stay in your diapers, that’s what they’re for.” Molly leaned down next to her, cooing the poor scared little Vivien. “You will get used to it eventually, I promise…”

“You promise?” Vivien sniffled, choking on her fear.

“You will feel yucky once you’ve done it, but your tummy will thank you for it. Because you don’t have a choice… Vivi uses her diapers like a good girl, and she lets Miss Molly take care of them for her~” Molly smiled, teasing the poor little baby. “And when Vivi needs a change, Miss Molly swoops her away and takes her to the changing table, and then Vivi gets her diaper changed… Who changes your diapers, Vivi?”

“Y-you do…” Vivien bit her lip, her heart twisting in her body in the face of this utter humiliation. “You’ll change my diapers… right, Miss Molly?”

“That’s right, you won’t even have to see it happen.” Molly reached out, holding her hands over for Vivien to take a hold of. “Do you have to go potty, Vivi?”

Vivien nodded, taking Molly by the hands and whimpering, and that was all of the indication Molly needed. If Vivien was going to be a whiny little brat about it and continue to protest, Molly was prepared to make it harder for her, to make it a living hell when it actually did happen. But Vivien was relenting, agreeing to do as Molly was saying without fighting it, so Molly was going to help her. She wanted to make it easier for her poor little girl.

“Let’s get you up here.” Molly smiled, helping Vivien onto the changing table, watching the girl sit down, looking around in confusion. “On your hands and knees, sweetie.”

Vivien whined loudly, moving back onto her hands and knees, her butt sticking up into the air. “Miss Molly…”

“I’m going to take your pride away from you, Vivien. It’s my job to reduce you and everything you were to  **dust** , and I’m being nice and making this easy for you this time.” Molly’s voice turned stern. “This is going to be humiliating for you, and it’s supposed to… I want you to feel humiliated.”

“But why?!?!?!” Vivien almost shrieked, her voice quivering in fear. “Why do all of this to all of us… what do you get out of humiliating me?!”

“It’s fun for me… it’s fun for all of us!!” Molly smiled devilishly, shaking her head at poor stupid little Vivien. “It’s a lot of fun to be the ones who get to humiliate you girls, and it’s a lot of fun to be the ones to  **comfort** you afterward.”

“You want to comfort us?”

“Aftercare is important too, silly girl.” Molly gently petted Vivi’s cheek, giggling at the girl’s blush. “You gotta remember that all of the other girls are here to be humiliated too.”

Vivien leaned her head into Molly’s hand, still whining under her breath. 

“Charlie, Lulu, Zoey, Maisie, and little Aubree are  **all** getting humiliated just like you are… and I promise that you’re not the first to mess your pants already~” Molly cooed at her little. “This is going to happen, whether you like it or not. Now be a good girl, or I’ll make you go play without changing you.”

“I’ll be a good girl!!” Vivien shook her head desperately, giving in to her caregiver’s demands. “I’m done arguing, I promise!!”

“You’re going to mess your pants now, aren’t you Vivien?”

“I am…”

“Then say it.”

“I-” Vivien nodded, lowering her head in shame. “I’m going to mess my pants now…”

“Good girl~” Molly smiled, helping Vivi arch her back, sticking the poor girl’s butt in the air and gently rubbing her little one’s bottom. “Take a deep breath and puff out one of your cute little cheeks as you push, it’ll help I promise~”

“...Will it really?”

“It will at the very least make you look a lot cuter doing it~!!” Molly giggled, continuing to taunt poor Vivien until the last moment. “Trust me, Miss Molly thinks you’re just the most adorable little thing… and with a pretty little face like yours, even pooping your pants is going to make you look cute~!!”

“Do you really mean that?” Vivien swallowed nervously, looking up at her caregiver in disbelief. “Or are you just saying that to trick me?”

“This wouldn’t be my job if I didn’t think stinky little girls were cute, Vivi…” Molly pinched the girl’s cheek. “If I weren’t being nice, I’d keep you like that, that’s how cute I think it is~”

“Okay…” Vivi shuffled nervously, her arms and legs wobbling as she got into position. “But I still think this is gross…”

“This isn’t for you, Vivien.” Molly stood back a couple of feet, giving the poor baby a little bit of space. “This is for Miss Molly… This is for me~”

“Only because it’s for you…” Vivi pouted at her, puffing up her cheeks and giving her caregiver the most flustered little scowl as she started to push, her still cramped and aching tummy making the whole ordeal a lot easier for her. 

Unlike the first time she wet herself, this time it came quicker, and without much effort at all, her bladder was just so used to working with the rest of her body that when it came time to mess herself, her bladder gave way just as quickly.

Vivien wanted to burst into tears right then and then, biting down on her lip out of fear and anger. The humiliation was absolutely unbearable for her, the poor woman hated being humiliated, there was no question about that, and knowing that the road ahead of her was full of this sort of strife and humiliation did not help ease her mind at all. 

She could have sworn that she had lost all of her senses, her vision went fuzzy and all she could hear was a high pitched ringing noise, but she could feel Molly’s cold minty gaze watching her as she messed herself, relieving the terrible ache in her tummy, the tension going away as she released, making use of the diaper that her caregiver had put her in. 

Her arms and legs were about to buckle under the terrible fire, but just before they gave out, Vivien felt her caregiver’s hand. Molly didn’t take her hand to Vivi’s diaper to rub the humiliation in for the poor girl, she gently began to rub the poor girl’s back instead, trying to give her a set of reassuring pats to help encourage Vivi to keep doing a good job. 

This was appropriate behavior for Vivi, this was what Molly wanted.  _ This isn't bad. This is okay. _

Molly knew how much worse it would be if her little one stopped now. If she didn’t get it all out, she’d just be due for another unpleasant diaper change later. So Vivi kept going, following her caregiver’s desires. It was gross, and humiliating, and disturbing, but it was okay. 

“There you go, good girl… You did it~” Molly did finally give Vivien a couple of gentle butt pats once she was finished, watching the poor girl grimace and squirm with disgust. “It’s a  **new** feeling, but it’s not a  **bad** feeling, right Vivi?”

“I-it’s warm a-and mushy… and kinda sticky a-and I don’t like it…” Vivi shook her head, thoroughly displeased with the feeling of having just messed her diaper for the first time. “I don’t like it!!!!”

“It’s okay, sweetie…” Molly cooed, trying to keep her little one from bursting into tears again. “It's okay, it’s all over…” 

Vivien whined loudly, wanting a diaper change as quickly as possible. “C-can you please just change me?! I don’t like-”

“Miss Molly is in charge of changing you, Vivien.” Molly quickly scolded her, interrupting Vivien before she had the chance to finish her sentiment. “And Miss Molly  **wants** to change your diaper and help you feel better, but you did exactly what I warned you not to do.”

“Wh-what did I do?!” Vivi’s heart dropped in her chest as she realized what she had just asked for, biting her lip and shaking her head. “I- I didn’t mean it Molly, you’re in charge, I promise!!”

“I  **warned** you about this Vivi, you can not come to me demanding diaper changes… I will not let you get away with that.” Vivi watched Molly pick up a small over the shoulder diaper bag from beside the changing table, putting it on and retrieving a small remote from one of the pockets. “You will learn quickly that I will not put up with that, Vivien…”

“I- I’m sorry…” Vivien watched in horror as Molly pointed the remote at the timeout corner, pressing a button and causing the small little playpen that surrounded it to quickly extend all the way up to the ceiling, the door swinging open. 

“Five minutes.” Molly smiled, grabbing a hold of Vivien’s hands and helping her back onto the floor. “You’re going to spend five minutes  **locked** in the timeout corner, and if you’re a good girl the whole time and don’t complain,  **then** Miss Molly will change.”

“Molly, I-”

“I am in charge, Vivien.” Molly squeezed her hands before letting go, pointing at the corner for her little one to make her way over there. “Miss Molly is in charge of your life, and she’s telling you to sit in the timeout corner… so what do you think you should do?”

“Go sit in the timeout corner…”

Molly put her hand to Vivien’s bottom and pushed her, helping kick start her humiliating walk all the way into the corner, her mommy locking the gate behind her. “This isn’t supposed to be fun for you, Vivi… this is a punishment.”

“I know, Ma’am…” Vivien wallowed in shame and humiliation, her hands curled around the bars of her cage. “I’m so scared, Molly… I don’t want you to hurt me anymore…”

“I know you don’t, sweetie. But- oh?” Molly stepped away from the pen, finally noticing the pacifier that Vivien had unclipped from her shirt in the middle of the night and tossed clear across the room. She picked it up, practically rushing back to Vivien in the timeout corner, holding up the pacifier for her. “How about we make this easy for you?”

Before Molly even had to say anything, Vivi opened her mouth, letting her caregiver pop the pacifier back in before biting down on it, clipping in onto the collar of her little one’s cute green dress and placing a loving and gentle kiss on the button of Vivien’s pacifier. 

“There… you can’t get in trouble for being fussy if you can’t speak, can you?” Molly giggled at her, watching Vivien shake her head, tightening her grip on the bars of the pen as she clenched her teeth down on the pacifier. Molly slipped the girl’s hands off of the bars however, squeezing them in her own hands. “Squeeze my hands if you need to~”

Vivien nodded, squeezing her caregiver’s hands as hard as she could, letting Molly sit there with her for the entirety of her second timeout. 

“All done…” Molly unlocked the gate and helped the poor girl back out, leading her onto her back on the changing table once more. Molly shook her head, jumping straight back into teasing and terrorizing sweet innocent Vivien. “You notice that right, Vivi…”

Vivi whined, sniffling back her tears as she leaned her head on the table, shaking her head at her caregiver. 

“Well, Miss Molly notices it… you smell…” Molly cackled at the tiny toddler, wasting no time in solving the problem for her poor innocent little darling, quickly cleaning Vivien off and getting rid of her soiled padding. 

Before she could really complain about it at all, Vivi was clean and naked. She was so happy that Molly was good at changing diapers so fast, she was ashamed to admit it to herself, but she knew that she was probably going to need that for the rest of her life… and she dreaded the idea of anyone but her changing her diapers instead.

“Miss Molly…” Vivien opened her eyes, letting her pacifier fall out of her mouth as she looked up at Molly. 

“Yes, baby girl?” Molly knew how much Vivi didn’t like being called a baby girl, that was why she called her that. 

“I’m not going to live in this room my whole life, am I?”

“I sure hope you don’t plan on escaping your new life, Vivien.” Molly glared at her, an almost disappointed look on the caregiver’s face. 

“Th-that’s not what I’m saying, I p-promise…” She hated the look of disappointment on her new partner’s face, right now all she wanted to do was make Molly happy, not angry. 

“Then what is it, sweetie?”

“I-” Vivien choked on her tears, trying not to sob anymore. “I just want to know how long I’m going to be with  **_you_ ** …”

“Do you want to know what happens to you at the end of your time at the facility?” Molly smiled at her, her heart beating excitedly at the prospective idea that the little one might just want to spend the rest of her life with her new caregiver. Molly didn’t really need to wait for Vivi to answer her question, the poor little girl was already wracked with so much anxiety and fear that keeping it from her was going to destroy her poor little heart. “We run a pretty small operation here… you girls are our very first class ever~”

Molly leaned down, picking down a very similar diaper to the one that Vivien had been put in before breakfast, once again sliding it under her bottom and powdering her up before securing her fresh new diaper to her little one’s waist. “We intend to use this as a facility to train and sell little girls just like you to prospective owners~”

“S-so I’m going to be sold?”

“Well hold on now, I did say that you were our first class, didn’t I?” Molly winked, leaning over and kissing Vivi on the forehead. “Which means that at the very end… when my sisters and I are done training you and the other littles, we get to choose whether  **we** want to be the ones to keep you, Miss Panda decided to let us each take one little girl for free~”

“So… you’re going to keep me?” Vivien smiled, sitting up on top of the changing table, now that Molly was finished.

“That’s my plan at least~”

“Miss Molly…” Vivien’s voice wavered nervously as she spoke, letting her caregiver finish changing her. “…Are you my girlfriend?”

“I certainly  **could** be your girlfriend, you don’t really have any other options.” Molly smirked, wiping her hands completely clean now that the diaper change was over. “But you’d have to ask me out on a date first?”

“A- a date?”

“Mhmm!! That’s how relationships usually start, little one~”

“How would we go out on a date…”

“Well, Miss Molly would take care of all of that wouldn’t she?” Molly smiled and shook her head at the other girl. “Miss Molly is in charge of you and every aspect of your life, so Miss Molly would take care of everything.”

Vivien paused, her voice cracking nervously as she finally spoke. “Well… would you like to go on a date with me?”

Molly smiled eagerly, taking the other girl by the hand. “I would~”


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to make sure you're ready for school tomorrow."

The large playroom had a smaller room connected to it, the classroom. It featured a playmat for the littles to sit on during class, since apparently Vivien and the other girls couldn't be allowed to sit in actual chairs. 

“Is this the classroom, Miss?” Vivien let Molly lead her inside on a cute little baby leash clipped to her collar, not that she had much of a choice but to follow, especially once she was on a leash. 

“It’s cute isn’t it, little one?” Molly grinned eagerly, closing the door behind her, making sure no one was following them inside. 

The silver haired beauty didn’t exactly have the Mistress’ permission to be in here, and she most certainly didn’t have her owner’s permission to get into her things, but she was very nearly Tallulah’s favorite child, after her darling little Candy, that is. “Take a seat Vivi~”

Vivien scanned the room before instinctively seating herself in what was the only chair in the whole room, looking back up at Molly for approval. Her malevolent caregiver just shook her head however, grabbing Vivi by the hands and helping her back to the floor, seating her on her soft padded bottom. 

“S-sorry Miss…” Vivien blushed, lowering her head in shame as she got comfortable on the classroom floor. The playmat certainly wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was a far cry from an actual seat. Still, Molly wanted her to sit on the floor, so she was going to sit on the floor. 

“Oh, where did she put them…” Molly was at Miss Panda’s desk, grumbling under her breath as she dug through the drawers.

“Where did she put what, Miss?” Like a child, Vivi couldn’t help but stick her nose somewhere it didn’t belong, but to be fair, neither could her caregiver. 

“Don’t worry about it sweetie.” Molly flashed her a quick smile before continuing. “But remember, just because Miss Molly does something, doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to do it too… Miss Molly is an adult.”

“Yes, Miss Molly…” Vivien whined under her breath, unsure of what exactly it was she was supposed to be doing. “Should we be in here, Ma’am?”

“ **You** should be wherever your caregiver puts you.” Molly snickered at her. “It’s Miss Molly who might get in trouble for being in here~”

“But I don’t want you to get in trouble, Molly…” 

“You just do as Molly says, sweetpea… or would you rather get in more trouble with Miss Molly?”

“N-no, Ma’am… I wouldn’t…”

“I didn’t think so.” Molly smiled hungrily at the shy and nervous Vivien, taking in every little thing about her. “You’re such a submissive little girl, aren’t you?”

“S-submissive?” Vivien couldn’t help but blush at that. 

“You’re submissive, Vivi… very much so it would seem~” Molly sighed, closing the drawers of Miss Paciente’s desk, giving up on searching for whatever it was she was searching for. “Isn’t that right?”

“I-” Vivien squirmed in place, whining under her breath. “I don’t really know what that entails…”

“You vanilla girls are such little fun, you know that?” Molly stepped out from behind the desk, looking down at her cowering little girl. 

“I still don’t understand-”

“You want to be Miss Molly’s cute little girlfriend, don’t you sweets?”

“I think so?” Vivien smiled up at her, unsure of whether it was something she actually wanted. 

“Well if you want to be my girlfriend, you’re going to have to be submissive to me~” Molly sat down in the open chair, leaning over Vivien and smiling eagerly. “Do you think you can do that?”

“I still don’t know what that means, Molly.” Vivien sighed, biting her lip nervously. “I’m not even a lesbian, I don’t understand a lot of this…”

“Goodness me, you are absolutely hopeless.” Molly crossed her legs, shaking her head in disbelief. “I am your dominant and you are now my submissive, that means I am above you.”

“But that’s not how relationships work.”

“Not the kind of relationships you’re used to maybe, but that’s how this relationship is going to work… if you really do want a relationship that is~”

Before Vivien could respond, the pair of girls were interrupted by a knock on the classroom door, which Molly promptly jumped to her feet to answer. 

“Well hello, little Candy Cane~” 

It was the woman from earlier who spoke to all of the girls, the one wearing the panda mask and waving around the cute little umbrella, except her umbrella was now nowhere to be seen. “I… excuse me?”

She seemed to give an angry glare to Molly, prompting the slightly shorter girl to promptly change her tone. “…I’m in trouble, aren’t I, Miss?”

“You do realize that Tallie can see you digging around through her things, don’t you?” The other woman tapped her feet, snarling at Molly under her breath.

“Is… that a yes?” Molly grinned, trying to seem as innocent as can be.

Candy sighed, pulling something out of her purse and holding it out to Molly. “Is  **this** what you were digging around for?”

“Thank you~!!!!” Molly simply beamed excitedly as she swiped the device from the other girl’s hands. “Tell Miss Panda thank you for me, little bear~”

“Eat shit, Molly.” The girl in the panda attire was quite simply not having it.

“Rude!!” Molly scoffed. “Don’t make me tattle to your mommy on you, sweet Candy dandy~”

“Watch your tone with me 0010.” The other woman growled angrily. “Unlike you, Tallulah doesn’t  **literally** own me, so you’d better straighten out your attitude or I swear to god, I will-”

“Umm… don’t I know you?” Vivien interrupted, pointing up at the girl in the panda mask from sitting cross legged on the playmat. 

“Unfortunately not, I don’t remember a Vivien, I’m afraid-”

“Not like that…” Vivien pouted, blushing at the thought of personally knowing the other woman. “Aren’t you like… famous?”

Molly snickered. “Looks like your cover's blown, Candy~”

The woman at the door sighed, hanging her head in defeat as she removed her mask, showing off her mismatched red and blue eyes to the other girls, looking down at Vivien directly, a sour look painted over her face as she turned tail and made her way out of the room. “Cherish her while you have her, Margaret. Because she might not stick around forever."

Vivien should have been awe-struck at the chance to meet someone like the woman who she just had, but her brain was caught up on her caregiver’s full name. “Margaret?”

“The Molly in Molly Panda is short for Margaret…” Molly grinded her teeth, shaking her head in disbelief. “But if you tell anyone, I will spank you.” 

“Y-yes, Miss Molly…” Vivi bit her tongue and nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to find out what a spanking from the other woman was like. 

“Let’s lay you down, sweetie.” Molly sat down beside her precious little thing, gently pushing Vivien down onto her back, smiling at how easily Vivien let her caregiver control her. Little Vivi was a natural submissive after all. 

Once she was on her back, Vivien finally caught a glimpse of what it was that Molly had been digging around for, a strange little device that she was now holding in her hand. “What is that?”

“A little gift that Miss Panda got for each of you little ones~” Molly held up the pastel green device, the color clearly indicating that there was a set of six, one for each color of the rainbow.

“What is it, Miss Molly?”

“You’ll see in a second, don’t you worry~!!” Molly giggled, gently pulling Vivien’s skirt upwards so that she could get at her diaper. “Still dry, I see.”

“You just changed me, Miss!!” Vivien squeaked, feeling Molly begin to untape the cute little taped that kept her little one’s diaper strapped to her waist. 

“I know, I haven’t forgotten~” Molly snickered evilly. “Don’t you worry, it’s going right back on… Miss Molly just has a new toy for you~”

“A new toy?” Vivien let out a quick moan, feeling Molly push something into her powdery little slit. “Wh-what was that…”

“Something to help Miss Molly, and by extension Miss Panda, control your behavior~”

“C-control my behavior?” Vivien whined, her cheeks flushed with humiliation. “What does that mean?”

“It’s a vibrator, Vivi.” Molly strapped the little control panel type thing to Vivien’s thigh, letting the wire lead all the way into her little girl’s delicate flower as she taped Vivi’s diaper to her waist once more. 

“How does it work, Miss?”

“Good question little one~” Molly smiled, helping her little girl sit back up on her padded butt as her caregiver explained. “If you behave like you should, and act like a good girl, then Miss Panda or I might just reward you with a little buzz, how does that sound?”

“That sounds… fun?” Vivi smiled, crossing her legs and trying to make herself look cute. 

Vivi was trying her best just to adjust and survive here. It had only been a day, but she was already showing a remarkable willingness to listen and do as she’s told, and it was likely due to the help of her caregiver that she was moving along at such a quick rate. 

It also helped that the facility hadn’t picked the little ones completely at random. For their inaugural class, many of the girls chosen were ones that could be seen as naturally submissive in one way or another. This was including the rambunctious Aubree, the stubborn Zoey, and the persistently strong-willed Charlotte. All of the girls had a weakness that could be exploited, and Vivi’s was her curiosity. 

“Is this a date, then?” She blushed, unsure of how to approach the topic. Vivien had, unfortunately, never been on a date before, let alone one with a girl.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, cutie pie~” Molly stood back up, flattening the hem of her dress out. “If you want to be Miss Molly’s girlfriend, you’ll have to  **happily** and  **eagerly** submit to her.”

Vivien blushed, letting Molly grab her by the hand and pull her up to her feet. “What does that mean, Miss?”

“That means no more reluctantly doing as I say.” Molly took her little by both of her hands, smiling at her. “You listen to what I say, and you’re happy doing it.”

“I can’t force myself to be happy…” Vivien frowned, squeezing her caregiver’s hands. 

“If you can’t be happy with me, then why would you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I…” Vivien blushed, trying desperately to put her thoughts into words. “I think I  **can** be happy with you.”

“I like making my little ones happy, Vivi.” Molly smiled. “And you are my little one, aren’t you?”

“I am…” Vivien took a deep breath and tried again, a bit more enthusiastic this time. “I’m your little one~” 

“Then you’ll do as Mommy says, and behave like a good girl.”

Vivien nodded, willing to give it a try. “Yes, Mommy…”

“Happily and eagerly, sweetie.”

“Y-yes, Mommy~!!”

“Good girl, Vivi~” Molly smirked, letting go just one of Vivien’s hands as she reached into her bag, digging out the remote to the little one’s vibrator and pressing a button. 

Vivien shuddered as she felt it begin to vibrate inside of her, her labia very briefly contracting around the wire as she quivered with delight, unable to stop herself from whining happily at the surprisingly strong feeling of Molly remotely activating a toy inside of her. 

She expected it to stop momentarily, but Molly didn’t turn it off instantly, instead Vivi watched as her caregiver placed one hand on the little one’s bottom, and gently pulled Vivien towards her. “Feels nice to be rewarded, doesn’t it?”

Oh god did it feel good, the girl was so sexually inexperienced that she’d never felt something like this. Vivien couldn’t form words to answer, so she helplessly nodded to her caregiver instead. 

Molly smirked, shaking the remote in front of her little girl’s face so that Vivi could see it. “I control you now~”

Vivien gritted her teeth and whined, gasping under her breath as she nodded again, barely able to keep her eyes open long enough to take a look at the device in Molly’s hand. 

The silver haired demon grinned, pressing another button on the remote and giggling at the poor helpless little angel’s expression as she turned the vibrator off. She licked her lips, savoring Vivien’s desperate expression as the happy little buzzing between her legs suddenly stopped.

If she didn’t know better, the noise that came out of Vivien’s mouth could almost be mistaken as growling, as the clearly flustered and unhappy little thing gasped angrily, impulsively reaching out and trying to grab the remote from her caregiver in an attempt to turn the vibrator back on. 

“T-turn it back on!!” 

Vivi could still feel herself desperately squeezing her caregiver’s left hand with her right, just as hard as her vulva was still desperately squeezing around the little vibrator nubbin inside of her. 

She reached out for the remote with her other hand, unable to pry herself from Molly’s grasp with the other. Unfortunately, before she could even reach Molly’s other hand with her own, she felt the remote pressed against her throat, as Molly curled her fingers around the submissive little thing’s collar, just about lifting her off of her feet with the sheer difference in strength she possessed above silly little Vivi. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Molly went ahead and did it anyway, deciding to go through with her silent threat of lifting the poor little Ms. Shaw off of her feet by her collar alone.

“I- I- I’m so-sorry.” Vivien knew she fucked up then and there, no doubt about that even in the slightest. 

“You had better be sorry.” Molly frowned, tightening her grip on the collar. “And here I thought you wanted to be my good little plaything~”

“I s-still do, Miss-” Vivien’s voice was cracking out of fear alone. 

“What does this say, little one?” Molly glared at her, trying to firmly assert her power and influence over Vivien’s thoughts through words alone, which wasn’t very hard to do as she gently flicked the little cloud shaped charm attached to the collar, making sure Vivi remembered that it was there. 

“It says  _ Molly’s _ …” Vivi frowned, pulling her hand away from Molly’s wrist, trying to stop herself from prying the remote out of her caregiver’s fingers, not wanting to get into more trouble than she was already in. 

“And what does that mean exactly,  **Vivien?** ” Molly wanted to make Vivi love her, but she had no trouble at all making the stupid little thing fear her.

Like any good parent, Molly didn’t use Vivien’s full name unless the little one did was being scolded. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“I asked you a question, little one.” A little bit softer now, Molly set the girl down, putting her firmly on her feet as she let go of the whole collar and instead only indicating the little charm dangling from her neck. “What does  _ Molly’s  _ mean?”

“It means I belong to Molly, doesn’t it?” Vivi bit her lip, staring down at the floor as she was admonished. “ **I’m** Molly’s?”

“You’re Molly’s what?”

“Molly’s baby…”

“I’m glad you understand the level of significance contained in just this little collar.” Vivi could feel Molly’s disappointed glare even without looking up at her. “Are you scared, little one?”

Vivi quietly nodded, a profusely flustered blush painted on her mid tone cheeks. “Very scared…”

“You’re really bad at staying out of trouble, aren’t you?” Noticing that Vivien wasn’t looking up to see the disappointed expression on her face, Molly started impatiently tapping her foot, making sure that the little one could see it clearly. 

“Yes, Miss Molly…” Vivien swallowed nervously, whimpering as she saw Molly tapping her foot, before looking up and meeting her caregiver’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t want your third timeout of the day, do you?” Molly shook her head at the girl. “Before lunchtime, no less.”

“N-no, Miss Molly…” Vivien continued looking up at her, basking in the cold gaze of Molly’s mint green eyes, pleading for some sort of leeway here. “Please forgive me?”

“I’m scolding you because I want you to do better.” Molly frowned, both hands on her hips. “I want you to be a good girl, because good girls don’t get punished.”

“I’m not trying to be a bad girl, I promise…” Vivien wasn’t doing a very good job of being a good girl, but she wasn’t being a bad girl either. “I’m just new at this.”

“Baby girl…” Molly placed one hand on Vivien’s cheek, catching her gaze before she looked back down, using her other hand to hold Vivien’s. “You’re going to be a good girl, aren’t you?”

“I am… I promise…” Vivien nodded, squeezing her caregivers hand. 

“Alright… I won’t give you another timeout.” Molly smiled, satisfied with Vivi’s show of submission. “But you are to be submissive from here on out, you got that?”

“I got it. Swear.” Vivien nodded, she wasn’t at all excited about the idea, but she didn’t really have a choice. If anything, she was a little bit less enthusiastic now about being Molly’s girlfriend. 

It was possible that her desire to forge some sort of romantic relationship was one born out of stress. In Shaw’s confusion and fear, she latched onto the single silver lining in all of this, whatever feelings that Molly was making her feel when she was nice to her. Vivien realized that she needed to slow down now, following her emotions is going to end up getting her hurt, and she knew that. She didn’t need to be hasty about all of this, this was still only her second day here after all. 

But still, Molly was kind of cute, and if she was really going to be stuck here for the foreseeable future, she might as well do her best to make her caregiver happy. 

“S-so… what do we do now, Molly?” Vivien blushed, making a little bit of smalltalk as the panda sister led her back into the playroom. “What do you do with…  _ littles _ ? Do you play with them? Are there toys to play with?”

Vivien sighed, taking a deep breath and looking around the still sort of horrifying sight that was the adult sized daycare. “Can you help me… understand?”

“Little ones needn’t understand anything, Vivi.” Molly smirked, leading the way. “They need only do as they’re told.”

“Yes, Miss…” It wasn’t exactly the answer she wanted, but it was  _ an  _ answer.

“Soon enough you’ll have a routine which you are intimately familiar with, one you will understand and be able to follow without thinking about it.” Molly paused, appreciating the little one’s sudden interest in learning. “One which, yes, involves playing with toys.”

“What… kinds of toys?” The idea was at least a little bit intriguing to Vivi, she hadn’t played with toys in years, but there was always a small chance that she may enjoy sitting around wearing diapers and playing with toys all day better than going out into the world and having to get a real job. 

“I’m glad you asked!!” Molly snickered, playfully teasing Vivien. “Let’s go meet your new best friend~”

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“So, what do you think, Vivi?”

Vivien blushed, looking down at the stuffed animal in Molly’s hand. “She’s perfect…”

“I thought so.” Molly smiled, holding the plushie up in front of the little one. “You said you liked sheep, so I thought you would appreciate having your favorite animal in your favorite color~” 

“C-can I hold it?” Vivi smiled nervously and the little stuffed lamb.

“Do you think you can take good care of it?” Molly pulled it away slightly.

“I- I just want to see it, I can give it back, Miss, I promise…” Vivien frowned, blushing slightly. 

“Oh?” Molly giggled at her. “I’m not looking to loan her to you~”

“Th-then why show her to me, i-if I can’t hold her?” Vivien blushed harder, completely missing what her caregiver was getting at.

“You can do more than just hold her, if you’d like~”

“You mean…” Vivien somehow blushed even harder. “Can I have her?”

“Of course you can have her, as long as you’re a good girl.”Molly smirked, shaking her head at Vivien’s thick skull. “Do you want her?”

It was a humiliating thing to admit, but she did very much want a stuffie to call her own. Maybe having another little friend would help her come to terms with all of this better, and not fall in love with a psycho lady who she was forced to call Mommy. “I want her… can I please have her?”

“You can have her!!” Molly smirked, pulling the stuffed lamb away from her little girl as soon as she reached out to grab it. “ **If** you give Mommy a kiss, that is~”

Then again, maybe not. It would appear that whatever little inkling got inside of Vivien that was making her want to date the other girl, was not something she could shake free so easily. 

“M-Molly, I-”

“You’re to be eager and submissive.” Molly held the stuffie to her own chest. “Give Mommy a kiss.”

_ Fuck. _ Vivien couldn’t help herself, she wanted to kiss the other girl just as badly as Molly did, if now more, and it was on her to do so. 

So maybe it  **was** crazy and stupid to crave Molly’s love, so what, right now it was what Vivi wanted, and if that made her crazy, then she was crazy. 

Vivien blushed, taking a deep breath as she crawled to the silver haired girl on all fours, leaning in and pressing her lips to Molly’s for a kiss, before sitting back down on her bottom. 

“Good girl, Vivi.” It was made even better by the praise Molly was now giving her for doing so, and that was what Molly was after, showering her in positive reinforcement to encourage good behavior, such as giving kisses. 

Vivien blushed as she felt her padding rub against her bottom, but she quickly forgot about it as soon as Molly approached her, the stuffed sheep in hand. She couldn’t help but smile happy as she squeezed the soft yellow plush for the first time, holding it to her chest and grinning in delight at her caregiver. 

“What do we say, sweetie?” Molly stood up, and from this angle it was impossible to misunderstand who was in charge here. 

“Thank you, Mommy!!” Vivien blushed, looking up at Molly from on the floor. 

But Molly wasn’t going to let her sit for very much longer. “Stand up, kiddo?” 

“Huh?” Vivien blushed, when Molly did something like this it was almost certainly because she was planning something, but the little one rose to her feet anyways, her cute little baby themed shoes almost squeaking on the floor below. 

Vivi was expecting something humiliating to follow after kissing Mommy on the lips and squeezing her new stuffed toy, and Molly most certainly delivered. She lifted the front of the little one’s dress, and Vivi instantly understood that this was one of those much maligned diaper checks that she already dreaded. But such a thing was soon to become a fact of life for the poor girl, and she wasn’t one to put up much of a fuss anyways. 

“Turn around~” Molly spun Vivien herself, both hands on her waist as she forced the little one to look away, wanting to take a look at her backside. At this point, Vivien couldn’t stop herself from whining, her cheeks turning bright red as she blushed, and that was before Molly bent her over. 

Molly did so, lifting the back of Vivi’s skirt upwards so that she could check the backside of her padding, and then she bent poor little Vivien over, her diapered butt sticking out into the air. 

“You’re all mine, aren’t you?” Molly smirked, placing one hand on Vivi’s bottom and gently patting into, doing all she could to assert herself over the poor girl. 

“Y-yes, Miss Molly…” Vivien could most certainly feel it, the shame and humiliation that unfailingly came with being bent over by her caregiver, even disregarding the diaper checks and pats. 

“You don’t like this, do you?” Molly snickered, now rubbing Vivien’s bottom instead.

“N-no, Miss…” Vivien answered, and then doubled back on her answer. “I- I mean… am I supposed to be honest, I’m not trying t-to misbehave!!”

Vivien squeaked loudly, feeling Molly place a firm swat on the little girl’s behind, and that quickly shut Vivi up. 

“Be honest with Mommy for now, little one.” Molly wasn’t punishing her per se, so she wasn’t interested in continuing to swat her on the ass, she would prefer returning to giving her butt rubs instead. 

“Y-yes, Mommy…” Vivien whimpered, squeezing her new stuffed sheep as tightly as she could. 

“You may not like this yet.” Molly smirked, cooing Vivi from behind. “But eventually you’ll learn to love it, okay?”

“Y-yes, Miss!!” Vivien smiled awkwardly, feeling Molly gently pull her back up, telling her to stop bending over. “I’ll do my best to enjoy myself…”

“Very good!!” Molly smiled, giving Vivi just a couple final pats on the bottom before taking her by the hand again. “I’m quite happy to hear that~”

“Wh-what now, Molly?” Vivien swallowed nervously, squeezing her stuffie as she amended herself. “M-Miss Molly, I mean…”

“Well…” Sure, Molly was the one in charge, and she had complete and total control over what Vivi was to do at all times, but she was open to suggestions from her little one. “What does my little girl feel like doing?”

“Miss?” Vivien blushed, unsure of how she wanted to answer the question. 

“It’s the weekend, sweets. You don’t have school today.” Molly smiled tenderly, running her fingers through Vivi’s hair. “What do you want to do today?”

“Wh-what is there to do, Ma’am?”

“There is always naptime of course~” Molly taunted with her, motioning towards the crib that Vivien hated. 

Vivi simply grimaced, shaking her head in protest as she silently clung to her stuffed lamb.

“Right, you did just recently wake up, didn’t you?”

“I’m not tired, Miss…”

“You can always play with your toys~”

“What toys?” Vivi blushed, holding onto the stuffed sheep. It was true that she now had  _ a _ toy, but she didn’t have anything more than her new plushie. It was hardly enough to be able to play with, at this point it was more of a comfort item for her. 

The two girls were now in Vivi’s nursery. It was actually technically  _ Molly’s  _ nursery, after all, everything inside of this room belonged to Molly, and that included Vivien. The little one couldn’t exactly own her nursery if she herself was owned by her caregiver. The important point was that even though it had quite a few things that the two girls were going to need, it still didn’t have much in the way of toys. 

From where she was standing, Molly only saw two toys in the room to play with.

One of the toys was the stuffed animal cradled in Vivi’s arms.

And the other toy was the little one who was **holding** the plush lamb.

Molly giggled eagerly, taking Vivien by one of her hands as she turned her towards the door. “We can find you some toys to play with, my little doll~”

“Where are we going?” Vivien blushed, feeling a little knot in her tummy as she received the title of  _ Molly’s little doll~ _

“Where do you think we’re going sweetie?” Molly tugged on her girl’s hand, sending her forward towards the door. “The playroom is where all of the toys are, isn’t it?”

Vivien nodded, remembering the big toy chest with all of the different things inside of it, including the blocks that Charlie was playing with. “So we’re going to the playroom, then?”

“Of course we are, Vivi~”

And so they did, stepping out of the nursery Molly kept organized for her little one, and stepping out into the huge playroom, which was still mostly empty, much like the nursery was. But she just knew that it was also waiting to be filled. 

“Wh-what if there are other girls out there, Miss?” It only just occurred to Vivi that there might be other little ones that she didn’t yet know out and about, playing with their toys. 

“Then I guess Mommy will just have to make you play with them, huh?”

“…D-do I have to?”

“You do as Mommy says, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, Miss…” Vivien blushed, hiding her face behind her stuffie, trying to avoid saying the word Mommy more than she needed to.

“Then if Mommy tells you to, you have to~” Molly let go of her hand, giving her a firm pat on the butt. “You want to make friends with the other girls, don’t you?”

“N-not really…” Vivien was a lot of things, but among those things, she was neither brave nor outgoing, what she was, was shy. 

“Awe…” Vivien could feel the mockery in Molly’s voice as she cooed at her. “Well unfortunately, I’m not giving you a choice, okay?”

“Yes, Mommy…” Whoops, there went trying not to call Molly Mommy, her name was coincidentally, not very far from the word Mommy. “I’ll do my best.”

“And would you look at that~” Molly snickered, pointing out the other girls to her as the playmat came within sight. “Not one, but two other little girls waiting to become your friends~”

“ _ Yayy… _ ” Vivien’s exclamation of excitement was so unenthusiastic and filled to the brim with dismay and sarcasm that Molly couldn’t help but let it slide. 

“Hello girls~” Molly was their superior, so she didn’t feel shy or scared at all to address them. “Who do we have here?”

Vivi recognized them both, but didn’t remember either of their names. Clearly, they also had been put through enough with their respective caregivers to know that Molly was someone who demanded not just respect, but an answer.

“H-hello, Miss…” The first girl actually bowed her head, trying to show due respect to Molly as she approached them. “I- I’m Zoey. Zoey Fletcher… It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Hello, Zoey~” Molly snickered, giggling at her under her breath. “It looks like Miss Jenna did a number on your little ego already, hasn’t she?”

“Sh-she has, Miss…” Zoey didn’t even look up, her head still lowered, but it wasn’t lowered in any natural position, this was still a sign of respect. “Y-you’re Miss Molly, right?”

“That I am, sweets.” Molly smiled, briefly looking over to the blushing Vivien and smiling before turning to the girl that Zoey was playing with. “And  **you** are?”

Vivi couldn't remember Zoey as well, being someone she only saw in the distance, and never really heard speak, but the other girl she did recognize, having been right next to her in the lineup. 

Clearly quite nervous, the girl glanced over across the room, making eye contact with someone else before feeling safe enough to speak. “I’m Maisie…”

“Maisie what?” Molly grinned evilly, the kind of person to press others buttons.

“Maisie Thompson…” She glanced away again, and it was at this point that Vivien realized that the pair of girls weren’t unsupervised, there was another caregiver in the room.

“I’ve been calling her  _ ‘Thomboy~’ _ ” The other caregiver snickered menacingly, cutting to the core of Maisie’s insecurities in the matter of moments. “She doesn’t like it very much~”

“My little doll here doesn’t much like the nickname I’ve given her either.” Molly responded, pulling her little one into the conversation involuntarily. Vivien swallowed nervously, feeling Molly place one hand on her lower back, patting her gently. “Why don’t you introduce yourself to the class again, baby?”

_ Of course… I just can’t get a break… _

“I’m Vivien Shaw.” She squeezed her new stuffie as tight as she possibly could, smiling at the other women in the room. “But Miss Molly likes to call me Vivi~”

. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Well hello there, little rebels~” Molly smiled eagerly at the two girls cowering in fear of her, despite not being hers. “Do you mind if my little one plays with you?”

“O-of course not, Ma’am…” Zoey nodded her head, clearly not wanting to upset Vivien’s caregiver. Although there weren’t signs of physical abuse on her, she had clearly already been put through a lot.

Zoey was a very pretty woman, seemingly in her mid to late twenties rather than early twenties like either Vivien or her caregiver were. Her hair was dyed bright scarlet red, something which had clearly been the case for quite a while, and not a new development. Her makeup was just as pretty as her hair, something she pulled off with relative ease, seemingly free of blemishes or bruises. 

Maisie however, was not spared the pain of having bruises painted onto her face, and these blemishes weren’t painted on with makeup, nor were they the kind that could be concealed behind a fresh coat of paint. She had a pretty bad cut on her bottom lip, a bruise on her neck and chin, what looked like a red sore on her right cheek, and a fairly nasty black eye on the left side of her face. 

And those eyes were terrified eyes, darting over her caregiver across the room from her, too nervous to speak. It was obvious that this other woman was the one who inflicted those injuries to her, and she was doing her best to avoid earning more. “Can she join us, Miss Chelsea?”

“Why of course she can, _tomboy_. Ah don’t mind at all~” Maisie’s caregiver, Chelsea, was a natural redhead, and she had a slight drawl, though Vivien hesitated to assume she was southern. She was a bigger woman, but that was more muscle than anything else. She had just a few freckles on her pale face, but she was leagues and leagues behind Vivien in that department. Her orange hair was cut short, but it was messy. Chelsea was clearly more of a physical woman, and it was clear that she was the one who put those cuts and bruises on Maisie’s face. “Just don’t dump her on me an’ scram, sis. I ain’t here to babysit three kids at once, not tonight.”

“Well I hope you don’t mind if I sit right here, then.” Molly stepped towards her, sitting directly in Chelsea’s lap, almost as a way to taunt her. 

“Why, you little-” Chelsea wrinkled her nose, shaking her head and rolling her head at Molly. “How’s shawshanks development coming along?”

“Oh, Vivien doesn’t bite.” Molly snickered, briefly glancing over at her little. “Or else she gets punished~”

Vivien quickly looked away, the poor doll couldn’t help but feel a little bit icky watching the two caregivers together, so she instead went ahead and decided to mingle with the other littles. 

“God, I hate that…” It sounded like Maisie was reacting the same way, though she was careful to speak quietly enough that her caregiver couldn’t hear her. 

“Shhh. They can still hear you…” Despite this, Zoey was still quite scared that they would be overheard, even if her own caregiver was nowhere to be seen. 

Vivi was no less embarrassed about her predicament now than she already was, despite knowing that Zoey and Maisie were in the exact same situation as she was. If anything, just the fact that she was around more people made it even worse for her, especially since she was already so shy. 

A wave of shame that washed over her as she gently sat her padded bottom on the playmat next to the other two girls. Sure, all three of them were wearing diapers, but it was still humiliating for her. 

_What am I supposed to do now?_ Vivien didn’t even notice how hard she was squeezing her stuffed lamb to her chest in what could only really be self defense, but the other girls did notice. 

“Lamb got your tongue?” Maisie somehow managed to be more chipper than either Zoey or Vivien, despite being the one with the face covered in bruises. Guess she just couldn’t help but make that joke. 

Vivien consciously clung to the stuffed yellow sheep doll now, intent on keeping it for herself. “I’m just nervous, okay?”

“We’re all nervous.” Zoey frowned, nervously smiling at Vivien, trying to be welcoming. “Nervous might honestly be an understatement, but-”

“But you girls will get used to it, soon enough~” Molly was listening. Molly was always listening. “Now be good and play nice.” 

“Didn’t we come out here to look at toys, Miss Molly?” Vivien turned in place to face her, her legs criss crossed in front of her as she held her stuffed sheep to her chest. 

“Toys for you to play with, yes.” Molly smiled at her, that wicked look still painted on her face. “Toys are for playing with, sweetheart.”

“I know that, but-” 

“What good are a few toys if you aren’t playing with them?” Molly was still sitting in the bigger woman’s lap, but she didn’t seem to mind that at all. “Now go on and play, honey~”

“Can’t I play in my room?”

“There aren’t any toys in your room, sweets.” Molly scoffed at her, beginning to grow impatient. “Now do as I say.”

“Sounds like you’ve been having more trouble than you’ve been letting on, Maggie~” Chelsea snickered at her sister. “You’re sure playing nice cop is working for ya?”

“It’s working just fine, Chelsea.” Molly sighed, shaking her head at the other caregiver. “But thank you for your concern.”

“I’m just sayin, it’s not your style, Molly.” Chelsea turned and grinned at both Vivien and Maisie. “Just look at how well Maisie is doing, all thanks to a few bruises.”

“That’s more than a few bruises, _Chel-belle_.” Molly winced seeing the sheer amount of bruises on the other girl’s face. “Besides, I would like to keep my doll’s face as pretty as possible~”

“Oh, so she’s yer doll now, huh?” Chelsea couldn’t help but mimic Molly’s evil grin as she heard that. “You’re sure she’s the one playin with toys, sis?”

“I never said I wasn’t~” Molly grinned proudly. “Now be a good little doll, Vivi, and play with the other toys~”

 _I’m not your toy…_ Vivien wanted to protest, but she couldn’t. _I’m nobody’s toy…_

“I know the kind of damage yer capable of Molly.” Chelsea continued. “You ain’t no good cop, sis… you ought to show her what she’s in for.”

Vivi swallowed nervously, unable to pry her eyes away from her caregiver as the two women talked. It shined a new sort of light on Molly, who Vivi knew from the start wasn’t as nice as she made herself seem. Her caregiver was expecting her to play with the other two littles, but right now Maisie and Zoey were surely just watching this scene play out. “Molly?”

“Play with the other dolls, little one.” Molly snapped at her, giving her one final warning. “Unless you really want me to give you a spanking right here in front of the other girls.”

Chelsea’s taunting and antagonizing were getting to Molly, who was inching closer and closer to going ahead and proving her sister right. Molly was no sweetheart, unlike Vivi, she was a bully. 

What else could her little one do at this point but be a good doll and play with the other girls? 

Vivi was brought out here to find toys to play with, and it was clear that Maisie and Zoey were those said toys that Molly was telling her to play with. Dolls are toys after all, and just like Vivien was to Molly, Maisie and Zoey were Chelsea and Jenna’s dolls respectively. The girls were little more than their caregiver’s toys, and toys were meant to be played with after all. 

But even though she still hated Molly, Vivi couldn’t help but feel like Molly deserves more of a break, especially from getting teased for being nice to her. Vivi liked that her caregiver was being relatively nice to her, she definitely preferred good cop to bad cop. 

She didn’t want Molly to change tactics, she wanted Molly to be nice to her. But clearly Molly wasn’t going to continue being nice unless it was working. Vivien needed to prove that it was working. 

“I’m being insubordinate, aren’t I?” Vivien blushed, so desperate for Molly to continue being nice to her that she would go so far as to humiliate herself in front of the other women, if only to save herself from even worse pain and humiliation down the road. “I’m sorry, Mommy…” 

**Mommy.** She called her Mommy in front of other people. Everyone heard that, and it most certainly caught her attention, her little saving face maneuver was working. 

Sure, Vivien wasn’t an incredibly smart girl. She wasn’t a Charlotte, and she most certainly wasn’t a Sophia Cavalier, bless her soul. But she was empathetic, and she knew how to make Molly feel good, at least as far as knowing that stroking her ego was a good way to make her happy. 

If stroking her ego was going to get her out of facing Molly’s bad side, then Vivien was willing to stroke Molly’s ego as much as it took. It was working, she could tell how much Molly was appreciating this, and she was willing to go further. 

“I didn’t know there were going to be other girls out here… I thought we were going to get some toys and go back to our room alone…” Vivien was really selling the helpless and shy little girl act here, maybe being an arts student wasn’t a total waste. “I’m sorry, Mommy… I just wanted to play with you… alone~”

 _Flirting?_ Fuck, Vivien had never flirted before, not with anyone in her life. What was she doing? 

It was going to be really hard to convince **herself** that she didn’t have some silly crush on her caregiver, let alone convince Molly of that, especially after humiliating herself in front of everyone else, just to make her _Mommy_ look better. 

Molly was going to have a wonderful time rubbing this in later, hell, she was never going to let this go. 

“Go on, baby girl.” Molly smirked, gloating at the sight of the expression on Chelsea’s face. “Show Miss Chelsea how much progress you’ve made~”

 _I can do that._ Vivien smiled at Molly, hugging her stuffed animal as tight as she could, wiggling in place to make herself look cute. “I just thought Molly wanted to play with her dolly…” 

_Molly’s Dolly~_

Now **that** was a title that was going to stick with her for the rest of her life, whether she wanted it to or not. 

“So yer already at the _Mommy_ stage, huh?” Chelsea giggled, not at Molly, but at Vivien. “I’m impressed~”

“I’m sure you are.” Molly grinned proudly. “Want to see something else?”

Chelsea nodded, and as soon as Molly turned to her, she knew exactly what her caregiver was plotting. With one press of a button, Molly very briefly turned her little one’s vibrator back on, causing little Vivi to squeak and whimper with delight as it hummed between her legs for just a few moments before the devil woman turned it back off. It took a whole hell of a lot of a restraint for Vivien not to protest once more once Molly had deactivated it, but she was still trying to make Molly look good after all. 

“You’re good, _Mollrat._ I’ll give you that~” Chelsea’s smile was less one of jealousy, and more one of respect. “You’ll have to teach me to be a good cop someday.”

“I would **love** to be your bad cop one of these days, Chel.” Molly glanced over at Maisie, watching the little one swallow nervously. “Double date sometime?”

“Deal.”

_Wait, that’s not what I wanted…_ Vivien blushed, looking up in horror as she heard Molly volunteer to be a bad cop, and from the sounds of it, _double date_ sure did make it seem like Vivi was going to be forced to be involved in her caregiver’s exercise in being the bad cop. _Oh no…_

“But not tonight, I’m afraid.” Molly snickered, and it was at least a relief for her to hear that Molly had no such plans to do so tonight. “My little toy has a point, I do want time alone with my dolly tonight~”

“Fair enough…” Chelsea rolled her eyes, staring down at Vivien and giving her a nod of approval. “Can’t exactly leave _Scarlet letter_ over here alone and unsupervised, can I, Zed?”

“N-no, Miss Chelsea…” Zoey was clearly caught off guard, not expecting to be suddenly pulled into a conversation which didn’t at all concern her. “Of course not…”

Where in the world Chelsea kept coming up with these nicknames was beyond Vivien, but her little one clearly wasn’t having a very fun time. “Can we play now, Ma’am?”

“Go ahead and play with the other dolls, tomboy~” Chelsea growled at her under her breath. “Make a new friend before Molly and her dolly have to leave.”

And with that, the three littles were once again seemingly left to play amongst themselves. But there was literally no recovering from that for Vivi, especially after the pathetic display that she had just decided to put on for her caregiver. 

“Wow… Molly’s got you whipped, huh?” Maisie grinned mischievously, clearly quite pained by her bruised face, but trying to make it clear that she was just playfully teasing the other girl, and not actually trying to make fun of her. 

“I’m so so sorry, Vivien.” Zoey was nothing but empathetic. “I heard Molly was bad, but I didn’t imagine she was this bad…”

Great, that’s exactly what she needed right now. **Pity**. Vivien didn’t want pity, she wanted to bury her head in a pillow and scream herself to sleep, but she had to settle for mumbling into the pastel yellow wool of her plush lamb instead. 

“I couldn’t remember who got assigned to Molly, but I couldn’t help but feel sorry for you.” Zoey continued. “But it looks like you’re doing… okay? Right?”

Vivien quickly glanced over at Molly, making sure she wasn’t watching her shake her head, and she shook her head, desperately. Fuck no she wasn’t doing okay, Molly was a silver skinned demonette, and it was clear that everyone already knew that. 

“Need a hug, hon?” Maisie offered, but Vivi was a little bit too distressed to respond, so she just went ahead and gave her a hug anyways. “It’s gonna be okay…”

“No it’s not.” Thank goodness, a reasonable voice amongst the littles. Zoey wasn’t the type of person to break after just one day, she wasn’t going to bend over and give herself over to her caregiver, even if it looked like she was. Zoey was being behaved on the surface, but like Vivi’s show of self degradation, it was all a front. Zoey was not at all happy about her situation, and unlike Vivi, she was the kind of person who was willing to do something about it.

“There’s not really anything **we** can do about it, though…” Maisie was living in a world of utter misery, already sick of being held in the cruel grasp of the abusive Chelsea. 

“Don’t give up so quickly, Maisie…” Zoey swallowed nervously, trying to comfort the other girl. “It’s… I just… we just need somewhere we can talk alone… where they can’t hear us.”

“Then it’s just too bad that we can hear you from everywhere, my little cherry bomb~” Zoey’s heart dropped as soon as she heard Jenna’s voice, as the other caregiver entered the playroom from somewhere that Vivi couldn’t pinpoint. “You’re not planning on making trouble, are you Zoey?”

“N-no, Ma’am!!” Zoey very desperately pleaded with her caregiver, turning to face her and bowing to show respect to the most senior of all of the panda sisters, Jenna. It occurred to Vivi that Zoey must also have a pretty rough time, Jenna was like Molly in many ways, and it must take a degree of skill to be the de facto leader of all of the caregivers. “P-please, Miss… I’m sorry… c-can we go somewhere together, I can help you finish y-your errands.”

It was quite concerning for the other littles to watch Zoey’s confidence shatter in the face of her caregiver, but it was a relief to know that Zoey’s willpower wasn’t one that could be easily erased. 

“Behave, or I’ll finger you til you pass out.” Jenna wasn’t impressed by her doll’s pitiful show of respect.

“Y-you can do that anyways, Ma’am-” Now that, that was more Jenna’s speed, and Zoey could tell that her caregiver appreciated hearing that. 

“Right. Then I will.” Jenna smirked, gesturing towards the other two caregivers. “Behave, or I’ll hand you off to Molly.”

“Y-yes, Miss Jenna… I’ll behave…” Not that, that was not something that Zoey was even remotely excited to hear. 

“I can make her little butt as red as her hair~” Molly overheard what they were saying, and she was more than happy to oblige. “Chelsea and I were just talking about putting on a little display~”

“Tch.” Jenna shook her head, passing up the offer. “Not unless she’s extra disobedient… which I don’t think she’s going to be, are you?”

Zoey, not wanting to speak out of line, simply shook her head. 

“Awe… well, I’m going to need **someone** to demonstrate on.” Molly grinned, hell bent on making one of the little girl’s lives a living hell tonight. “Who’s it going to be instead?”

Maisie swallowed nervously, trembling as she made eye contact with the daemonette for the first time. “M-Miss Chelsea… please…”

“Ugh… I’m supposed to try good cop, aren’t I?” Chelsea groaned, more than excited to see her own little get beaten and tortured by her sister, but deciding against it, at least for now. “You can sit in my lap… but you’re going to watch.”

Maisie, just like Zoey, only nodded silently, unbelievably relieved that she wasn’t the one who would have to find herself at the end of Molly’s wrath. 

_But that only leaves…_

“Oh, little doll~” 

Molly licked her lips, her eyes locked onto her target as she watched her little one quiver in fear of her malicious aura. She was dead set on making somebody miserable tonight, and her own little girl was the only one without someone to protect her… because her protector was the one looking for a victim. 

And there was no way in hell that Vivien was getting out of this.

“Come to Mommy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right!! i hope you all thoroughly enjoyed that!!
> 
> i hate to be the buzzkill, but this story is formally on hiatus. (at least for the next to weeks, if not until January)  
> but there will be more to come, don't worry about that~


	10. Chapter 10

“Did I do something wrong, Miss Molly?” 

Vivien was beyond nervous as she made her way to her caregiver. She could feel the gaze of every other girl in the room, watching her walk to the she-demon she called ‘Mommy.’ Little Vivi was about to be thoroughly humiliated in front of **everyone**.

“Nothing at all, my sweet little dolly. I’m just going to make an example out of you~”

“But-”

“No buts. Do as Mommy says.” Molly had her own stool to sit on at this point, no longer finding herself in someone’s lap. That was about to be Vivi’s job. “Bend yourself over my lap, baby girl.”

“Do I have to, Miss?”

“Do you hear how stupid that question sounds, Vivi?”

“Yes, Ma’am… I do…”

“Then yes… yes you do.” Molly smiled gently, patting her thighs for Vivi to find her way there. “Now come on~"

Vivien was nothing if not stupidly easy to coerce, but this just didn't seem very fair to her.

_If I didn't do anything wrong, then why is she punishing me?_

Over Molly's lap she went, and she was not at all happy about it.

"Now what's got you in a huff all of a sudden?" Molly could feel the tension in Vivien's body as she laid face down over the girl's thighs, her knees just barely off of the floor. "You were doing so well, baby bop~"

Vivien whimpered and whined, shaking her head. "If I was doing so well, then why am I over your knee?"

"Because that's **exactly** where I want you, doll." Vivien felt Molly gently lifting the skirt of her dress, placing her hand on the little one's padded bottom. "Now I can do this with or without diapers on your little butt to protect you, but I think for your sake, you're going to want to keep that padding of yours right where it is~"

A spanking. Vivi was getting a spanking. Not because she had misbehaved, but because Molly wanted to give her one. 

To make an example of her in front of the other girls.

"Hello there, little ones!!" Molly waved down at the other charges, addressing them rather than Vivien. "I'm Miss Molly~"

“Hi, Miss Molly…” With a little bit of nudging by Chelsea, both of the other girls managed to reply, finding themselves sitting in Chelsea's lap together.

“I'm going to need you both to sit tight and watch closely now, because I have a very special show for you both.” Molly grinned, and Vivi winced, feeling her caregiver rub her bottom through the seat of her diaper. “This is my little doll, Vivi. Say hi to the other girls, Vivi~”

Vivi continued to whine, closing her eyes and doing as she was told, bracing herself and waiting for it to all be over before it even began. "H-hi…"

"Hi Vivi…" The two other girls said in unison, also not liking where this was going, but both glad that it wasn't them who was being made an example of.

_Time to teach them their place then~_

Molly grabbed Vivien’s ponytail with her other hand, watching the girl yelp loudly out of pain and fear, if she was going to do this, she was going to give Vivien a proper Molly style punishment, hair pulling and all. “Now Vivien here is a wonderful little angel, and do you all know why?”

“Why’s that?” Chelsea piped up, grinning at the show. “Teach me why, Molly~”

“It’s because Vivi here understands that misbehaving means getting punished… and she doesn’t want to be punished, especially by Miss Molly, isn’t that right, Vivi?”

Vivien bit down on her own tongue to keep herself from screaming. She was too frozen by Molly’s might to get up and flee, but she still had enough control of her hands to hide her face behind them. “Y-yes, Ma’am…”

But Molly was having none of that, what fun was letting her hide her face from view when everyone wanted to see her cry. She yanked on her little one’s hair again, making sure that Vivi knew not to hide from everybody. “Show your pretty face to the audience, girly~”

And gods did Vivien have a pretty face, Molly could just eat her up, especially when she was about to cry. 

_I need to kiss that pretty face later~_

“Are you ready, girls?”

Molly licked her lips, staring down into Vivi’s scared eyes as she gazed up to her caregiver, the person she was supposed to look to for love and protection, about to hurt her for her own enjoyment. 

_Smack._ Vivi hadn’t even noticed that her caregiver’s touch had left her bottom until Molly brought her hand back down on her, spanking her square on the ass. 

And it was painful. 

“Owww!!!!” Vivien shouted loudly. That smack had no business hurting that badly even through layers of padding, either Molly’s strength was monstrous or the little one was just a weakling. “Molly!!!”

“Hush now, baby.” She yanked on the girl’s hair, hearing her whine. Molly wasn’t freakishly strong, Vivi just had a low pain tolerance. “Mommy is demonstrating~”

“But I didn’t do anything!!” Vivien was crying scared tears in her caregiver’s lap from just one swat, and there was no telling how badly she’d react if it went on. 

_Smack!!!_ Molly smacked her little girl on the ass again, much harder this time. If the first one was just for demonstration, this one was for the little tantrum she had begun to throw. 

“This hurts a lot doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes!!!” Vivien was biting her lip and kicking her legs in protest, trying not to keep throwing a fit, but failing miserably. 

“That’s the point, sweetie~” She rubbed the girl’s bottom, drowning her in humiliation as she did so. “Molly’s dolly is going to behave and take her spanking like a big girl, isn’t she?”

 _Dolly?_ Vivien sniffled, limp in her caregiver’s lap as she whined like anything but a big girl. “Dolly…” 

“Do you want your dolly, hon?” Molly slowly let go of the girl’s hair, gently rubbing her upper back. “Do you think that’ll help?”

“Mhmm…” Vivien nodded, desperate to have something to grasp onto. “Please…” 

Vivi wasn’t sure where her stuffed lamb had gone, and she didn’t know how it found its way back to her, but she was more than happy to have her back in her arms to help her through this. 

And Molly kept going, feeling the little one tense up in her lap as she was spanked, her quiet sobs growing louder and louder as it went on, from sniffles to sobs to wails, it turns out that Vivien Shaw was quite the weakling.

Vivi had never been spanked before, especially not by Molly. Her parents would never do that to her or her siblings, they weren’t like that- but Molly was. This was uncharted territory for the poor thing, and she didn’t like it. 

Her stuffed sheep made the most adorable squeaking sound as it was squeezed, and once Vivien began to squeeze she didn’t let go. It was almost like a dog toy in that regard, making the poor girl look and feel even less human than she already did, a useless animal stuck in her owner’s lap. 

_No… please don’t look at me… not like this…_

Molly was putting on a show for her sister and the two other littles, and they were definitely watching. Not only was Chelsea getting a kick out of this, her girl seemed to be too, glad that she wasn’t the only one whose caregiver hit her.

Zoey on the other hand, was not quite as excited. She was just sitting back down beside the other two, likely having been the one to deliver the stuffed animal back to Vivien, and she hoped that Chelsea wouldn’t notice that she was no longer sitting in the caregiver’s lap.

_Please close your eyes?_

Vivien couldn’t stand it, being watched like this. She looked so pathetic, and she knew it. Is this what her new life was? Laying in Molly’s lap, ass up in the air as other women watched her getting spanked while wearing diapers and clutching a squeaky stuffed toy? 

“This i-isn’t fair!!” Vivien couldn’t hold her tongue, her thoughts spilling out of her mouth just as uncontrollably as an infant often cried, she couldn’t help that she wasn’t in control. 

“St-stop it!! S-sto-EEEP!!” Molly silenced her, clasping her hand over Vivi’s mouth to prevent her from whining and complaining any more than she already was. 

“Hush now, naughty little thing~” Vivien had been behaving well, that was true, but she certainly wasn’t behaving right now.

Vivien furled her eyebrows in anger, unsure of what else she could even possibly do in this scenario- except for one thing.

She could cry, and she did. 

Molly kept her hand clasped over her little doll’s mouth to keep her from screaming and shouting at her while she spanked the girl, more just to have her own fun than for the sake of the demonstration anymore. But then Vivien started crying, honestly and genuinely crying. 

This wasn’t the loud wails of pain anymore, these were the sullen sobs of fear and sadness. She couldn’t even hear them, not only because she was practically gagging the girl with her hand, but because they were quiet. 

Vivi wasn’t letting out any over the top shrieks for attention like some girls that Molly had dealt with in the past. She was sniffling and sniveling, shedding tears that she was hoping no one would see or hear, just for her own sake. 

Molly couldn’t hear them, but she could feel them. She could feel her little one’s warm breath on her skin as she cried, as well as the tears rolling out of her eyes and onto the back of her caregiver’s hand, still covering her mouth. 

Vivien didn’t know why or how, but she was still being spanked, and all she wanted was for it to stop. She didn’t care how she looked anymore, she just wanted to be done. 

“Mmmph-hhh-hhh-hhh.” Gone was the kicking of her legs, she knew she wasn’t getting out of this no matter how hard she struggled, and she respected the other girl’s strength. 

She respected Molly and her authority, even as Molly was spanking and making a fool out of her. She couldn’t really bring herself to hate Molly because she knew that the other woman was in control here, the only person who could get her out of this. 

“It’s okay baby girl~” Molly paused for just a moment, rubbing Vivien’s bottom through her diaper, pressing the padding into her stinging skin. 

Vivi squeaked and squirmed but she didn’t pull away, caught in Molly’s grasp. Something about feeling this other woman rubbing her genitals through her diaper right in the middle of being spanked and degraded felt good. It carried with it a raw primal sensation that very basically brought pleasure to her sexual organs, and it had her stuck in place. 

“I’m impressed you’ve kept your diaper clean up until this point.” Molly hummed eagerly, squeezing the girl’s privates through her padding. “I guess that means we can keep at it~”

 **_Smack!!!_ ** Vivi’s loins didn’t have enough time to miss Molly’s touch before she felt her bringing her hand back down onto her ass once more, this time harder than she ever had. 

_Fuck!!!_ Vivi didn’t have a potty mouth, except inside of her own head. But that swat was enough to rupture something inside of her. Her diaper **was** getting damp, but not from sweat or even an inability to hold back her urine. She was getting wet between the legs. 

_No!! Stop it!! You can’t do that!!_

Vivi squirmed even harder as Molly kept going, trying to shut herself down as she continued laying bent over in the other woman’s lap, growing wetter by the second. 

_You can’t like this!! I don’t like this!! I don’t!!_

“Mmm-mmyy!!!” She cried for her mommy’s help through her closed lips, arching her back as she tried to readjust for relief. She eyed Molly, desperate for her help, desperate for her to stop. But she wasn’t going to. 

She was going to do something however, as Vivi continued to whine through her spanking, she began to gently bounce the girl’s abdomen with her knee, pressuring her groin and her bladder. 

Molly wanted her wet between the legs and she was going to get her wet between the legs, but she couldn’t let her caregiver know that she was being turned on by this, even just slightly. Which meant making a fool of herself in front of the other girls. 

There was a grunt from her lips and a short quiet hiss as Vivien’s padding slowly warmed up in Molly’s lap, against her hands as she spanked her. It made each successive swat sting even harder against her skin, but the poor little thing slowly let her pride slip away as she wet herself in Molly’s lap, while being spanked no less. 

_Please don’t say it, please don’t say it, please don’t say anything…_

“There’s a good girl~” Molly smirked, clasping her hand over the little one’s warm padding as she gently began to rub it into the girl’s crotch. “Looks like somebody couldn’t help but piss themselves, huh?”

 _God damn it, Molly!!!!_

Vivien hated the fact that she decided to point it out to everyone even more than the fact that she had done it. She had wet her pants in front of Molly, but she had never done it in front of anyone else, and she didn’t really want them to know that she had. 

“Nnnnghhhh!!!!” Out of a split second of pure uncontrolled anger, Vivien did something unthinkable, she bit the palm of Molly’s hand, still clasped over her mouth, and she instantly regretted it. 

Molly hissed, pulling her hand away from the girl, but it only lasted a few seconds before her hand was around Vivien’s ponytail, yanking on her hair as punishment.

Now Vivi was bawling again, and even worse, this wasn’t helping her between the legs. This was just making it worse. 

Molly was about to be done, but thanks to her little one’s stunt, she kept going, just for a little while longer. 

“Mommy…” The spanking went on until Vivi was calling for her mommy for help, and by the time it was all over, her mommy was more than happy to cradle her in her arms. “Please…”

Vivien had been thoroughly debased and humiliated in front of everyone else in the room, who by now not only included the three girls who had been there before, but a few new faces, one of which she didn’t even recognize. 

The crowd had doubled in size, with Zoey now leaning against her caregiver, Jenna’s lap, instead of Chelsea’s. The girl in the panda mask from earlier was here too, and she wasn’t alone, but Vivi didn’t recognize the woman she was with, because it certainly wasn’t Miss Panda. 

“Looks like we’ve got a frontrunner for class crybaby already~” The girl in the mask was impressed, but not too impressed, by Molly’s performance with her little one. 

“Why thank you, Candy Cane~” Molly smiled, largely disregarding the other girl’s comments so that she could instead focus on the crying little girl in her lap, slowly sitting her up and pulling her into her chest. “Hey little one…” 

She whispered, trying to make sure that no one else could hear them as she tended to the girl, wiping tears from her eyes and listening to Vivien’s pained mumbles. 

“How high do you want it?” Molly giggled under her breath, kissing the girl’s forehead as she pulled out the controller to the vibrator that Vivien still had lodged inside of her cunt, ready to stealthily turn it on for the girl so that no one else could tell it was there. “Lots of fingers for really high, not so many fingers for really low~” 

Vivien gazed up at her with stars in her eyes, still on edge from the beating her abdomen had been taking, just about ready to pop. She glanced around really quickly to make sure no one was watching her before holding out her hand. 

She gripped the lamb in her arms, only taking one hand off of her as she indicated with her fingers, all five of them on one hand. 

  1. On a scale of ten, Vivi wanted the vibrator up to five. She wasn’t ready to dive headfirst and admit that she enjoyed everything that happened just now, but she wasn’t strong enough to deprive herself of something she wanted just to save face, especially when Molly was offering it to her. 



Vivi wiggled those five fingers at Molly, desperate to make sure that she saw them, and she did. She took her little one’s hand with hers, squeezing it gently as she rubbed Vivien’s lower back, trying to soothe the pain she was feeling. 

_Please go away. Please go away…_

Vivien pinched her eyes closed. She didn’t want anyone to be looking at her, and she didn’t want to know whether anybody was. So she opted to be ignorant about it, hiding her face behind her baby lamb plushie. 

Molly lovingly rubbed her sore bottom through her now soggy padding, letting everyone in the audience see what it was she was doing. It stung like hell to Vivi, but not quite as badly as the feeling of everyone else’s gaze on her all at once. 

“I think that **this one** has had just about enough for today.” Molly wrapped her arms around Vivien, making sure to support her bottom as she lifted her up and into her arms, slowly standing up from her seat. “So… Zoey, Maisie, Candy… what do you think, did my little one do a good job?” 

“Y-yes, Ma’am?” Zoey looked up from Jenna’s lap just long enough to answer the question before shyly hiding in her caregiver’s shoulder again, not wanting to watch anymore. “Sh-she did well, Miss Molly…” 

“I guess she did a good job…” Maisie blushed, wanting to watch a little bit more, if only to keep her own caregiver’s attention off of her, but even she was getting to be too embarrassed to keep going. “A-are we done yet?”

“And why are you asking **me**?” The girl in the panda mask, Candy, was almost offended that she was being compared to the other two girls.

“Because I want all the little one’s opinions, of course~” Molly teased her.

Candy just rolled her eyes and sighed. “She did perfectly fine, Molly… as did you~”

“Awe, thank you girls. Did you hear that, Vivi?” Molly smiled, gently patting Vivi’s sore bottom through her padding. “You did very well, baby girl~”

Vivien gritted her teeth and whined, rubbing against Molly’s hand with her hips. She didn’t really care how well she did, even if her caregiver’s praise made her happy. Right now what she wanted was to release the tension between her legs as quickly as she could. 

“I think I’m going to get this one back to her room to rest.” Molly smiled at the other women, beginning to head back to Vivi’s nursery, but not before she leaned in to whisper into Vivi’s ears so that no one else could hear her but the little one. “Just for tonight… I think I’ll let you rub this out in privacy… how’s about that?”

Vivien made no sound but an eager squeak as she nodded her head, burying her face in Molly’s oversized chest, desperate to do whatever it was that Molly said if it meant getting to come tonight. She wanted it more than anything, to release the heat in her body that had been building up since she first arrived. 

“Alright ladies, I think it’s time for Vivi to be put down for a nap…” Molly gently patted the girl’s bottom. “Say thank you to everyone who watched, little one~”

“Th-thank you everybody…” Vivien sniffled but submitted, doing exactly as Molly told her to. “Th-thanks for… coming…”

All Vivien cared was getting back to her room and getting to do just that- coming.

Molly cooed proudly at the girl. “Good girl, Vivi~”

“Yes, Miss Molly… Thank you~” Vivien whimpered happily as her caregiver finally delivered her back to her room. “C-can we go play now?”

“Of course we can, sweetie…” Molly smiled, quietly opening the door back to the nursery. “Let’s go play~


	11. Staff Observation I

**_Personnel Identity Registration Inquiry- Information Request_ ** **_  
_ ** _Note: The application for information concerning the requested personnel has been granted._ _  
_ _Note: The following information request has been authored by Eva Moreno, Vice-Principal & Dean of students and staff, with permission from Tallulah Paciente, Principal & Headmaster. _

**_Employee Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _Alexis “Alex” Reede_

 **_Alias:_ ** _Miss Alex Panda_

 **_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _0007_

 **_Designation:_ ** _Class A_

 **_Age:_ ** _22,_ **_Sex:_ ** _F,_ **_Hair:_ ** _Teal,_ **_Eyes:_ ** _Brown,_ **_Skin:_ ** _Brown,_ **_Uniform:_ ** _Red_

 **_Employer:_ ** _Tallulah Paciente (Property of)_

 **_Occupation:_ ** _Nurse, Caregiver_

 **_Employment Description:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Underhuman #0007, Alexis “Alex” Reede- henceforth referred to as Alex- is one of the six registered babysitters/caregivers at Dreams Come True, as well as the facility’s designated nurse._ _  
_ _In addition to the normal requirements expected from being one of the facility’s six babysitters, Alex is in charge of taking care of medical requirements of the students/charges in the event of injury or mishap._

**_Charge Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _Luna “Lulu” Hawkins_

 **_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _ABC01_

 **_Age:_ ** _22,_ **_Sex:_ ** _F,_ **_Hair:_ ** _Brown,_ **_Eyes:_ ** _Hazel,_ **_Skin:_ ** _Light Brown_

 **_Color:_ ** _Red,_ **_Animal:_ ** _Elephant,_ **_Food:_ ** _Chicken noodle soup,_ **_Fear:_ ** _Spiders_

 **_Charge Description:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Alex’s charge is Luna “Lulu” Hawkins, F, age 22- henceforth referred to as Lulu._ _  
_ _Lulu’s known dietary restrictions include an allergy to peanuts, and as such she has been placed under the care of the facility’s designated nurse for safekeeping._ _  
_ _Lulu’s known medical requirements and diagnoses include anxiety, as well as suicidal depressive episodes. Close monitoring and intensive care as well as daily administration of prescribed medication is required._

**_Staff notes on Lulu:_ **

“Lulu has been exceptionally well behaved in her first few days here. There have been no incidents in which she has refused to do as I have instructed or directed her, and no trips to the counselor have been required.” _-Alex Panda, caregiver._

“This one is cute!! … She’ll be a great student, not only is she cute and readily obedient… she’s into this~” _-Candy Panda, administrator._

“In accordance with her examination by the administrator, my determination is to pair her with Miss Alex, both as a means to monitor the girl’s mental health issues, but also to take good care of her lethal allergies. Other considerations have been made on the possibility of entrusting her to the care of Miss Chelsea, on account of her allergies, but with regards to her mental health issues, I am confident in believing that she’ll do best with Miss Alex.” _-Eva Moreno, dean._

**_Administrator notes on Alex:_ **

“Alex was one of the quickest slaves to adjust to her employment, and has been a great asset to myself and my operation. As has her background in medicine greatly helped make this fantasy into a reality.” _-Tallie Panda, owner._

“Gentleness is something that I can respect out of a babysitter, if only because she will be dealing in emotionally dependent (borderline immature) charges. In any other situation I would normally warn against her employment as an enforcer, but since the scenario calls for it, I think she’ll do great.” _-Candy Panda, administrator._

“In accordance with her examination by the administrator, my determination is to pair her with Luna Hawkins. With respect to the notes provided about her by the administrator, I have made the decision to approve her for employment as a caregiver on the basis that she be paired with a more dependant charge, as she might believably struggle with some of the more headstrong students. Other considerations have been made on the possibility of entrusting her with the care of Maisie Thompson, as she also requires daily prescriptions and treatments, but I am confident in believing that she’ll do best with Luna Hawkins, on the basis of her needing the most care out of all of the littles.” _-Eva Moreno, dean._

**_What follows, as requested, is the surveillance information for UN_ ** _ABC01_ **_and UN_ ** _0007_ **_._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Staff Observation I:_ ** _Subjects- Luna Hawkins and Alexis Reede_

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“Alright kiddo, let’s get you your pills before bed~” 

Alexis, the spunky foreseeking caregiver that she was, kept a first aid kit on hand containing all of the emergency and non-emergency supplies she needed to take good care of her little one. 

“But I don’t want to go to bed, Miss Alex.” Luna, who up until this point had been marvelously well behaved, protested. But she didn’t protest on the grounds of not wanting to do as she was told, she was protesting on the grounds of wanting to spend more time with her caregiver. 

The two decades old charge sat atop the playmat on the floor of her room, looking up at Alex meekly, not wanting to be sent to sleep just yet. She clutched a stuffed bear to her chest, glancing up with her face hidden behind it. 

As far as her caregiver was concerned, little Lulu here was the most adorable girl she had ever met in her entire life, and that was saying something.

Her heart fluttered just looking down at her, happy knowing that she had been the one to be put in charge of Luna’s care. If it had been anyone else, Alex might not have made the cut, she wasn’t actually very good at being in charge- being a slave herself.

But thankfully, she had Lulu, and Lulu was having a lot of fun with her new babysitter. 

Even as she sat there on the playmat with her legs crossed and hiding behind a teddy bear, you could still see Luna’s diaper peeking out. She didn’t seem to be bothered by it enough to want to hide it, in fact, Luna kind of loved it. 

Candy’s secondary assessment of the girl was right, she was into it, just ask her caregiver. 

“Now now, Lulu. You’ve gotta do as you’re told, remember?” Alex smiled, retrieving all of the drugs she was going to need from storage. 

“I know, but…” She squeezed her stuffed bear, trying to be as cute as possible. “I’m gonna miss you…” 

“And I’m gonna miss you too, but the sooner we both get to sleep, the sooner we get to see each other again~”

“But-”

“No buts, it’s medicine time!!”

Alex hummed, sitting down on the floor next to her girl, a tray of medicine bottles, spoons, and applesauce at the ready. Getting a spoonful of Lulu’s first medication for her.

Luna winced as soon as she saw it, shaking her head in protest. “That’s the gross stuff from last night…”

“It is, but you still gotta take it.” Alex smiled, holding the spoon up to her little one’s face. “Say aaaahhhh~”

“Nuh-uh” She continued to protest, in as adorable a manner as possible, having to take her meds. “Not that one.” 

“Lulu.” Alex sighed, setting her other hand on Luna’s thigh. “No meds means no bedtime kisses.”

Luna did **not** like the idea of that. 

She bit back her pride and she opened her mouth, letting her caregiver feed her the nasty liquid. Luna liked bedtime kisses after all. 

“Ghhhhhhkkkk…” She swallowed it, despising every moment. 

“There we go…” Alex set it aside, moving on to emptying the contents of the other medicine capsules into a spoonful of applesauce, which she was far more eager to gobble up. “Open wide~”

“Ahhhh!!!” Luna opened her mouth and ate it up quickly, taking the rest of her medicines in the process. 

“Good girl~!!” Alex was beyond happy to see her little one adjusting so well, gently petting her on the head to reward her. Luna was particularly susceptible to physical praise and punishment. “Guess you do get bedtime kisses after all, don’t you little one?”

“Y-yes, Ma’am~!!” Lulu smiled, nuzzling her head into her caregiver’s hand for more head pats. 

“I am beyond proud of you…” Alex gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up, needing to get her ready for bed. “Now let’s get you dressed to rest-”

“Hey, Alexis?”

Alex turned around, hearing her name just as she put away the medicines. “Yes, Luna honey?”

She smiled, looking down at the pretty little woman at her feet, appreciating not just the girl’s cooperation, but the entirety of what she brought to her. In short, Alexis really liked her.

Hopefully that little girl was going to love being her with her, enough to spend the rest of her life like this. 

“Before I go to bed, can I-” She was blushing, struggling to know whether or not it was okay to ask for what she wanted. “Can I… you know?”

“Can you play with yourself, you mean?” Alex already knew what it was that she was going to be asked, she could read it right off of her little one’s face. 

Luna blushed, hiding her face in her teddy bear. “Y-yes, please…”

“Yes you may, Lulu.” Alex smiled, pulling out one last little box of medications from the medicine cabinet. “But not for nothing kiddo~”

“Huh?”

“If you want to come tonight, you’ve gotta be a good girl and behave for your last medicine~”

“But Miss Alex!!”

“No arguing cutie, not unless you want to go without playing~”

“Hmmmph…” Lulu whined, knowing exactly what the last medicine was, and already she wasn’t excited about it. “Yes, Ma’am…”

“Good girl~” Alex smiled at her. “You can play with yourself first.”

“Yes!!” Luna giggled eagerly. “Thank you, Miss Alex-”

“But **only** if you use your stuffies… no hands~”

Lulu nervously eyed the literal mountain of oversized stuffed animals provided to her by her caregiver, piled up in the corner as she tried to hide her hideously bright blush from Alex. But there was nothing that the poor girl could successfully hide from her caregiver. 

Miss Alex stepped towards the bundle of animals, intent on making sure that any orgasm Lulu had tonight was done through humping a stuffed critter, and there was a great big red elephant with Lulu’s name on it. 

“Come on, little lady~” Alex picked up the oversized elephant and carried it over to her girl, setting it down on the floor in front of her. “Stomper says she wants to play with you~!!”

“Does she **really**?” Luna whimpered and looked up at her caregiver as she slowly grabbed a hold of the stuffed animal, gently climbing on top of it in such a way as to not hurt the stuffed elephant. “Do you really, Stomper?”

Alex giggled at the adorable display given to her by the girl, watching on in awe as Lulu began to hump the stuffed animal through the diaper strapped to her waist. 

_Such a good girl~_

The caregiver simply sat down across the room and watched, basking in delight as Lulu slowly but surely went about bringing herself to orgasm right there on the floor, with little regard to the fact that she was being watched. 

She sighed, able to relax for the night, before the insecurity of the morning. Luna was fitting in well with her caregiver, but said caregiver was worried about how she would fit in with the other littles, especially the more aggressive ones that might tease her for finding happiness in what she was being forced to go through. 

Lulu liked this, she actually properly liked this. Sure, she had no choice, but she was having fun- something that none of the other girls could really say, at least not yet. 

Sure, Molly’s little hadn’t been wearing any restraints the previous morning, but that was Molly’s little. Alex’s silver-haired sister could torture any poor soul into submission. At least precious little Lulu didn’t come out with any bruises, which Chelsea couldn’t say about her little. 

_Right, I need to be getting her suppositories ready._

Alex slowly rose from her chair, heading back to the kiddo’s medicine cabinet, having gotten lost in the sounds of Lulu’s moans as she rubbed her sensitive little quim against her padding as she humped her new best friend. 

_God, stop being so cute,_ **_you_ ** _._

She eyed the little girl, speaking words inside of her head that Luna couldn’t hear, watching the gorgeous little thing bring herself to orgasm remarkably quickly, a sign of just how much she was really enjoying herself here.

Now came the real work, applying her suppositories. 

Alex had been a nurse for a little while, which helped immensely when it came to running this place, it was amazing to have a trained medical professional amongst your slaves. 

Alexis Reede was a Class A slave, which meant that she hadn’t actually **done** anything wrong to get herself sold off on the black market, it was likely that whoever had been running the place figured they could make a lot of money by selling a nurse, and they almost certainly did. 

After all, the top bidder turned out to be Tallulah Paciente of all people, and who could say that they were one of **her** slaves? 

It turns out that seven people, including Alexis, could claim to belong to Tallulah, a group of which comprised seven eighths of the panda sisters, the only exception being Candy of course. 

“But I don’t want it, Miss…” As soon as she was done playing, she was instantly going back on her word to be a good girl and take her suppository without complaining. “Do I have to?”

“Didn’t I say that you have to?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then you have to.”

“Miss Alex…”

“I am in charge of you, Lulu. You have to do as I say.” Alex sighed, closing the cabinet door and slowly making her way back to Luna’s side. “And I say that you have to take this suppository, so that’s final.”

Alex wasn’t actually very pushy or tough, but luckily for her, Luna wasn’t very strong-willed either. She wasn’t arguing because she hated being where she was, she was doing it because she was scared of the suppository. 

At age 22, Alexis was one of the younger panda sisters of the group, and with that came a little bit of inexperience on her behalf. But you wouldn’t know that by looking at her younger sister. Alex was the second youngest, which meant that there was only one sister that was younger than she was. Yet her little sister didn’t seem to have any inexperience to speak of. 

Being the youngest of the eight sisters, Molly was the baby of the group. But unlike Alexis, Molly was more than capable of being in charge. Luckily, Alex wasn’t having as hard a time with her little one as she had expected to. 

“Let’s get you back to the changing table, okay?”

Luna fussed about it, but she wasn’t going to be able to keep Alex from picking her up and laying her back down on the changing pad. 

Tallie had been a caregiver to many dozens of girls over many years, and she taught just about all of her tricks and secrets to her girls, including Alex. Which was why Alex could lift and carry any little with ease, as could all of the panda sisters, save for maybe Robin- if only because she had been paired up with Aubree. 

“Upsie daisy~!!!” Alex lifted her up and laid her back down, tickling the little one’s tummy as she removed the girl’s diaper. Lulu was already quite wet, but Alexis knew she would be, she was most often a leaky little thing who had no issue soaking her own pants. But she had troubles in other areas. “How’s your tummy feeling, girly girl?”

“Just awful, Miss…” Lulu really wished she could bring Stomper with her to the changing table, but she just had to settle for her little stuffed bear, Pansy, instead. “I don’t like it…”

“And does this happen often, Ms. Hawkins?” 

“No, Ma’am. Not very.”

“But it does happen sometimes, yes?”

“Sometimes, but not usually…”

“I see.” Alex went on with diagnosing her little one and her tummy troubles, trying to work through her solutions to figure out what to prescribe her. “Do you have any ideas as to what exactly might be causing it?”

“I have no clue, Miss Alex…”

“And it wasn’t happening before you got here, correct?” 

“Not at all.”

“And when exactly **did** it start then?”

“I think it started right when I got here, Miss…”

“Right, then I don’t see any reason to second guess myself, or doubt my initial diagnosis.” Alex sighed, gently placing a kiss on the other girl’s aching tummy. “I think it’s as simple as the anxiety and shock of being in a new place very suddenly causing you stomach issues and constipation, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Then how do I get it to stop????”

“That’s easy, dear, with gentle care and loving attention. Once you adjust and get used to your new environment, it will come a lot easier to you.” She smiled, running her fingers over the skin of the girl’s bottom to make sure she had completely cleaned the little one off. “Until then, we’re just going to have to chemically coax the movements out of you.”

“I… what does that mean?”

“It means I’m going to put a little pill up your butt that will make you poop your pants~”

“But Miss Alex…” Lulu continued to protest the idea, not wanting to have a pill dissolve inside of her anus. “I’m scared…”

“I know you are, sweetie. But it’s okay.” Alex was here to make it all just a little bit better for the girl. “You wear diapers now anyways… and how’s Miss Alex going to change your diapers for you if you never mess your pants?”

“She can’t~” Luna giggled, holding her stuffed bear in her arms and snuggling it, going so far as acting like a baby to try and seem cute. “Okay… I’ll try…”

“There’s my good girl~”

“This isn’t going to hurt is it, Miss?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, it’s going to hurt a little bit, but only on the way out~”

“But why, Ma’am?”

“Because that’s how you know it’s working~!!”

“Hmmmph…”

“Now hold still~” Alex got to work, she was used to this, she was a nurse, she had done this before. “You aren’t allergic to latex, are you?”

“No, Ma’am… just peanuts.”

“Don’t you worry about that, I won’t let the evil peanut monster come and eat you~”

“You’d better not…” 

Alex quickly slipped on the latex gloves, knowing how quickly this was going to be. She couldn’t apply lubricant to her fingers on the off chance of it slipping back out of the poor girl and into her diaper.

She pressed a finger to the girl’s anus and pushed inside, loosening her asshole just enough to be able to get the suppository inside of her before pulling her finger back out and disposing of her gloves.

“There, all done. That wasn’t too hard, was it?”

“Nnnnngh!!!!” It was completely painless for Alex, but apparently that hadn’t been the case for Luna, judging by her whines. “Get it out!!!” 

“Luna!!” Alex gasped, slightly exasperated that she would complain even after it was over. “What’s wrong now??”

“It’s uncomfy, Miss…”

“Oh shut up, you big baby.”

“I’m not a baby…”

“Pfft, yes you are.” Alex giggled ever so slightly at that, shaking her head. “You’re my baby, aren’t you?”

“I don’t like this, Alex-”

“But you’re going to have to put up with it… please?” Alexis sighed, pulling the stuffed bear from the girl’s place to keep her from hiding behind it. “You do want to be my baby, don’t you?”

“Miss Alex…”

“Just sit tight and let me get you into a new diaper, it’ll all feel better in the morning, I promise…”

“…You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Hmmmm… okay, I’m sorry for fussing…”

“It’s okay sweetie, let’s get you into bed, okay?”

“Yes Miss Alex… thank you…” 

Little Luna here had always suffered from some pretty severe anxiety and depression, but she felt safe with Alex. There likely wasn’t another person out there who could do the kinds of things that Alexis had done to her in the last two days, and Lulu appreciated her new caregiver because of that. 

“Do you want to sleep with Stomper tonight?” Alex escorted the girl to her crib for the night, smiling at her through the bars as she pointed to the big red stuffed elephant that the girl had humped herself to finish on. 

“Y-yes, please… thank you.”

Alex smiled, delivering Stomper into the crib with her baby. “Ready for bed then?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m sorry for being so fussy about my meds tonight.”

“It’s alright sweetie, just behave at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes, Miss Alex…”

“Good girl, sweetie… goodnight Lulu~”

Alex smiled lovingly, reaching in through the bars of her crib just enough to rub her head one last time before turning away to head back out of the room for the night. 

“Wait-” Luna grabbed at the bars, trying to stop her before she shut the lights off for the night. “Miss Alex…” 

“Yes, baby girl?” Alex stopped just before the door, turning on her heel to see what was wrong. “What’s the matter?” 

“Bedtime kisses…” Lulu swallowed nervously, her cheeks as red as her plush elephant was. “You promised me bedtime kisses…” 

Alex’s cheeks turned just as red as Luna’s were. “I did, didn’t I?”

“If I behaved, yeah…”

“And you have-” 

Alex grinned eagerly, quickly returning to her little one’s side to give her a kiss goodnight. Lulu sat up, putting her face to the bars as Alexis’ lips came to hers, warming the little one’s heart with a loving bedtime kiss, rewarding her for making it through another day.

“You’ve been a very good girl today~”

“You mean that?”

“Of course I mean that, kiddo.”

“Thank you, Ma’am…”

“It really is time for bed now, okay?”

“Yes, Miss Alex…”

“Goodnight Luna… I’ll see you in the morning before school.”

“Goodnight, Miss Alex… See you tomorrow~”


	12. Staff Observation II

**_Personnel Identity Registration Inquiry- Information Request_ ** **_  
_** _Note: The application for information concerning the requested personnel has been granted._ _  
__Note: The following information request has been authored by Eva Moreno, Vice-Principal & Dean of students and staff, with permission from Tallulah Paciente, Principal & Headmaster. _

**_Employee Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _Jennifer “Jenna” Hayes_

 **_Alias:_ ** _Miss Jenna Panda_

 **_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _0008_

 **_Designation:_ ** _Class A_

 **_Age:_ ** _29,_ **_Sex:_ ** _F,_ **_Hair:_ ** _Auburn,_ **_Eyes:_ ** _Green,_ **_Skin:_** _Ivory_ _,_ **_Uniform:_ ** _Orange_

 **_Employer:_ ** _Tallulah Paciente (Property of)_

 **_Occupation:_ ** _Secretary, Caregiver_

 **_Employment Description:_ ** **_  
_** _Underhuman #0008, Jennifer “Jenna” Hayes- henceforth referred to as Jenna- is one of the six registered babysitters/caregivers at Dreams Come True, as well as the facility’s designated secretary._ **_  
_** _In addition to the normal requirements expected from being one of the facility’s six babysitters, Jenna is in charge of taking care of all of the secretary duties for the facility and its operations. This will involve working with the headmaster and the dean behind the scenes, as well as informing us of what is going on among the students and their caregivers._ _  
__Jenna is in charge of all students as well as all other babysitters, and will be in charge of directing her sisters with instructions to perform._ _  
__Jenna is, in essence, the highest ranking underhuman* personnel employed at Dreams Come True. (*Underhuman here meaning beneath human, the designated property of another person, one under the direct ownership and control of a human master.)_

**_Charge Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _Zoey Fletcher_

 **_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _ABC02_

 **_Age:_ ** _26,_ **_Sex:_ ** _F,_ **_Hair:_ ** _Red,_ **_Eyes:_ ** _Brown,_ **_Skin:_ ** _Fair_

 **_Color:_ ** _Lavender,_ **_Animal:_ ** _Hamsters,_ **_Food:_ ** _Fruits,_ **_Fear:_ ** _Loneliness_

 **_Charge Description:_ ** _  
__Jenna’s charge is Zoey Fletcher, F, age 26- henceforth referred to as Zoey._ _  
__Zoey has no known dietary restrictions, though it is important to note that she is turning out to be quite the picky eater._ _  
__Zoey’s known medical diagnoses and prescriptions include ADHD, which prior to her arrival at the facility has gone unmedicated, and will continue to go unmedicated until treatment is deemed necessary._

**_Staff notes on Zoey:_ **

“Zoey is a tiny little menace, but she’s easy to stomp on. She’ll make a really nice walkway for me, honestly, and the hope is that soon enough she will enjoy living as such.” _-Jenna Panda, caregiver._

“A brat. … This one is a brat, plain and simple. Give her a few months, and she’ll be making trouble for attention, rather than out of anger.” _-Candy Panda, administrator._

“In accordance with her examination by the administrator, my determination is to pair her with Miss Jenna, mostly as a means of keeping the girl in line. Other considerations have been made on the possibility of entrusting her to the care of Miss Molly, on account of Molly also being an adequate brat tamer, but with regards to Molly’s general attitudes toward adamant brats like Zoey, I am confident in believing that she’ll do best with Miss Jenna.” _-Eva Moreno, dean._

**_Administrator notes on Jenna:_ **

“Out of all my slaves, I do believe that Jenna is the most capable, and that is why not only am I going to go through with this, but I am also going to leave this endeavor largely up to her. This whole facility was largely her and her sister’s idea, and I have faith in them and their ability to make my dream come true with this facility. Jenna just happens to be the one most responsible for convincing me to let them go through with it all.” _-Tallie Panda, owner._

“Jenna, really? You would be crazy to doubt Jenna’s abilities to get the job done, trust me, she’s more than capable of keeping girls in line… and I would know. This one is mostly just up to her on whether she would **want** to do such a thing, she can get lazy at times, but don’t we all? Don’t answer that, just know that yeah, of course she’s going to do great.” _-Candy Panda, administrator._

“In accordance with her examination by the administrator, my determination is to pair her with Zoey Fletcher, on account of Zoey being the most adamant brat of the group. Sure, the girl isn’t quite as violent or aggressive as Aubree, and other considerations have been made on the possibility of entrusting her with the care of Aubree Mason, but Aubree simply doesn’t have the type of stamina that Zoey has. The former will have bursts of high energy rebelliousness, but will teeter out quickly, while the latter is capable of maintaining such an attitude almost around the clock. It is largely for this reason that I have decided it best that she be paired with Zoey Fletcher, it’s where her skills will be the most necessary.” _-Eva Moreno, dean._

**_What follows, as requested, is the surveillance information for UN_ ** _ABC02_ **_and UN_ ** _0008_ **_._ ** **_  
_** **_Staff Observation II:_ ** _Subjects- Zoey Fletcher and Jennifer Hayes_

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“You’ve got about a minute left.” 

In timeout that was, Jenna currently had her charge sat on a stool in the corner of her own nursery room as punishment for misbehaving. Now there really wasn’t any way for Zoey to know whether or not her caregiver was telling the truth, the babysitter didn’t even have so much as a watch to keep track of the time or a clock to watch the seconds tick away on, but Jenna didn’t really care, she was doing the counting in her head anyways. 

And Zoey should know better than to argue about it anyways, she had already had her timeout restarted once for being a brat and making a fuss accusing Jenna of just pretending to keep time. 

But really, Zoey had just wanted to get that bar of soap out of her mouth as soon as humanly possible, and clearly being a brat wasn’t going to get her there, she tried. 

“I’ll take the soap out.” Jenna made sure that her little one knew not to try and take it out herself when the time was up, that was her caregiver’s job. “Time’s up, turn around.”

For once, Zoey did as she was told, turning around in her stool to face her caregiver, her leg twitching as she waited for Jenna to hurry up and help her. 

Jenna nudged her off of the stool and beside her as she took the girl’s place in the seat, setting a very childish plastic bucket at her feet for Zoey to spit in as she removed the bar of soap from between her teeth, trying not to scrape it on the poor girl’s fangs. “Bite me and it goes right back in, kay?”

“ _Pttooo._ ” Zoey spat up a wad of soap gunk straight into the bucket, watching her caregiver drop the bar inside of it as well. “Bite-”

Zoey had to stop herself from saying _bite me_ straight into her caregiver’s face, as well as keeping herself from swallowing nervously, not wanting to ingest a ton of spuds, quickly turning back to the bucket and spitting again. 

Jenna just ignored that little bit, she was going to be punishing her further in a bit anyways, so instead she waited for her charge to look over at her before helping her. She waited for the girl to look needy, holding off until she looked up at her caregiver, seemingly asking for help, before she offered any. 

She held a small plastic cup to the girl’s lower lip, full of water, when she turned back to look at her caregiver for assistance, immediately grateful when she got any. She took a mouthful of water into her mouth, and like any smart woman would, washed out her mouth and spat back into the bucket instead of swallowing. Zoey rinsed and repeated a few more times until her mouth was adequately clean before feeling confident enough to drink and swallow anything her caregiver offered her. 

“So what did we learn?” Jenna sat her up, wanting to make sure that the girl had learned her lesson before letting her off the hook.

Zoey just eyed her caregiver, far less afraid to get into trouble while the two of them were alone together, while all eyes were off of them. 

“Not to try and incite seditious behavior in my fellow captives by convincing them to take part in a rebellious insurrection against their oppressors, Ma’am.” 

Jenna just stared at her, shaken with surprise at the flagrant language that the girl was using to describe it. “Do you… **want** another mouth soaping?” 

Zoey just shook her head, once again not wanting to speak out of line.

“Then try again, with less charged language this time.” Jenna very nearly reached in to grab the soap, but decided against it… for now. “Less passive aggressive and more self-debasing.” 

Zoey sighed, relenting and behaving, if only to avoid another punishment. “Don’t talk badly about my masters or try to be naughty behind my superiors’ backs…”

Jenna smiled, setting the bucket aside. “Much better~” 

A manager, Jenna had been a manager, and not a very well liked one. But she always got the job done, until one day she was kidnapped on the way home from work and sold onto the black market. Finding her way to Tallulah Paciente was an issue of pragmatics, she needed someone older and more experienced than her other slaves, and Jenna was the woman for the job. 

Zoey was just the next in a long line of difficult underlings, needing to be disciplined. End of story.

“Are we behaving yet?”

“Yes.” Thanks to her efforts, Jenna had gotten to Zoey with ease, draining her energy for the night. “Yes, Ma’am… I’m behaving now.”

“Good.” Jenna smiled, ruffling the girl’s pretty red hair. “Ready to get to sleep then?”

“Yes **please**.” Unlike the other girls, Zoey was more than ready to get to bed, needing to recharge her goblin energy for the next morning. 

“I’m going to assume that you don’t want to be a good girl and help me pick out clothes for tomorrow?”

“I think I’d rather go naked, honestly.”

“And let all of the other girls see how wet your diapers are?”

“Naked, in my book, would exclude diapers from the wardrobe.” 

“Are you sure?” Jenna smirked, making her way over to the wardrobe. “There are some pretty punk rock designs that I think you’d get a kick out of~”

“Unless you’ve got some with skulls on them, I highly doubt that, and even then, I’d still rather not.”

“Well going without is very simply not an option for you, I’m afraid.” Jenna shrugged off Zoey's comments for now. “But I suppose if you don’t want to help pick an outfit out, I’ll put you in some pretty pink ones with flowers and unicorns instead.”

“Instead of **what** , exactly?”

“Instead of those fancy skull diapers that you so desperately want~”

“You don’t **have** any of those.”

“Oh don’t I?” 

Jenna turned heel to face the girl, holding up and showing off just that, the exact diapers that Zoey was describing, purple with skulls, crossbones, and other overly edgy designs on them. “Is this what you want to wear tomorrow… or is **this**?”

True to her word, in her other hand, Jenna held up a pink diaper, complete with extremely girly flowers and unicorns on them. “Because this is the one you’ll be wearing tomorrow if you leave it up to me~”

Zoey blushed, her face as bright red as her hair as she moped over to Jenna’s side to help pick out a cute outfit for her to wear in the morning.

Now normally these weren’t clothes that Jennifer would give to her child, but she could tell that Zoey was hyper indie and emo, and was going to get a kick out of the collection. Judging by how the girl’s eyes lit up excitedly as she saw them, Jenna was glad she had picked them out for the kid’s wardrobe, she had wanted to see an excited smile on Zoey’s face like the one she was making now.

“Alright fine, umm…” Zoey looked over them, picking out a black tank top with yet another skull on it. “How about this one?”

“Hrmm…” Jenna was going to let her pick out some punky clothes, but not too many of them. “Not for the first day of school.” 

“Grrr…” Zoey growled quietly under her breath, but complied, picking out a slightly more appropriate tank top. “Can I wear this one then?”

“Sure.” That one was far more to Jenna’s liking, light purple with a black rose printed onto the front. It was punky, but it was also cutesy. “What else?”

“Umm… leggings?” Zoey scanned the collection for pants to wear that would help her conceal herself.

“A skirt.” Her caregiver shook her head, very strictly dictating that she wanted Zoey to wear a skirt for the first day of school. “Pick out a skirt~”

“But I don’t want… you know?” Zoey protested. “I don’t want people to see.”

“Zoey.” Jenna tapped her foot impatiently. “You’re wearing a skirt tomorrow.”

“Yes, Ma’am…” Zoey sighed, picking out the most basic black skirt she could and holding it out towards her caregiver. 

“Black again?” Jenna raised one eyebrow, taking it into her hand. “You’re running out of emo points on the outfit budget, sweetie.” 

“And?” Zoey just crossed her arms. “I’m not wearing frilly skirts or girly high tops.”

“Because you wanted to wear those black mary janes, right?”

“Yeah, and you said I could as long as I wore those frilly socks you picked out with them, right?”

“Yes. But your outfit is already about as punk rock as I’m going to allow it to be, little girl.” 

“I’m **not** a little girl.”

“Yes you are, don’t push your luck.” Jenna glared at her, letting her menacing aura push her luck. “Unless you want to wear all pink tomorrow, you’ll take that back, and quickly.”

“Sorry.” Zoey blushed and whined, her arms still crossed as she spoke. “I’m… a little girl.”

“And whose little girl are you, cherry bomb?”

“Yours, Ma’am.” Zoey sighed. “I’m your little girl.” 

Jenna grinned, satisfied enough to not torture her any more than she was already planning on. “Try not to end up the third Z on the Z-list, girly… I’d miss you if you had to die.”

“Y-yes, Ma’am…” She swallowed nervously. “Is this outfit okay, just for tomorrow?”

“Hmm…” Jenna quietly thought it over in her head. “Normally I’d be fine with just one girly accessory, but… I had quite the collar picked out for you, that I’m sure you’re going to like~”

Zoey blushed, her eyes going wide as she saw the collar Jenna was holding up, a black leather strap with spikes that was going to go around her neck, marking her as the property of her caregiver- and she wanted it so badly. “Give.”

“Not unless we get rid of one of these articles for something cuter~” Jenna smirked, shaking her head as she held up that purple diaper covered in black skulls. “The diaper or the collar, which would you like?”

Zoey groaned in disappointment, she didn’t want to be forced into anything pink and covered with unicorns… but she really wanted that collar. “That one… please…”

“Pink diapers it is~” Jenna smiled, setting aside the girl’s outfit for tomorrow and putting away the other clothes before turning back to the girl. “Chin up~”

Zoey did as she was told, exposing her neck for her caregiver so that Jenna could put the collar on her neck, second guessing herself for just a moment as she was doing so, but not before Jenna could finish collaring her. 

_Click._

“There. If that comes off, I’ll have Molly’s next demonstration be on you~” Jenna smiled, gently tugging on it. “Now bend over, hands on your ankles.” 

“Grrrrr…” Back to growling. The oversized hamster went back to growling immediately upon being collared and instructed to bend over for her new master… but that didn’t stop her from doing so, not wanting another mouth soaping, or even worse- being made into the next public test dummy. 

“Good girl.” Jenna smiled, rubbing the seat of the girl’s diaper, confirming to herself how badly she needed to be changed… but Jenna wasn’t going to be putting her into a new diaper before bed, she had other plans tonight. “If you wiggle your butt for me, I’ll let you sleep like an amazon tonight~”

“No diapers???”

“No diapers.” 

Zoey hated it, but she was going to fucking do it, shaking her ass for Jennifer as she stayed bent over, short and sweet, just long enough to earn her way out of diapers for the night. “There!!”

“Alright alright, get in bed and take them off.” 

“Fuck yeah.” Zoey was almost taunting her, but for what reason Jenna didn’t quite understand, especially since it was her who was letting the girl out of them for the night. The little one just wanted to feel like there was any control in her hands over the situation, which there wasn’t. 

Zoey climbed into her crib, still not happy that she was being forced into a crib, but nevertheless doing so. But once she was there it was right back to misbehaving, she took it off immediately and tossed it over at Jenna, trying to catch her off guard in the hopes of smacking her in the face with it. 

Jenna of course, knowing exactly what it was that Zoey was going to try and pull, caught it and disposed of it with ease.

_Now comes the fun part~_

Jennifer didn’t walk straight over to Zoey’s side to lock her in her cage for the night, she instead retrieved restraints from one of the nearby drawers and began to chain the little punk down onto her bed. 

“You didn’t mention tying me down!!”

“I don’t have to, I can do what I want, when I want.”

“Like hell you can!!”

“Oh Zoey… you’ll never learn will you?” Jenna snatched Zoey’s wrist with ease, clasping the cuffs around it as the girl tried to pull it away, but the little one wasn’t going to be getting away with any more misbehaving tonight. “I’ll give you two choices, sleep with your arms and legs chained up, or wear the pinkest frilliest outfit possible tomorrow… go ahead, your pick.” 

“Hmmmph…” Zoey hated her, she hated her so much. “Fine. Whatever…” 

“I thought so.” 

Zoey found herself sprawled out on her bed, wrists and ankles chained to each corner of the crib, right where her caregiver wanted her for the night, spread out and helpless.

“That’s not too bad, is it?”

“It’s better than diapers or whatever…” Zoey turned away, trying to hide her blushing face. “Can you please leave me alone now?”

“Leave you alone? Why ever would I leave you alone?”

“So that I can sleep!! Please??” 

“Awe… poor Zoey. It’s not time to sleep just yet~”

“What do you mean it’s not time to sleep?”

“I mean you don’t really think I whittled away your bratty behavior all day just to let you recover it for tomorrow?”

“Pardon?”

“You don’t **really** think I have you all chained up here for no reason, do you?”

“Miss Jenna…” Zoey didn’t like referring to her like that, but in this scenario she found it more than necessary. “M-may I please go to bed now?”

“Not until I’ve had my fun with you, no.”

“Y-your fun?”

“Of course!! Or haven’t you forgotten? Because I haven’t…”

“Forgotten what, Miss Jenna?”

“Forgotten what you said to me earlier~”

“You mean back talking?” Zoey swallowed nervously, shaking her head in protest. “I haven’t forgotten… I got punished, and I said sorry, didn’t I?”

“You did, but that’s not at all what I’m referring to right now.”

“Then what is it, Miss Jenna?” Zoey was squirming in place, yanking on her restraints as hard as she could in an attempt to get out. “What did I say that I need to be punished for?” 

“Oh I’m not punishing you, sweetie. I’ve already finished punishing you for today~”

“I- I don’t remember, Ma’am… what was it that I said…”

“When you were misbehaving, I instructed you to _behave, or I’ll finger you til you pass out._ To which you responded with- and I quote-” Zoey’s eyes went wide as she listened to her caregiver’s words. “ _Y-you can do that anyways, Ma’am-_ ”

“I…” Zoey shivered with fear. “I only said that as a way of apologizing… Ma’am…”

“Well then let this be a lesson- you shouldn’t say things unless you mean them~”

“But then how am I supposed to appease you, Miss??” Zoey bit her lip and snarled. “How can I debase myself for your amusement if you expect me to **mean** everything that I say?”

“Oh baby, it’s simple… really, it’s not too hard to figure out… I still want you to say those kinds of things.” Jenna smirked, gently rubbing one of the girl’s inner thighs with her hand. “I just expect you to start meaning them~” 

The demented babysitter ran her hand up to the girl’s cunt, listening to her whines and moans as she slipped her fingers inside of the girl for the first time. 

“I’m not just going to let you sleep, I’m going to fingerfuck you unconscious~”

“N-no!!!” Zoey squirmed, huffing and puffing under her breath as she felt her caregiver gently pump her fingers in and out of her. “Mmph…”

“Oh don’t get too fussy on me, I know you’re a wuss, but this is nothing.”

“I’m not a wuss!!”

“Then stop acting like one!!”

Jenna snarled, pulling out and jamming her fingers up the little girl’s tight cunt as hard as she could, forcing out a scared squeak from the bound things pursed lips. Zoey arched her back, her legs spread helplessly as she was unable to stop this from happening to her. The babysitter just kept going, roughly and harshfully, completely relentless as she did so. 

“S-s-stop!!!” She couldn’t take this, it was something too painful for even her to bear. “Please… please stop…”

“What’s that… I thought you were a tough girl?”

“I **am** a tough girl!!”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem if I keep going, should it?”

“N-no!! Don’t!!” 

She whimpered helplessly, desperate for her to stop. Zoey wasn’t the type of person who liked to be seen crying, but she was getting dangerously close. 

“Please Miss… I can’t take this…”

“But you’re a tough girl, aren’t you?” Jenna curled her fingers inside of her, drawing scared squeaks from both sets of Zoey’s lips. “I thought you could take anything?”

“I **can’t** , Ma’am… please…”

“But why not?”

“Because I can’t… I’m not… I’m not a tough girl…”

There they were, the tears that babies liked to cry when they weren’t getting their way, as Zoey was now. “But if you’re not a tough girl, then what does that make you?” 

“I’m a soft girl, Miss Jenna…” Zoey was crying, and that meant that something was very very wrong. “I’m weak… I’m fragile… I’m tender…”

“You’re a sniveling little child, huh?” Jenna kept going, pressing further and further into the girl’s shame. “I’m sure there’s a better word for that, I just can’t figure it out right now…”

“I’m a crybaby!!!” Zoey shrieked with pain, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shouted. “I’m a crybaby, Miss Jenna…” 

“And do you **mean** that, little one?”

“Yes, Ma’am!!!” 

“Then say it like you mean it~!!!”

“I do mean it!! I’m not tough!! I’m a crybaby and I know it, Ma’am!!!” 

“And are you going to **stay** a little crybaby?”

“Y-yes, Miss… please…”

“Please what?” Jenna twisted her fingers inside of the girl. “Tell me whose crybaby you really are… who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you!!! …See?” Zoey tilted her head back, showing off the collar that her caregiver had **just** finished placing around her neck just before she climbed into her crib. “I’m your crybaby, Miss…” 

“Almost there, cutie… you’re almost there~”

“I’m your crybaby, **Mommy** … I’m _Mommy’s_ little crybaby… I promise!!” 

“And do you mean that, Zoey?”

“Yes, Mommy!!” Zoey was bawling now, desperate for mercy. “I mean it, I swear…”

“Then show me how much you mean it.”

“Anything, Miss… please…”

“Come on my fingers. Prove that you’re Mommy’s little crybaby by crying and coming on her fingers~” 

“I… Okay… Yes, Mommy…” Zoey whimpered and nodded, pained sobs escaping her lips as agreed. “Please…” 

“Please what, baby?”

“Harder.” Zoey bit her lip and whimpered. “Finger me harder… please…”

“That I can do.” Jenna waited for the little one to brace herself, and then she went for it, practically bruising the poor girl’s insides as she skewered her on her fingers. “Say thank you when you’re finished~”

Fast and hard. Jenna pumped her fingers in and out of Zoey’s cunt as fast and as hard as she could, per the poor girl’s request, watching her eyes roll back in her head as she was fingerfucked like a ragdoll. 

“Thank you!!!” Zoey sobbed and she squealed and she came, just as fast and hard as Jenna’s fingers, Zoey came, orgasming in Mommy’s hand. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!” 

And Jenna couldn’t help but smile happily seeing her do so. “Thank you to **who**?”

“Thank you, Mommy…” The noise coming out of Zoey’s mouth was weak and pitiful, just like her mommy wanted it to be. “Thank you…”

“There’s a good girl~” Jenna pulled her fingers out of the girl and licked her fluids off of the skin of her hand. “Ready to keep going, _crybaby_?”

Zoey desperately shook her head. “Please… no…” 

“Oh?” Jenna smirked. “You don’t even want to **try** being a tough girl anymore?”

“Nuh-uh!!!” Zoey was even protesting like a baby now. “Please no, I’m sorry…” 

“Zoey dearest.” Jenna stood over her, admiring the little girl in her crib. “Tough girls get to sleep like amazons… crybabies wear diapers.”

“Then I want diapers.” Zoey bit her lip and swallowed her pride, ready to wear diapers to bed if it meant not getting fingered to death. “I’m a crybaby and I want diapers…”

“You don’t want to be a tough girl for me?”

“No, Mommy…” She shook her head. “I’m not a tough girl… I want diapers…”

“Then Mommy’s going to get you back in diapers, okay?”

“Yes, Mommy… Thank you…” 

Jenna quickly popped over to the wardrobe to retrieve what she had picked out for her girl’s first day of school, slipping the thick pink diaper beneath Zoey’s bottom and gently taping it shut around her waist, patting her between the legs once she was done. “There. How does that feel?”

“Better… thank you…”

“Ready for bed, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Ma’am…”

“Then Mommy’ll let you sleep now~”

“Okay… thank you…”

“Would you like a kiss goodnight, kiddo?”

“No, Ma’am… please… no…”

“Then I won’t make you give me one.”

“Yes, Miss Jenna… thank you…”

“I’m going to break you, Zoey. I mean it.” Jenna smiled and sighed, ruffling the girl’s hair one last time before closing her into her crib for bed, satisfied with having put her into her place successfully. “Some day, you’re going to behave and you’re going to love it.”

“Y-yes, Miss…” Zoey closed her eyes, about ready to cry herself to sleep for the night. “I’m sorry for misbehaving today…”

“You’ll do better for your first day of school.”

“Yes, Miss… I promise.” 

“Good girl.” Jenna flipped the lights off before slowly closing the door. “Goodnight, crybaby~”

“Goodnight Mommy…” 


	13. Staff Observation III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm kind of known for trying to make my characters diverse, as i have done her with Shannon and Charlie.
> 
> But i would be remiss if i didn't mention that i am kind of sort of extremely nervous with these two.
> 
> i hope it's alright, i've tried my best to properly represent them and what they are, and i hope i didn't do too terribly.

**_Personnel Identity Registration Inquiry- Information Request_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Note: The application for information concerning the requested personnel has been granted.  _ _  
_ _ Note: The following information request has been authored by Eva Moreno, Vice-Principal & Dean of students and staff, with permission from Tallulah Paciente, Principal & Headmaster. _

**_Employee Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _ Shannon Davis _

**_Alias:_ ** _ Miss Shannon Panda _

**_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _ 0009 _

**_Designation:_ ** _ Class B _

**_Age:_ ** _ 25,  _ **_Sex:_ ** _ F,  _ **_Hair:_ ** _ Black,  _ **_Eyes:_ ** _ Brown,  _ **_Skin:_ ** _ Black,  _ **_Uniform:_ ** _ Yellow _

**_Employer:_ ** _ Tallulah Paciente (Property of) _

**_Occupation:_ ** _ Librarian, Caregiver _

**_Employment Description:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Underhuman #0009, Shannon Davis- henceforth referred to as Shannon- is one of the six registered babysitters/caregivers at Dreams Come True, as well as the facility’s registered librarian.  _ _  
_ _ Shannon was scouted out specifically for her interest in helping care for kids with special needs, but reading is also one of her special interests. Her duties include not only the normal requirements expected from being one of the facilities six registered babysitters, but also caring for the facility’s library, which includes not only a collection of books, but of toys as well.  _

**_Charge Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _ Charlotte “Charlie” Murphy _

**_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _ ABC03 _

**_Age:_ ** _ 24,  _ **_Sex:_ ** _ F,  _ **_Hair:_ ** _ Black,  _ **_Eyes:_ ** _ Light Brown, _ **_Skin:_ ** _ Fair _

**_Color:_ ** _ Green,  _ **_Animal:_ ** _ Giraffe,  _ **_Food:_ ** _ Pizza,  _ **_Fear:_ ** _ Darkness _

**_Charge Description:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Shannon’s charge is Charlotte “Charlie” Murphy, F, age 24- henceforth referred to as Charlie.  _ _  
_ _ Charlie has no known dietary restrictions _ _  
_ _ Charlie’s known medical diagnoses and prescriptions include some form of neurodivergence which we believe to be some unspecified form of autism.  _ _  
_ _ Charlie has shown herself thus far to be the most intelligent of the girls, but a slightly different but no less thoughtful approach will be necessary to ensure that she succeeds in some areas that might come easier to the other girls. She in particular will likely take more offense than some of the other girls to being humiliated and degraded, or being treated like a child.  _

**_Staff notes on Charlie:_ **

“Charlie didn’t sleep her first night here, it didn’t seem like she felt able to, so she didn’t really try. It’s kind of worrying to see her having such a hard time of adjusting, but I guess it’s kinda to be expected. She’s probably not the only one who’s been having problems. I think that a regular schedule will likely help her once she’s gotten used to things here.”  _ -Shannon Panda, caregiver. _

“This one thinks too much, way too much. … She reminds me of  _ you know who* _ , and I’m not sure if that’s a good thing, but you’ll have to keep a close eye on her… she might take a little bit of work, but it’ll be worth it for sure~”  _ -Candy Panda, administrator. _   
_ (“You know who” here referring to  _ **_UN_ ** _ 0000, a Class C slave by the name of [REDACTED], formerly under the employment of the administrator- no further information provided.) _

“In accordance with her examination by the administrator, it was quickly determined that the best person to pair her with is Miss Shannon. I made the decision to prioritize finding the proper pairing for Charlotte first and foremost, but there was never really any doubt in my mind that Shannon was going to be the best bet from the onset. Shannon happens to have a very specific set of skills and Charlie has a very peculiar set of needs that happen to lend well to the type of care that Shannon is capable of providing. Once she’s pushed past appearances, she’ll love Shannon, and Shannon will love her. This was the easiest determination to make, by far.”  _ -Eva Moreno, dean.  _

**_Administrator notes on Shannon:_ **

“I need Shannon if this is going to work. She has skills that the other girls simply don’t have, levels of patience that would drive the likes of Chelsea and Alex insane, and a commitment to what she does that even the most diligent of her sisters just can’t match.”  _ -Tallie Panda, owner.  _

“She might not be the pushiest of the girls, but she is diligent, she is thoughtful, and she is smart. I think that more than makes up for her softness, because when it comes to Shannon, that softness has to be deserved. Still though, unless you get a very specific kind of person, some of Shannon’s talents will likely go to waste, she’s just  **that** thoughtful.”  _ -Candy Panda, administrator.  _

“In accordance with her examination by the administrator, I have deemed Shannon as more than fit to serve as one of the caregivers, and I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that I’ve made the correct determination of pairing her with Charlie. Charlie has needs that only Shannon is going to be able to help her with, so I am certain they’re the right pairing, and I am glad that we have found the kind of charge that will help Shannon use her skills to her best ability.”  _ -Eva Moreno, dean.  _

**_What follows, as requested, is the surveillance information for UN_ ** _ ABC03  _ **_and UN_ ** _ 0009 _ **_._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Staff Observation III:_ ** _ Subjects- Charlotte Murphy and Shannon Davis _

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“Baby.”

“Mommy.”

“Baby.”

“Mommy.”

“Baby.”

“Mommy.”

“Atta girl, you got it!!” Shannon snickered, teasing her new little one and egging her on. “Go on, keep going.”

“Mommy.” Charlie’s face was bright red with fear and humiliation as she continued to train herself on saying the words. “Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy.”

It still somehow managed to be acid on the poor girl’s tongue as she said it, but at least she was doing better than she had been before. “How’s that, Miss Shannon. Did I do it?”

Charlie looked up at her new caregiver, instantly met with Shannon’s disappointment as the other woman facepalmed and shook her head, still waiting on the little one to call her Mommy rather than Miss Shannon. “Baby.”

“Mommy?”

“Baby.”

“Mommy.”

“Baby.”

“Mommy.” 

“Keep going, you’ll get it eventually.” She smiled and rolled her eyes, standing up from the playmat. “I expect to still hear you sayin it when I get back, baby.”

“Yes, Miss Shannon…” Charlie sighed loudly, determined to get it right while her caregiver was gone. “Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy…”

_ At least she’s not misbehaving~  _

Charlie didn’t really seem to be one that liked to misbehave, but there was something odd about her cute little thing. Shannon was beginning to notice that she acted differently than the other girls.

Shannon trusted the girl enough to stay put and do as told long enough for her to make a quick trip to the library, which was not just a place where the panda sisters stored books, but also an assortment of toys. She had a long night ahead of her, and she was going to need her fair share of reading material. 

Charlie was sitting there on the playmat in her room, dressed up in a cute little sleep shirt that her caregiver had dressed her up in, her diaper was clean, her feet were locked away in boots, her wrists were shackled together, and her hair and teeth were brushed and ready for bed. But she wasn’t. 

Charlie’s gaze was fixed on one of her toy blocks when Shannon got back, still mumbling the word  _ Mommy  _ under her breath. “Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy… Mommy, mommy…”

“Hey kiddo?” Not even Shannon’s voice seemed to snap her out of it at first, it took her a few times of trying to get the girl’s attention before it finally happened. “Kiddo?”

“Yes, Mommy?” Charlie’s cheeks were bright pink when she finally turned to see Shannon, a big stack of books in hand as she slowly sat the stack of books down next to the other woman. 

Shannon smiled, happy that she finally called her caregiver  _ Mommy _ , even if she didn’t notice that she had done so. “I brought some books.”

“I see that, Ma’am.” Charlie turned her gaze back towards her blocks, too embarrassed to look up into her babysitter’s eyes. “Is it time for bed?”

Shannon chuckled. “Do you want to go to bed?”

The girl just shook her head, still not feeling like sleep was a safe option. “Can’t sleep.” 

“That’s why I brought us some books!!” 

“You do realize that I’m not  **actually** a child, right?” Charlie didn’t even want to look at her, she recognized how she was being treated, and she didn’t really like it. “I can see what you’re doing…”

“Is something wrong?”

“You keep looking at me weird, either you can tell, or somebody  _ told you _ .” Charlie sighed. “I would just appreciate it if you didn’t treat me any differently from the other girls. If you’re going to treat me like an object, I’d appreciate getting raped just the same as any other girl would-” 

“Ssssshhhhhhhh!!!!” Shannon quickly shushed her, slowly walking up behind the girl and putting her to the back of her head, pushing her face forward into the ground in front of her, careful not to press any farther than she needed to. “I’m not being nice because you’re  **special** . I’m being nice because I’m  **nice** .” 

Charlie gritted her teeth and whined beneath her caregiver’s boot. “Yes, Ma’am…” 

“Not to be a bitch or anything here, but I really thought you would enjoy being read to.” Shannon slowly lifted her foot from the back of the other girl’s head, her hands on her hips. “I just figured it would be mentally engaging for you~”

“You’re treating me like an autistic child.”

“I’m treating you like an autistic child because A- you’re autistic- and B- I’m trying to make you feel like a child.” 

“I don’t want you treating me like a child just cuz I’m autistic.”

“I’m not treating you like a child cuz you’re autistic, I’m treating you like a child because that’s what we do here. You’re at a facility where we take grown women and treat them like infants, and you’re a grown fucking woman, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am!!”

“Then stuff it.”  Shannon rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to **not** treat you like a child just cuz you’re a little bit offended by it. **That** would be doing you a disservice.” 

“Then what  **are** you going to do with me?”

“I’m going to sit you down and I’m going to read to you, because that’s what I want to do, and I’m in charge.”

“Fine, whatever.” Charlie scoffed, watching her caregiver slowly sit down next to her. “Just don’t expect me to enjoy it.” 

“If I expected you to enjoy it off the bat, you wouldn’t need to be trained and taught, now hush.” 

So the two girls sat there together while Shannon read to her little one, which Charlie begrudgingly enjoyed, quite a bit more than she would have liked to admit. It was getting late, really late, and the both of them ought to have been asleep right about then, but Charlie’s caregiver had no reason to think that the girl was going to be able to do such a thing. 

Shannon didn’t exactly want to be up all night, but she was endlessly patient, and she liked to read. She could sit here and read to the girl all night if she had to, even if her reading material happened to be written for preschoolers, so she was going to sit here with Charlie until either the girl fell asleep or it was time for school in the morning. 

“I can read, Miss.” 

“I didn’t say ya couldn’t~”

“Then can I please just read to myself?”

“Nope. I want to read to you.”

They went on for a little while without issue, but as the night got longer and Shannon grew tired, Charlie began to have difficulties understanding her as she read. Shannon was growing sluggish, her pace slowing down as she continued, making it harder for Charlie to hear what she was saying. 

“I don’t like being read to, okay?” Charlie sighed, trying not to get annoyed at how she was being treated. “Everyone always reads slowly because they think I’m stupid.” 

“Honey, I never said you were stupid, I’m just reading normally.”

“You’re treating me like I’m stupid.” 

“I’m treating you like a child, Charlie.” Shannon snarled, setting the book aside so that she could deal with the girl. She put her hand to Charlie’s chest, and with very little effort, she toppled the girl over, pinning her down on her back. “I’m being nice, you’re the one being fussy about it.”

“This isn’t nice, this is demeaning.”

“It’s meant to be demeaning!! I like reading, Charlie!! But I can’t read if you keep interrupting!!” Apparently, it was time to get physical. “You keep interrupting me because you’re frustrated. You’re frustrated because you can’t understand. You can’t understand because I’m slowing down. I’m slowing down because I’m getting tired. I’m getting tired because I’m staying up late. I’m staying up late because I want to read to you. I want to read to you to keep you company. I’m keeping you company because you can’t fall asleep, and I don’t want you to sit in your crib alone again all night long because I am your  **caregiver** , and I am here to take care of you-”

“ **Because. You. Are. My. Baby.** ” Shannon pinned her to the ground, placing one knee between the girl’s legs as she laid there on her back, watching her caregiver press her knee into the girl’s padded crotch. “Listen here you little snot-nosed brat… Yes. I am treating you differently than the other girls, but only because I’m trying to  **help** you. One of my  _ seven _ sisters is transgender, and you’d be hard pressed to figure out which one, because we don’t treat her like anything less than our sister, we accept and  **accommodate** her.” 

“I didn’t  **ask** to be accommodated!!” 

“And I didn’t ask whether you wanted it or not, because I don’t care!!” Shannon growled loudly, getting sick of her little one’s misbehavior. “You’re one of our students, just like the rest of the girls, so just sit there and let me take care of you. Condition or no condition, that’s what I’m here to do, take care of you.”

Charlie stayed there on her back, glaring up at Shannon with tears in her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, she appreciated that Shannon was being so nice about this. She appreciated how Shannon and her sisters were seemingly so willing to go out of their way to accommodate her. “I just… feel guilty…” 

“Don’t.” Shannon reached down, slowly undoing the tapes to Charlie’s diaper. 

“Hey!! I’m still clean, what are you doing??”

“Whatever I want.” Shannon smirked, undoing all four tapes and removing Charlie’s still clean padding and tossing it away. “We have plenty anyways, no harm in wasting one.” 

“I don’t understand-”

“Didn’t you say you’d appreciate getting raped just the same as any other girl would?”

“That doesn’t mean I want it!!”

“Well it’s just too bad that little girls like you don’t always get what they want, huh?”

Charlie’s hands were still cuffed together, but she nonetheless covered herself up between the legs, knowing better than to just let some woman touch her without her permission. Shannon however didn’t much seem to care, either way someone’s fingers were going inside of the little one’s cunt and she didn’t much mind whose they were. 

She took both of Charlie’s hands and she overlapped them, slowly curling the fingers on one of them and slowly pressing them into the girl’s slit, with Charlie’s help of course. 

Charlie was tense and she was nervous, but she wasn’t generally one to misbehave, she seemed to be better about this knowing it was going to be her own fingers and not Shannon’s, but she still wasn’t quite happy about it. 

“Yeah? You’ve got something to say?”

“No, Ma’am… not really…” 

Shannon smirked, quickly shoving her knee into the girl’s cunt, jamming her fingers inside of herself. “We’d still be reading if you’d have just behaved~” 

“What? Don’t want to have sex with me?”

“Girl, if I didn’t want to have sex with you, I wouldn’t be having sex with you.”

Shannon got to work on the rest of Charlie’s body, thanks to those handcuffs of hers, Charlie didn’t have any hands left to fight back with, the ones she did have were currently being used against her. She grabbed the girl’s shirt and slowly slid it up over her breasts, admiring the kid’s pasty white skin beneath her clothing. “Do ya think I’m cute, Charlie?”

“Hmm… Huh?”

“I said, do ya think I’m cute? I think you’re cute, am I?”

“What… what do you mean?”

Cute precious little Charlotte let out a tiny pitiful squeak from between her lips as she felt the other woman squeezing her breasts in her hands. “Call me pretty, little lady~”

“You’re pretty!!” Charlie whined, her little lesbian cheeks turning bright red, like a strawberry. “Of course you’re pretty…” 

“Keep going… sing my praises~” 

Charlie scoffed, whining under her breath as she was forced to hump Shannon’s knee, her hands pinched between the skin of her caregiver’s leg and her desperate little cunt, recounting her caregiver’s praises. “I think you’re pretty… and you’re smart, and you’re thoughtful…”

Each little thing she said about her caregiver earned her another forceful tit squeeze at her caregiver’s hand, as well as the reward of getting into a rhythm, bouncing on her own fingers as Shannon kept pressing her knee into her. “And?”

“And you’re sweet!! Your voice sounds nice… I like your hair, I like your dress, I think your makeup is really cute… you… you’re really good at being in charge…” Charlie whimpered louder and louder as Shannon kept going, her compliments getting more desperate. “You’re nice!! You’re nice, even though you don’t have to be… I like the feeling of your hands on my tits… I hope you’ll keep letting me hump you!! I hope I can have sex with you more!! I- I- I-”

“Yes, little loser?”

“I really like that you’re bullying me!!” Charlie broke, humping her own hand against her caregiver’s leg, delicate moans quietly escaping her lips as her caregiver pawed at her breasts. “I  **really** like being bullied, okay?!?!”

Shannon cackled, squeezing her harder. “You  **like** this?!”

“I’m a submissive!! I always have been!!” Charlie closed her eyes and bit her lip, thoroughly enjoying this. Charlie’s cheeks were red as she shouted at her new caregiver, not just with embarrassment, but with anger. “I just don’t like being picked on by people I don’t trust!!”

“Well then you’d better get used to trusting me, because I’m your life now, kid~” 

Charlotte whined loudly through gritted teeth as she inched closer and closer to an orgasm on her own hands. “Bite me!!!!” 

That was an insult, an exclamation of frustration, not a request- but Shannon sure did take it as one. 

Charlie whimpered loudly as she came, feeling Shannon sink her teeth into the skin of her breast, biting down on it hard enough to shove the girl into an orgasm, squealing through her teeth with pleasure. 

Then came the tears, just like a baby, Charlie began to cry. She had been kidnapped, brought to a strange new place, forced to dress up like a baby knowing very well how much she hated being treated like a child, and then she was raped. There was little going on in this place that wasn’t traumatic for her, so she cried. 

“Fucking kill me…”

“Oh hush you…” Shannon sighed, beginning to get back to her normal work, taking care of Charlie. “I know it doesn’t feel like it yet, but you’re safe with me, kiddo~”

She helped the girl up and back onto the changing table, and Charlie complied. She cleaned her up, got her snuggled back into a fresh new diaper, and got her dressed for bed, now complete with a pair of fresh new mittens to help her fingers feel all warm and cared for after having to fuck herself on her own hands. 

“There.” Shannon smiled, admiring her work. “Now I want to hear some more compliments.” 

“No.” Charlie shook her head, hiding the shame on her cheeks behind her mittened hands. “I’m not giving you any more compliments…” 

“That’s fine, I don’t need any more compliments… you do.”

Curious, Charlie peeked back out from behind her hands. “What are you talking about?”

“I want to hear you compliment yourself.” Shannon gently reached back down, wiping the little tears away from the corners of Charlie’s eyes as she picked her up, bouncing her in her arms. “It’s okay if you like being bullied sometimes, but I’m not going to let you shirk taking care of yourself afterwards, so I want to hear you say nice things about yourself~”

“I…” Charlie paused, clinging to Shannon as she set them both back down on the playmat where they had been sitting. “I don’t have anything…”

“Then come up with something.” Shannon smiled, holding her in her lap and refusing to let her go until she had done so.

“I’m smart… and I’m no less of a person than any of the other girls are…”

“Keep going~”

“I’m cute… and pretty… and I deserve to be accommodated for.”

“And?”

“And not bullied for who I am… because I’m not stupid or slow.” 

Her caregiver giggled, grinning warmly as she slowly ran her fingers through her little girl’s curly black hair, and this time around Charlie leaned into the pets, letting herself be groomed and cared for. 

“I deserve to have someone take care of me… and not have to feel guilty for it.”

“I don’t want you to feel guilty for getting the proper care you need, Charlotte.” Shannon took Charlie’s mittened hand in hers. “I want to be able to take good care of you like my own kiddo without you feeling ashamed for getting special treatment… because you  **are** special, and all I want is to help you feel good here.” 

“But I can’t help it!!” Charlie pouted, still feeling uncomfortable about it all. “I’ve always felt guilty about getting special treatment…” 

“Well we can work on that, then.” Shannon smiled, placing a soft kiss on Charlie’s cheek. “Together~” 

“Together…” Charlie sighed and nodded. “Okay… I’ll try… behaving.”

“There’s a reason they gave you to me to help take care of.” Shannon smiled, leaning in close to her little one’s ear. “If I tell you why I love books so much, can you keep a secret?” 

Charlie blushed, looking up into her caregiver’s eyes and nodding. 

Shannon gently put her lips to the girl’s ear, whispering to try and make her feel better. “It’s cuz reading is kind of my special interest~”

Charlie’s eyes lit up in childlike wonder, but so did her cheeks, with flustered humiliation at being the one being treated like a little girl. “Not fair…” 

“Life’s not fair baby girl.” Shannon gently held her there in her lap. “We’re gonna do some more of mine tonight, because If I’m gonna stay up and watch you, that’s what I want to do~”

“Fine…” Charlie pouted but smiled, setting her head down in Shannon’s lap, closing her eyes so that she could listen to her caregiver read to her some more. “Just don’t expect me to enjoy it…” 

“Hush baby, Mommy wants to read now~” Shannon shushed. “And I don’t want any more interruptions, or else I’ll lose my spot and have to start over.” 

Charlie sighed, giggling under her breath as she got comfy. “Yes, Mommy~”

So that’s what they did, Shannon read to her special little doll some more, and by some stroke of heavenly luck, that did it. 

Little Charlotte fell asleep in her mommy’s lap, listening to her caregiver’s voice reading her a bedtime story. 

Shannon didn’t even notice that the little thing had dozed off until she had finished her latest story, having gotten caught up in one of her favorite books. Thankfully, not only did her voice not seem to wake the girl up, it actually happened to help the girl fall asleep, knowing she was safe. 

“Alright kiddo… let’s get you to bed…” Shannon scooped her up as carefully as can be, trying not to wake her as she delivered her safely to her crib to sleep for the night, tucking her snuggly into bed so that she could rest for her first day of school tomorrow. 

“You’re out like a light, huh?” Shannon looked over her, smiling at the result of a good day of working with her. Charlie had been up for more than 24 consecutive hours, and now that she had managed to fall asleep, there was nothing that could wake her. 

“I guess that means I can finally sleep too, huh?”

Shannon giggled, yawning loudly, knowing that she could now safely get to sleep knowing that the girl was safe in her crib. The poor caregiver wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep until her baby did, but now that she was snoozing, Shannon could turn in for the night.

Shannon made her way to the door, turning out the lights so that Charlie could sleep soundly.

“Goodnight, baby. Be a good girl at school tomorrow~”


	14. Staff Observation IV

**_Personnel Identity Registration Inquiry- Information Request_ ** **_  
_** _Note: The application for information concerning the requested personnel has been granted._ _  
__Note: The following information request has been authored by Eva Moreno, Vice-Principal & Dean of students and staff, with permission from Tallulah Paciente, Principal & Headmaster. _

**_Employee Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _Margaret “Molly” Passwell_

 **_Alias:_ ** _Miss Molly Panda_

 **_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _0010_

 **_Designation:_ ** _Class B_

 **_Age:_ ** _21,_ **_Sex:_ ** _F,_ **_Hair:_ ** _Silver,_ **_Eyes:_ ** _Green,_ **_Skin:_ ** _Fair,_ **_Uniform:_ ** _Green_

 **_Employer:_ ** _Tallulah Paciente (Property of)_

 **_Occupation:_ ** _Counselor, Caregiver_

 **_Employment Description:_ ** **_  
_** _Underhuman #0010, Margaret “Molly” Passwell- henceforth referred to as Molly- is one of the six registered babysitters/caregivers at Dreams Come True, as well as the facility’s designated counselor._ _  
__In addition to the normal requirements expected from being one of the facility’s six babysitters, Molly is in charge of taking care of monitoring and counseling the behavioral requirements of the students/charges._ _  
__This includes counseling students on their request, as well as correcting their behaviors when required._

**_Charge Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _Vivien “Vivi” Shaw_

 **_Personnel Registration Number(UN#)_ ** _: ABC04_

 **_Age:_ ** _23,_ **_Sex:_ ** _F,_ **_Hair:_ ** _Brown,_ **_Eyes:_ ** _Green,_ **_Skin:_ ** _Olive_

 **_Color:_ ** _Yellow,_ **_Animal:_ ** _Sheep,_ **_Food:_ ** _Spaghetti,_ **_Fear:_ ** _Storms_

 **_Charge Description:_ ** _  
__Molly’s charge is Vivien “Vivi” Shaw, F, age 23._ _  
__Vivi’s known dietary restrictions include lactose intolerance, which is subject to the control and discretion of her caregiver, as it is a nonlethal condition._ _  
__Vivi has no known medical diagnoses or prescriptions as of current._

**_Staff notes on Vivi:_ **

"She's adorable and I love her. I'll make sure to take good care of her, I promise. You can count on that. I don't care if she's the last girl in the world, she's mine and I won't let anything bad happen to her." _-Molly Panda, caregiver._

“She’s too hesitant. Her attitude definitely needs some work, but the way she has anchored herself to her caregiver so quickly is a promising sign. … All of it will need some work, of course, but she could most certainly do, even without Molly’s overly constrictive grasp Ma’am~” _-Candy Panda, administrator._

“It is important to note that at the time of pairing Vivi up with a caregiver, all other pairings between babysitters and charges had been determined. As a result, her examination by the administrator had little bearing on the decision of who to pair her up with, as the determination had already been made. Molly may very well not be the best caregiver to pair her with, but at the time of writing this I stand by my decision to place her into the care of Miss Molly, as I believe it is the best possible choice to ensure that all charges have an adequate amount of care and attention. Nevertheless, if at a future point in time that I determine it to be in the best interest of the group to reassign her to a different caregiver, I will reassess the situation and make a new determination on who to place her into the care of.” _-Eva Moreno, dean._

**_Administrator notes on Molly:_ **

“I have been torn for the longest time on whether or not Molly is ready for this. Some of her sisters- like Candy and Jenna- firmly believe that their little sister shouldn't be allowed to participate in something like this just yet. But at the same time, she has other sisters- like Alex, Robin, and Chelsea- who not only think she is ready for this, but also look up to Molly in a lot of ways, and they’re going to be expecting her to take part in this if only so that they can look to her for guidance. But I have already made the difficult decision of disqualifying one of her sisters from participating in the first round, and I am not going to do the same for Molly. I thought long and hard on it, and despite how much I trust Candy’s judgement, I think Molly is ready- and for once, amazingly, my right hand and future vice-principal actually agrees with me on this.” _-Tallie Panda, owner._

“I don’t think Molly is ready, I really don’t. I have said it once and I will say it again, she is my dear little sister and I love her, but I don’t think she is ready for something quite like this. She may not be quite as mean as some of her sisters, but she is certainly less mature, and that’s coming from me. Unlike her sisters however, I think she’ll get there with time, I’m sure of that, but she needs to be given that time first before she can really do this. It might not seem fair to her to get held back, but she is our littlest sister after all, and she just isn’t ready yet.” _-Candy Panda, administrator._

“Again, as has been noted previously, it is important to note that at the time of pairing Molly up with a charge, all other pairings between babysitters and charges had been determined. As a result, her examination by the administrator had little bearing on the decision of who to pair her up with, though a slight consideration had been made on the possibility of pairing her up with Zoey Fletcher earlier in the process, before quickly being shot down. Her examination by the administrator had more of an impact on the decision of whether or not to even permit her the opportunity to care for a charge. However, despite the administrator’s judgement, I am confident that I made the correct decision, she’s ready. Molly knew to expect being paired with whichever charge was remaining once all other pairs had been selected, and she is determined to care for whoever ended up being selected for her to the best of her ability. Because of this, I am confident in thinking that Molly will take good care of Vivien.” _-Eva Moreno, dean._

 **_What follows, as requested, is the surveillance information for UN_ ** _ABC04_ **_and UN_ ** _0010_ **_._ ** **_  
_** **_Staff Observation IV:_ ** _Subjects- Vivien Shaw and Margaret Passwell_

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“Molly has a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb.” Molly giggled to herself, carefully tending to her little one. “Molly has a little lamb whose bum is red as rose~”

“Molly…” Vivien groaned, clinging to the other girl to make sure she wasn’t dropped onto the floor. “You promised you’d turn it on…”

“And I’m going to, you just have to be patient.” Molly delivered the cute little thing straight to her crib, still open to the rest of the room as Vivi’s caregiver locked the door behind them. 

Vivien was getting antsy, she was fresh from a quite humiliating spanking at the hands of her own babysitter in front of the watching eyes of everyone else in the room. “Please hurry…”

And she was really horny. 

“I said hold on, baby.” Molly huffed. “What’s gotten you like this?”

“I need it!!” Vivien pouted. She didn’t want to tell her caregiver what had her so turned on. She didn’t want Molly to know that some hidden sliver of her little one really enjoyed being put over her knee and spanked until she was crying, she would never be able to live that down. “I’m desperate, okay?”

“I can see that, baby. But you still better tell me why.”

“Because you said I could have it!!” 

“I did, but that doesn’t explain all of **this**.” 

“Ma’am!!”

“You’re going to sit there in your crib while I go and get lunch from my sister.” Molly stood over her with her hands on her hips. “And if you’re still behaved when I get back, then I will let you sit with your vibrator on while I feed you… deal?”

“Deal.” 

_Fucking hell, Vivien. What in the world is wrong with you?_

This was wrong. This was very very wrong. Vivien was starting to have a huge crush on her caregiver, and she was losing control over it. 

_You can’t be like this… This isn’t normal._

She glanced up at the door, confirming to herself that she was still alone before pawing at her crotch. She had forgotten on her way here that she had pissed her pants over Molly’s lap, in front of everyone. It was damp and warm as she pressed it to her privates, and it made her skin crawl. 

“Eugh…”

She moaned quietly, trying to make sure that no one could hear her, and then she did it again. It was weird and gross, but it wasn’t too terrible, especially on her horny waiting little cunt. 

_What would your friends say, Vivien? They’d make fun of you and call you a pissypants little bitch, that’s what they would say. They’d laugh at you._

This wasn’t helping her. If anything, the idea of her friends seeing her like this was… exciting her even more. 

_Stop it!! You’re a monster!!_

A demon had infected her, gotten under her skin, and was now corrupting her… and she needed to get it out of her. 

“Molly…”

“Yes, baby?” Molly looked over at her, tray in hand as she returned, locking the door behind her. “You holding up okay?”

“Am I a good girl?” It was almost shocking hearing the words coming out of Vivien’s mouth, but she couldn’t stop herself. “Because you spanked me like I was… a bad girl.” 

“What in the world has gotten into you?” Molly didn’t even bother to let the girl out of her crib, Vivi was intent on staying there as Molly pulled up a seat and a tray for the food, right in front of her beside the crib. “Slow down.”

“But Molly, I-”

“Just slow down and be my baby…” Molly smiled gently, pulling the controller to the girl’s vibrator from her pocket. “It’ll solve all of your problems, I promise.” 

“You… your baby?”

“You, my little latin beauty, are my baby~” Molly purred, gently pressing a button on the controller and listening to the sound of the vibrator turning on inside of Vivien. “Let Mommy take care of all of your needs, okay?”

“Mommy, I-” Vivien blushed at Molly’s romantic advances, the words latin beauty clearly referring to the fact that Vivien was half-hispanic. “I’m really wet.” 

“I know you are, silly. I was there when you wet yourself~”

“I don’t mean like that!!” Vivien pouted, staring down at the floor of her nursery in shame. “I mean… you made me really wet out there… and I don’t know why.”

All Vivien knew was that the buzzing vibrator felt really good inside of her aching little cunt, sending wonderful shivers up her spine and back down to the rest of her body. 

“Let’s not worry about that right now.” Molly smiled, holding up a spoonful of what looked like tomato soup for the little one to eat. “We’ll let you come after lunch, okay?”

Vivien slowly inched forward, slurping down the spoonful of soup. “You promise?” 

“I promise.” She grinned, holding out another scoop. “With Miss Molly’s help, you’ll be able to hump your way to happiness in no time~” 

“Yes, Miss Molly…” 

Molly and her dolly sat down for lunch, gobbling up tomato soup and grilled cheese all the same, which Vivi appreciated. She didn’t know who made it, but she really loved the food.

But by the time it was done, she was getting really antsy to play with herself.

“You’ll wait a while longer for the change, okay?” 

Molly laid Vivien back down in her crib and checked her diaper, which the little one didn’t mind so much this time because it meant that Molly was getting real close to her still buzzing princess parts. 

_What the hell is wrong with me…_

Up until this point the prevailing sentiment inside of hee towards everything that was going on around her was disgust, but now she was being washed over by a relentless wave of heat, desire. 

The feeling of her piss soaked padding against her vulva was still revolting, but when it was Molly's touch rubbing against it, the feeling was more than bearable, it was arousing. 

It wasn't the diapers alone that were doing this, Vivien was getting aroused by having her diaper touched and seen by other people- and that disgusted and excited her at the same time. 

Her stomach was churning, but so were her loins, twisting and buzzing delightedly. 

The buzzing, oh the buzzing, Vivien could not get enough of that feeling, the vibrator inside her, buzzing. Molly had been nice enough to turn it on, but Vivi couldn't help but feel like this was not the 5 out of 10 levels of buzzing that she had requested. 

"M-M-Molly?" Vivien still couldn't bring herself to tell her, for all Molly knew it was just the vibrator that was turning her on, and she didn't need to be told differently. "I-is this a five?"

"A five?" Molly giggled, taking a second to figure out what she meant. "It's not on a scale honey, don't you remember what I said?"

"What did you say?"

"Lots of fingers for really high, not so many fingers for really low~"

"Yeah, and I put up five fingers, didn't I?"

"You did, but that's not lots of fingers, now is it?"

"No, but it's somewhere in the middle!!"

"Miss Molly didn't ask you if you wanted somewhere in the middle, now did she?"

"What do you mean, Miss?"

"I made it simple for you by only giving you two options, baby~" Molly snickered, backing Vivi into a corner with logic that only a preschooler would go by. "I didn't want to make it too complicated for you, so I gave you two options, really high or really low, and you chose really low~"

"B-but five can be lots of fingers, Miss!!" Vivien pouted, getting desperate and trying to walk back the fact that she had meant somewhere in the middle by holding up five fingers. She could handle really high, she couldn't handle really low. "Five fingers is a lot!! It's a whole hand!!"

"Yeah but it's still just one hand now isn't it, baby?" Molly finished setting the tray of food aside, carefully watching the little one sit up in her crib to make sure she doesn't do anything. "It's still on the lower half of the numbers, now isn't it?"

"Five is exactly half of ten."

"That's right!! Very smart!!" Molly cooed at her proudly, praising her for knowing elementary level knowledge. "I'm sure Miss Panda is going to be excited seeing how smart you are in school tomorrow~"

"But halves round up!!" Vivien snarled, whimpering desperately for this. "Five rounds up to ten!!"

"Maybe in higher level math, but you're still too small for that."

"Miss Molly-"

"There are nicer ways to ask for me to turn the vibrator up, Vivi." 

"But you won't turn it up?!"

"Now when did I say that?"

"Just now!!"

"That is simply not true, Vivien Shaw. You should know that, and you should know better than to backtalk or yell at me, especially right after your spanking." Molly quickly scolded her. "I know that you want the vibrator turned up, I can see that. But at the same time, you still haven't asked for it, now have you?"

"I- I thought I had…"

"No, you have not. Instead you have been insisting and arguing about what finger signals should mean, just because you're not getting your way."

"I- I just want it up higher, Miss… I wasn't thinking…"

"Mommy is always right, Vivien." Molly's hands were on her hips as she shook her head. "Arguing with Mommy about something she said isn't going to help you get your way. It's just going to make you look stupid, feel stupid, make your caregiver angry, and end you up in trouble."

Vivien blushed, hanging her head in defeat. "Am I in trouble, Miss?" 

"I sure do hope your bottom isn't too sore from that first spanking." Molly's face had an usual splash of color on it, right there in her cheeks, you could see just a hint of anger. "Now tell me who's right and who's wrong, and then apologize."

“You… you’re right, and I’m wrong, Miss… I’m sorry.” Vivi’s cheeks sought to match Molly’s with her fierce blush of embarrassment, slightly ashamed of having acted like a child. Molly was right, she did look and feel stupid, and it wasn’t helping that shameful heat between her legs. “I’m sorry for acting like a stupid child…”

“I’m sure it will only be the first in a long line of tantrums.” Molly sighed, motioning for Vivi to scoot aside to one end of her crib. “Now, do you have something to ask me, or don’t you?”

Vivien slowly moved to the foot of the bed, grabbing her pillow and bringing it with her, almost too ashamed to ask Molly to turn the vibrator up anymore, but not quite too ashamed. “Can you please turn the vibrator up, Miss?”

“No.” Molly watched Vivi make room for her on the bed before sitting down next to her, patting her lap again. “Now come on, over my lap again.” 

This was unspeakably humiliating for the girl, receiving not just her first but also her second spanking in just one day. She put herself in her caregiver’s lap, dreading what was about to come as she laid down on her tummy, burying her face into her pillow in shame. But at least the vibrator was still on. 

_You deserve this Vivien… this is what you get for being a horny pig…_

Molly sighed, placing her left hand on Vivi’s left shoulder as she faced down, squeezing her pillow for comfort. As expected, the next thing Vivi felt was Molly’s right hand pressing directly into the padding of her already wet diaper, right between her legs.

“One spanking was enough for me today, I think.” Molly sighed, setting the controller to Vivi’s vibrator down onto the bed within reach of her left hand. “I think instead I’ll just torture you~”

“T-torture me? Vivi mumbled through the pillow, looking up with just her pretty eyes, batting her lashes. “Wh-what does that mean…” 

“If you feel yourself getting close to coming in my hand.” Molly grinned at her, squeezing her genitals through her diaper. “Then I want you to squeak.”

“Squeak?” Vivien blushed. “W-why do you want me to squeak?”

“I want you to squeak, really loudly, before you come.” Molly continued pressing her fingers into the girl’s cunt as she spoke. “That way I know when to stop~”

“When to stop???” Vivien’s heart was pumping with terror, already feeling the chills of Molly fondling her through her diaper. “Wh-why would you stop, Ma’am???”

“To torture you, of course.” Molly tapped her fingers against the controller sitting right next to her. “I’m going to play with your lady parts here, and when you feel like you’re right about to come in my hand, I want you to squeak as loud as you can so that I know to stop before you orgasm… then I’ll turn off the vibrator, take my hands off of your parts, and let you cool down-”

“But!! But!! But I don’t want that!!” Vivien adamantly protested this. “I want to come…”

“You’ll come when I let you come, and not a moment sooner.” Molly licked her lips hungrily. “I’m going to get you right up to the edge of coming, and then I’m going to stop you before you orgasm… and then I’m going to do it again. I’m going to start all over, get you right back to the edge of an orgasm, and then I’m going to stop… and we’re going to repeat that over and over again until I decide that I finally want to let you come-”

Molly leaned down and whispered into Vivien’s ear to make sure she was listening. “Or I decide that you don’t get to come at all~”

“I-” Vivien whimpered desperately, curling her fingers into her pillow, filled to the brim with despair at the idea of it. “I want my dolly again…” 

Molly smiled, snagging the confiscated stuffed lamb doll from beside the bed and handing it to poor Vivi, watching her snuggle it into her arms beneath the pillow she was hiding in. “Excited?”

“No…”

“Wrong answer dolly~”

Molly started hard right off the bat, squeezing the girl’s genitals between her fingers as she hummed. Vivien instantly felt herself being shaken with heat rushing up from her pathetic little slit, and she wanted more. 

Never mind the vibrator buzzing between her legs- She was immediately addicted to the feeling of Molly rubbing her between the legs, everything about it was perfect, and she fell in love instantly. 

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no…_

There was no way she was getting through this alive, it just wasn’t possible.

“Miss Molly?” She curled her fingers into the yellow wool of the sheep stuffie as she spoke, her fingers trembling. “What happens if I come on accident when I’m not supposed to?”

“Don’t do that, baby. I already told you that’s not allowed. You don’t get to come until I tell you to.”

“I know that!!” Vivien whined, scared to the point of shaking. “But what happens if I do… on accident…” 

“You don’t want to know what happens then, sweetie.” 

That was it, that was all Molly gave her, and it terrified her to the core. It was all she wanted, it was all she craved, but she wasn’t coming until her caregiver told her to, and she was going to hold herself to that. 

“Wh-what does squeaking sound like?” Vivi wasn’t about to come when she wasn’t allowed to, she was going to squeak. 

“Like baby animal noises, how’s that?”

“Can I make sheep sounds…” Vivien clutched the lamb as hard as she could. “Can I squeak like a sheep?”

“Yes, you may. Let me hear you squeak for me, little lamb~”

“Baaaaaaah!!!” Vivien was positively adorable as she tried her best to imitate the noises of a little lamb, just for her caregiver. 

“That’s it… that’s the one. When you get close, just squeak for me, just like that~”

“Yes, Miss Molly…” 

Vivien buried her face in the pillow, trying to hide away from the horrors of being edged and tormented at her shepherd’s whim. It wasn’t quite breeding season for this lamb, not just yet. 

Molly kept going, extracted excited hums and whimpers from Vivi’s lips as she played with the girl’s clit, pressing into it through her diaper. Vivi was more than cute wearing her little diapers, the padding sat snuggly around her waist, covered in cute little animals, and pawprints which fade away when the little one went potty- and Vivi was missing a few of those already. 

_That’s my baby~_

Molly continued to play with her, squishing and pawing at the soaked diaper between Vivi’s cute little legs. She wasn’t just adorable, she was gorgeous. 

Every once in a while, Vivi would kick her foot, unable to sit still over Molly’s lap. She was still wearing those adorable knee high socks, pastel pink covered in grey polka dots, and those cute green little converse shoes that matched her diaper- all the way down to the cute little animals printed on them. 

Molly wondered if Vivi had even noticed the fact that the words _“Mommy’s little monster”_ were printed onto the outer sole of the shoe, right there on the heel of both feet. Because if she hadn’t noticed those she almost certainly hadn’t noticed the little animal designs that lined the inside of her shoes, let alone the words _“Puddle proof”_ printed onto the bottom of the water resistant baby sneakers. 

“You’re not allowed to tie your shoes, I want you to let a grown up take care of that for you.” Molly decided to let her know about proper shoe etiquette while she was thinking about it. “You can just stomp right on up to any ol’ grown up with your cute little feetsies and ask them to tie your shoes for you if you show them how cute they are~”

Being made fun of like this wasn’t helping Vivi either, unless the goal was to make her feel stupid and helpless, then it was working. Unable to work up a verbal response, Vivi just mumbled and nodded through the pillow to indicate her compliance. 

Molly kept going and going, admiring every little detail of the cute little outfit she had put Vivi in for the day. The pink shirt with grey polka dots that matched the kiddo’s socks fit her really well, but not quite as well as that adorable green twirly overall dress she was wearing, that did nothing to help hide her diapers from view. 

“I’ve gotta get you to crawl on your hands and knees and wiggle your butt for me sometime, that would be cute, wouldn’t it?” Molly giggled, taunting Vivi by making fun of her adorable little butt, eagerly waiting to hear Vivi’s response. “Oh, little one… don’t you think that’d be cute~??”

“Baaaaaahhh!!!!” That was the only response Molly got from Vivi, a squeak to let her caregiver know that she was getting really close to coming, and needed to be helped back down. It was almost like a little kid at an amusement park who got too scared to ride the big scary rollercoaster at the last second and needed to be escorted down the stairs back to safety.

“Awe… what’s wrong, baby… got too scared to ride the rollercoaster?” Molly smirked, stopping dead in her tracks, shutting down the girl’s stimulation with both hands, turning the vibrator off with one and retracting the other from Vivi’s privates. “Don’t worry kiddo… Mommy will walk you back down the stairs~”

“Mmmmph…” Vivien whined and moped, letting her caregiver escort her away from her first orgasm, off to a more child friendly ride. 

It was no coincidence that Molly’s question had been answered with a squeak, even the idea of being made to crawl around with her diapers on display had sent a pulse of heat up her spine. But Molly didn’t need to know that, nobody needed to know that the idea of it was turning Vivien on, except for her. Just like Molly didn’t need to know that Vivi had wet herself to hide how horny she had been getting, and that she had kind of just done it again.

“Someone’s getting wet, huh?” Molly waited a few minutes to help get the girl down from the edge, teasing her about pissing herself again as she watched the pawprints fade away. 

“I can’t help it!! You’re playing with my vagina!!” Vivien pouted, trying to defend herself. 

“I **meant** peeing your pants, silly~”

“Oh… I-” She was so glad that Molly couldn’t see her flustered face. “I was already wet…”

“Not this wet kiddo, you have wetness indicators on your bum to help me know when you’re soggy~”

“I do?” Fuck, that was kind of hot, and she didn’t know how or why. “I… I didn’t notice.”

“Well now you know~”

Vivien felt Molly’s hand on her crotch again, followed by a low buzzing from her vibrator to let her know it was time to get back to it. “Y-yes, Miss…”

The poor little thing could not take another edge, not after the first one, she wanted to come and she wanted to come as hard as possible… but she also wanted to make Molly proud.

She didn’t know **why** she wanted it, but she wanted Molly to be proud of her, and that meant no orgasms until Molly gave her one, like a mother rewarding her daughter with a toy or a treat. 

_Fuck… harder… more…_ The last thing on Vivien’s mind was how wet her diaper was, if only because she didn’t even want to think about the fact that she was wearing diapers any more than she had to. 

For any normal person, thinking about diapers would just be a turn off, it would ruin everything. But for Vivien, right here and now, the fact that someone was touching her cute little rump through her padding was making her heat even worse than it already was. It was turning her on, and she couldn’t let herself orgasm, so instead she focused on the feeling of Molly’s touch. She focused on Molly’s fingers rubbing against her clitoris, grazing her skin, and stimulating her labia.

And then she started humping Molly’s hand.

_No!! What are you doing?! Stop!!_

She shouted at herself inside of her own head, but it was already too late to stop, breeding season had come early for the little lamb, and it was going to be completely up to her owner and shepherd to stop her from humping her way to coming in the girl’s palm. 

She was making a fool of herself right there in Molly’s lap, even worse than before, and she was just glad that no one was here to see her… or she’d have already finished. 

She was getting close, she was getting really close, but she wasn’t quite there yet- until Molly decided to say something again.

“Awe, it’s just too bad that the rest of the girls aren’t here to watch you helplessly hump Miss Molly’s hand through your diaper, huh?”

“Baaaaaaahhh!!!! Baaaaaaahh~!!!!” That little comment was about to do it though, and there wasn’t anything that she could do for herself to stop her from continuing. 

_Stop me!! I need you to stop me!!_ Vivien couldn’t control herself, she needed Molly’s help, but Molly couldn’t hear Vivi’s thoughts, she wouldn’t let her. It was too embarrassing for her to say anything. _Help me… please…_

Thankfully for her, Molly did help, her caregiver did manage to stop her before it was too late, and it was going to take the kiddo a while to get back down from that one. 

“Sounds like somebody was having a little bit of trouble stopping there, wasn’t she?”

Vivien didn’t want to say anything, but she felt the overwhelming urge to answer, and to answer honestly. 

“Not a little… a lot…” She curled her fingers into her stuffie, feeling the texture of the sheep’s wool, wondering how it would feel against her cunt. _I should try pillow humping tonight…_

“It’s a good thing that you’re not allowed to come without permission… not today, and not ever~”

“I wouldn’t be able to without you to tease me…”

 _Vivi!! No!!!_ She instantly began shouting at herself inside of her head. _You can’t just tell her!!!_

That certainly piqued her caregiver’s interest, but Molly was currently having inner thoughts of her own.

_So that’s how it is…_

Once was fine, but watching the little lamb squeak for mercy twice in a row, just as she had begun teasing her was too much to be a coincidence. 

_It is more than just having her cunt rubbed, huh?_

Molly smiled, letting Vivien come back down completely before confronting her about anything, getting started with the girl’s next edge. 

“Someone’s having fun, aren’t you, baby?” 

_One more edge, just to test her~_

“Mhmm…” Vivi mumbled and nodded her head in the pillow again. “I can’t help it…”

Molly giggled, teasing and mocking her. “A little bit of fun?”

Vivien shook her head and let a pathetic whimper leave her lips. “Lots and lots of fun…” 

“Would you care to tell Mommy what it is that’s so fun?” Molly continued to squeeze and rub her cute little cunt, harder and harder with every edge. 

Vivien simply shook her head again, not wanting to say, not wanting Molly to know, grinding her hips into her caregiver’s hand again. “Nuh-uh…” 

At this point, little Vivi knew that Mommy was onto her, and she was just being stubborn and pouty, refusing to tell her. 

“Oh yeah?” Molly was not about to just let that go. “That’s too bad, I guess Molly will just have to keep rubbing your diapers until you tell her~”

“Baaaaaah!!!!!!!” That one was fast, a lot faster than the others had been, but that was down to Molly knowing how hard her words were getting to her. 

She wordlessly brought Vivien down again, and then started her back up without saying a word, she didn’t even need to turn the vibrator back on this time, she could get her there with just her touch. 

Vivien continued to helplessly let herself be edged in her caregiver’s lap for what felt like the entire evening, but after those first three, Molly seemed to get silent. 

Once… Twice… Thrice…

Four… Five… Six times…

Vivien was losing count of how many times Molly edged her with her hand alone, and it was starting to get to her. It was more than effective, but Vivi missed the buzzing of her vibrator inside of her cute little cunt by her tenth edge of the night, and even worse- she was missing Molly’s pretty voice teasing her. 

And she wanted it back.

Seven. Eight. Nine. Three more times, and Vivien was crying. She couldn’t tell if her cunt was throbbing with pain, or if it had grown numb, but she didn’t want to stop until she got to come in Mommy’s palm.

“That’s nine~!!” Molly was keeping track too, and as soon as she heard her caregiver’s voice, Vivi’s ears perked up excitedly, wanting to hear more from her. She started outback up again, and this time, she turned the vibrator back on too. “I think I’ll make this one the last one… and then we’ll stop without letting you come~” 

“N-NOOOO…” Vivien was crying, sobbing into the pillow helplessly, desperate to feel the sweet release of orgasm at Molly’s touch. “Please… please… I want it…”

“You want what, baby?”

“I want to **come!!!** ” Vivien’s voice was weak and full of snivels, worn out from squeaking like a sheep. “I want it so bad…”

“And why in the world should I let you come, Vivi?”

“ **Because I’ve been a good little lamb!!!!** ” The baby began to throw a fit, right there in her mommy’s lap. “I’ve squeaked like a sheep and I want to **breed!!!!** ” 

“You have been a good little lamb, but why should that matter?” Molly got her closer and closer to the edge, ready to shut her down completely. “I thought you didn’t like this?”

“I do like it!!” Vivi was running out of time, the countdown clock to her last chance at an orgasm for the night was reaching its finish. “I’m having lots of fun… please don’t ruin me like this… I don’t want this to be ruined!!”

“Then tell me what it is, Vivi… what do you like? What’s got you so excited? What’s turning you on?” Molly pawed at the girl’s crotch through her diaper, at this point she could feel how wet her cunt was, and she knew better than to know it was the little thing pissing her pants again. “Tell me what it is so that we can do it again and again and again… tell me what you like so that I can make your life here fun for you… tell me Vivi, what do you want?”

“Miss Molly…” 

“What do you want me to do to you, Vivi?!”

“ **Play with me!! Touch me, tease me, spank me, fuck me… anything and everything, please!!!!** ” Vivien was sobbing, wailing louder than she ever had before. This was it. This was her last chance to come for the night. It was right now, or it was never. “ **Show me off!! Make me crawl around!! Spank me again!! Let everyone see me!! I’ll like it, I’ll like it, I’ll like it!!** ”

Vivien begged, she sobbed and she whined and she begged. She needed this, and she needed Molly to give it to her. 

“ **You make me really wet between the legs, Molly… I like everything you do to me…** ” She was right there, it was right there, she wasn’t going to be able to finish the sentence without coming… without Molly to tell her to come. “ **I want to be your girlfriend… I want to be your little lamb… I want to come for you… I want… I want… Baaaaaahhhhh!!!!** ”

She squeaked, one last time, helpless in Molly’s hand, loyally letting her shepherd know that her little lamb was about to come, and she was desperate for her to give that to her. 

“Your shepherd’s got you, baby girl.”

Molly didn’t stop her this time, she didn’t move a finger towards the controller, she pressed her hand as hard as she could into Vivi’s little cunt, and she whispered happily into the girl’s ear.

“Come for me little lamb~” 

And so she did, Vivien came into Molly’s hand, squeaking as loud as she could. “ **BAAAAAHHHH~!!!!** ”

Vivien collapsed into Molly’s lap after she finished riding out her orgasm. Molly had edged her for what must have been hours, and once she had finished, her entire body was practically numb. 

“Mmmmph…” She mumbled and sighed, wincing as Molly sat her up in her lap. “Thank you…”

“Hush now, little lady.” Molly was careful not to hurt the girl as she picked her up and delivered her to the changing table. “Looks like we missed dinner tonight~”

“That’s okay…” Vivien was still crying, struggling to hold back her tears as she laid down on her back on the table as she awaited a diaper change. “I can’t…”

“Let’s get you into bed.” Molly could tell how hard Vivien was struggling to even finish her thoughts after that, the little thing needed to sleep before school in the morning. “Fresh diaper, and then bedtime.” 

Vivien whined, her parts extremely sore after hours and hours of being rubbed. But nonetheless, Molly got her into clean padding, giggling and humming as she quickly rushed her back to her crib to sleep. 

“Molly has a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Molly has a little lamb, whose bum is red as rose~” 

Vivien sighed, clinging to her caregiver as she got her settled back into bed. “Mary…”

“I know what the song is, little thing.” The silver haired daemonette rolled her eyes and sighed. “I just think it’s cute to use my name instead.” 

“It’s not your name…” Vivien blushed and sighed. “It’s my name…”

“What’s that, baby?”

“Mary. My middle name is Mary.” She clutched the stuffed lamb dolly to her chest. “Vivien Mary Shaw.”

“Awe, what a coincidence.” Molly cooed at her. “That’s really cute~”

“It’s not a coincidence…” Vivi’s eyes rolled back into her skull, struggling to recover from her orgasm. “Mama and papa run a sheep farm back home…”

“Is that why you like sheeps so much?”

“Uh-huh…” Vivi nodded. “They thought it’d be cute to sing the little lamb rhyme to me, cuz my middle name’s Mary.”

“That’s adorable.” Molly pet the cute little lamb on the head, removing her ponytail for the night so that she could sleep comfortably. “You’re adorable~” 

“Thank you, Miss…” Vivi sighed, nuzzling into Molly’s hand, not wanting to leave her side. “Are you… mad at me?”

“Not at all, little thing~” Molly leaned in and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead before bed. “We’ll have to talk about Mommy’s doll and her diaper obsession some other time~”

Vivien whimpered, pulling her blankets up over her face to help hide. “I don’t have a diaper obsession…” 

“Alright alright, let’s shut your mouth for the night.” Molly peeled the blankets out from Vivi’s grasp, putting Vivien face to face with her pacifier for the first time in a while. “Open wide~”

Vivi blushed, but complied, opening her mouth and letting Molly gently place the pacifier between her lips. She sighed, snuggling into her blankets like an exhausted mess while Molly locked her into her crib for the night.

“Goodnight baby girl. I’ll see you bright and early for school tomorrow~”

“Mmph… yes, Miss Molly… goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grilled Cheese for lunch, Vivien? Really?  
> That's (probably) not going to go well for her later~


	15. Staff Observation V

This chapter is being taken down to be entirely rewritten.

I apologize, thank you for understanding.


	16. Staff Observation VI

**_Personnel Identity Registration Inquiry- Information Request_ ** **_  
_** _Note: The application for information concerning the requested personnel has been granted._ _  
__Note: The following information request has been authored by Eva Moreno, Vice-Principal & Dean of students and staff, with permission from Tallulah Paciente, Principal & Headmaster. _

**_Employee Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _Robin Snicket_

 **_Alias:_ ** _Miss Robin Panda_

 **_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _0012_

 **_Designation:_ ** _Class C_

 **_Age:_ ** _23,_ **_Sex:_ ** _F,_ **_Hair:_ ** _Light Brown,_ **_Eyes:_ ** _Hazel,_ **_Skin:_ ** _Olive,_ **_Uniform:_ ** _Purple_

 **_Employer:_ ** _Tallulah Paciente (Property of)_

 **_Occupation:_ ** _Custodian, Caregiver_

 **_Employment Description:_ ** **_  
_** _Employee #0012, Robin Snicket- henceforth referred to as Robin- is one of the six registered babysitters/caregivers at Dreams Come True, as well as the facility’s designated custodian._ _  
__In addition to the normal requirements expected from being one of the facility’s six babysitters, Robin is in charge of the upkeep of the facility’s playroom, keeping the place clean and hazard free._

**_Charge Information:_ **

**_Name:_ ** _Aubree “Bree” Mason_

 **_Personnel Registration Number(UN#):_ ** _ABC06_

 **_Age:_ ** _23,_ **_Sex:_ ** _F,_ **_Hair:_ ** _Blonde,_ **_Eyes:_ ** _Blue,_ **_Skin:_ ** _Ivory_

 **_Color:_ ** _Not given,_ **_Animal:_ ** _Not given,_ **_Food:_ ** _Not given,_ **_Fear:_ ** _Not given_ _  
__Note: Aubree refused to answer introductory questions when given to her by her caregiver._

 **_Charge Description:_ ** _  
__Robin’s charge is Aubree “Bree” Mason, F, age 23._ _  
__Aubree has no known dietary restrictions._ _  
__Aubree’s known medical requirements and diagnoses include complete urinary incontinence._ _  
__While we had expected for Aubree’s condition to not cause us any troubles, given the nature of activities in the facility, it would seem that the exact opposite has proven to be true._ _  
__Aubree seems to be extremely sensitive about her condition, and it would appear that attempting to force her into diapers has only helped to exacerbate that fact, drawing out a whole host of unpredicted tension and aggression that we did not know to expect from her._

**_Staff notes on Aubree:_ **

“She hates me. She hates everyone and everything, but especially me, and I don’t really know what to do with her. She might not be able to stay here at the facility much longer, but I know I can get to her with time, I just need time.” _-Robin Panda, administrator._

“This one is just angry and mean, Ma’am. I’m not sure if there’s even hope for her, it might be better to just kill her now. … Oh!! No wait, there it is. She fears for her life, you can use that to your advantage when teaching her… and if you’re asking my honest opinion, this one could do well under someone’s heel.” _-Candy Panda, administrator._

“In accordance with her initial examination by the administrator, I considered giving her to Jenna for the eldest sister’s expert care, but I eventually determined that Robin would be the best choice to care for her. Robin is more fiercely loyal than any of her sister’s are, which is to say, she’s the only one who won’t give up on her.” _-Eva Moreno, dean._

**_Administrator notes on Robin:_ **

“I am very excited to see how Robin does, I’m sure she’ll do great. She’s not quite as hard as some of her sisters are, and not quite as soft as some others, but she’s the most loyal of the entire bunch, and I am eager to see how well she does with a little one to take care of.” _-Tallie Panda, owner._

“I am very **very** skeptical about Robin’s chances, but I think it can be done. She’s not quite in the same boat as Molly, she is a fair bit more mature than her little sister, but she is a whole lot less confident, both in herself and in her abilities. I think out of all of my sisters, Robin is the biggest maybe of the bunch, and it would depend on whether I wanted to be nice or if I wanted to be careful. Because if I was going to be nice, I’d say yeah- give her a chance to shine. But if I was being careful, I might choose to hold her back for a bit. It seems that excluding little Alex, who I am immensely proud of, the younger half of the bunch have a ways to go.” _-Candy Panda, administrator._

“In accordance with her initial examination by the administrator, the determination was to pair her with Aubree Mason, since out of all of the girls, Robin here is the most effective and detail oriented of the bunch, which will be needed to help clean up after Aubree. However, since then, Aubree has begun to display a wide variety of extremely unexpected and aggressive behaviors. Further action may soon be required.” _-Eva Moreno, dean._

**_What follows, as requested, is the surveillance information for UN_ ** _ABC06_ **_and UN_ ** _0012_ **_._ ** **_  
_** **_Staff Observation VI:_ ** _Subjects- Aubree Mason and Robin Snicket_

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“I warned you, Aubree. I told you that if you couldn’t behave, I was going to leave you on the rocking horse all night… and what did you do?” Robin stood over the girl, her hands on her hips, waiting for a response that never came. “Exactly, you decided to be disrespectful and misbehave.” 

“Eat shit and die.” It was a mistake taking Aubree’s pacifier out of her mouth.

“I swear to god, Bree. If you don’t start behaving soon, you’re going to regret it.”

“Only my friends get to call me Bree.”

“And what would you like me to call you, then?”

“Nothing. Don’t talk to me.” 

“Okay. Whatever. Enjoy your night on the rocking horse then. Don’t expect breakfast in the morning.” 

“I’d rather kill myself than eat your food.” 

“I’ve gathered.” Robin sighed, marching to the door and turning the lights off, eager to get away from her for the night. “Goodnight.” 

Robin sank as soon as she was on the other side of the door as the girl, slamming it shut behind her. She was doing her best to try and take care of her charge just like the rest of her sisters were, but being around Aubree hurt her, everytime she got a moment to herself she just wanted to cry. Aubree made her want to cry. 

Robin had three older sisters and two younger sisters that were doing just fine. You didn’t see them moping around the playroom crying to themselves, so why was she? 

Why was Robin having so much trouble with her charge when everyone else was doing just fine?

Robin knew what was bothering Aubree of course, but that didn’t make her feel any less like this was all her fault. If she was tougher she could beat the girl into submission, but she wasn’t so she couldn’t. She can’t. Robin was good at one thing and one thing only, and that was cleaning. 

She just couldn’t clean up the broken shards of the failing relationship with Aubree.

_This is all your fault. Aubree is going to be put down and it’s all your fault._

Robin had been on the Zed list, she knew exactly what happened to girls who didn’t behave, they were put on the list, and they were killed. That was the fate that most likely awaited Aubree, and possibly even her for her failure. But at this point, Robin probably thought that she deserved that. 

_Mistress is going to hate me so much for failing…_

She was a little bit thankful to be away from the girl though, after a whole day of being verbally berated by the girl she was supposed to be taking care of, Robin needed a second to herself so that she could cry. So cry she did, before getting back to work. 

Robin was a slave after all, just the same as Aubree was, and she had a job to do. 

Because if she didn’t do as her master instructed her, she would be euthanized as well. 

If only she was allowed to tell Aubree that, if only the little ones were allowed to know that, things would be easier with them. 

Alex, Jenna, Shannon, Molly, Chelsea, and Robin were all slaves. All of them. They were all slaves, and they all belonged to Tallulah Paciente. They didn’t get paid to torture the little ones, they didn’t get anything at all, they had just as much of a choice as their charges. 

The only free women that walked these halls were the headmaster- Tallulah, the administrator- Candy, and the dean- Eva. Even amongst them, Candy was only here for the weekend, she has her own story to worry about, the only reason she was one of their sisters was because of her personal relationship with Tallie. She wasn’t even a part of the facility, she was just being used for her expert intuition. 

She would have liked to have her little one at her side to help clean up the playroom with her. She was hoping for the chance to let Aubree play alone on some of the indoor playground equipment to help her cool down and whatnot, but it seems like not only was she going to have to clean up the playroom alone, but she also doesn’t have much of a little one to speak of. 

It seemed like none of the little one’s had come out of their shells enough to have any time to play, they were all too shy to come out and have fun in the playroom, but at least they weren’t screaming profanities at their caregivers like Aubree was. 

Someone left the blocks out, probably Charlie, and it was Robin’s job to clean them up and put them away at the end of the night. At one point Robin had to compose herself so that her sister Shannon couldn’t tell that she was or had been crying at any point while Shannon headed back to Charlie’s nursery.

_Aubree…_

Robin picked up the blue fleece blanket up from off of the floor of the playroom. So that’s where it had gone, she had offered it to her new baby to help keep her comfortable just the previous day and she came back without it, but here it was. Aubree’s blanket- or what could be Aubree’s blanket if she wanted it, but only if Robin was nice enough to offer it to her.

And Robin was nice enough to offer it to her. 

She picked it up, folded it, finished cleaning up the rest of the playroom, and then instead of heading back to the room that she and her sister shared she headed back to Aubree’s nursery to offer it to her. 

“Aubree?” She opened the door, flipping the light switch on as she stepped inside. “I’ll have you know to at least respect what I give you enough not to leave things out in the playroom for me to clean up later… Aubree?”

Robin’s eyes took a few moments to adjust to the light, but once they had and she could see the girl, she finally noticed that Aubree was crying. 

“Get out!! Go away!!” She was making a concentrated effort to hide the fact that she was crying from Robin by looking away and hiding her face, but she was definitely crying- and Aubree hadn’t cried just yet, at least not with her caregiver around. “Leave me alone!!” 

“Stop yelling at me!!” Robin stepped inside and slammed the door, firmly placing herself in the same room as the crying blonde. “If you’re not going to be nice, then shut up!!”

The room fell silent, and so did Aubree. She looked straight down, not wanting to gaze at the other woman in the eyes for even just a moment. She hated everything happening to her right now, and she especially hated the woman who was doing this to her. 

“I have been nothing but patient and welcoming with you, Aubree.” The room might have fallen silent, but Robin wasn’t about to quiet down anytime soon. “I can’t take care of you if you won’t let me.”

“I don’t want you to take care of me.” Aubree didn’t look up, her voice quiet and hushed. “I don’t want to be anywhere near you.”

“Stop.” Robin held up the blanket in one hand, almost like she was visually trying to tell her to stop. “Right now.”

Aubree did stop, snarling under her breath and staying silent as Robin stepped further into the room.

“I get it. I didn’t think of it, but I get it. You’re not getting picked on because of your incontinence, Aubree.”

“Shut up!!” Aubree hissed at her, her eyes still wet with tears. “Stop calling me incontinent, and stop treating me like a baby!!”

“Then stop throwing a tantrum so that we can talk like adults!!” Robin hissed back, standing directly in front of Aubree so that she couldn’t be avoided. “Calm down and talk with me for just a little bit, Aubree. I promise it’ll make you feel better.”

“No, it won’t.” Aubree swallowed, choking back tears as she glared at Robin in front of her. “But fine, whatever…” 

Robin held the blanket towards the girl, ready to wipe away her tears. “Chin up.”

Aubree did as she was told for once in her life, holding her chin up like she was told. Robin went ahead and wiped away her little one’s tears with the blanket before draping it over her shoulders to keep her warm. 

Aubree was still bound to the rocking horse. Her legs were spread and she was straddling the device, her ankles bound to a pair of the horse’s legs. Her hands were gripping onto the handles of the horse, and her wrists were bound to keep them there. Her pretty blonde hair was no longer tied into pigtails, now just hanging loosely over her shoulders. She had pretty blue eyes, full of tears, and extremely pale skin. She was one of those quote unquote “special” girls with blonde hair and blue eyes that so many people considered beautiful, and she was beautiful, but for lots of other reasons. 

Robin on the other hand had tan skin, simple light brown hair done up into a little bun on the back of her head, and hazel eyes that looked like different colors depending on the lighting. She wore the typical caregiver dress that the panda sisters wore, but in purple, while Aubree wore a simple pink t-shirt given to her by the caregiver the previous. But one thing that Robin did not wear was diapers, something that Aubree had no choice but to wear. 

Aubree was incontinent, and she had been for a really long time. That unfortunately meant for the poor girl that she couldn't control her bladder, something which had been a problem long before she got to the facility. She was always insecure about her condition, but she normally wasn’t so aggressive, it was only upon getting to the facility that she began to freak out about it.

A fundamental flaw existed between them, an issue in how they chose to pair up the girls with each other. They did not at all expect Aubree to be so aggressive, and that was something that Robin wasn’t quite equipped to handle. 

But Robin wasn’t quite ready to let Aubree go. She was supposed to belong to her, and she wanted the girl. 

“Have you tried rocking the horse yet?” Robin stood next to Aubree, confident that the girl wouldn’t hit her, if only because her hands were bound. 

“Is this somehow considered talking to me like an adult?” Aubree didn’t turn to look at her, and she hadn’t tried rocking the horse. “Because that’s not exactly something an adult would do.”

“Sure it is.” Robin smiled, climbing onto the horse behind Aubree, straddling the wooden rocking device with her. “We can do it together.”

“I don’t want to ride the rocking horse.” Aubree scooted as far forward as she could, but not enough to get away from Robin, who just pulled herself forward after her. 

Robin slid forward on the horse, hiking the skirt of her dress upwards so that she could press her hips into Aubree’s. Robin might not be great at being mean, but she was good at being soft. She sighed, leaning into the girl’s back, wrapping her arms around Aubree’s torso and pressing her forehead into the girl from behind. 

Aubree didn’t quite appreciate the closeness that the other woman was forcing upon her, especially while she was stuck on the miserable rocking horse. Robin felt Aubree wince, pained by something between her legs. 

The girl was wearing a diaper, she hadn’t managed to escape that, but she hadn’t been changed in quite a while. Because of that, knowing Aubree and how her condition worked, she was quite wet. Robin was good at cleaning, but not just cleaning up toys and blankets and whatnot, she was also good with cleaning little ones and changing diapers. She could tell that the reason Aubree had suddenly winced was because she had slid forward on the horse, causing her already wet padding to rub into the skin between her legs. 

Robin continued holding onto her from behind, trying to stay close to the girl, forcing Aubree to be close with her in return. “Is that why you don’t want to rock the horse, you’re too wet?” 

“I’m fine. Will you please stop going on about that?” Aubree scoffed, still wanting to scoot away from Robin. But at least she said please, which was new for her. “I don’t need a reason not to, I just won’t.”

“Then you won’t care if I do, then?” Robin sat up, ready to rock the horse for them both, but decidedly waiting for an answer. “If you have a reason not to, just let me know.”

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” Aubree was snarling, trying very desperately to keep it together while this close to Robin. 

And so she did, Robin went ahead and started rocking the horse with the both of them on it, and instantly she could see and feel the other girl tense up, presumably thanks to the rocking horse rubbing her diapers the wrong way. 

“Okay, stop.” Aubree tried to order Robin to stop the horse, and then when the caregiver didn’t, continued to demand the ride come to an end. “Stop, stop, stop.”

“Is something the matter?”

“Yes, stop the horse.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It hurts!!” 

Aubree shouted out, confessing to the fact that this was rubbing her the wrong way, and Robin stopped the horse accordingly, putting the ride to an abrupt finish. 

“There, where does it hurt?”

“Leave me alone, okay?”

“You said it hurts, where?”

“None of your business!!”

“Please let me help you, Aubree?”

“Let me be!!” Aubree scoffed, yanking on her hands as she tried to break free of the horse to no avail. “Please let me be…” 

“Aubree.” Robin scooted towards the girl, pressing into her from behind. Robin had no qualms with getting right up against her. “You’ve been wearing the same thing since last night, I don’t care if getting changed by someone else makes you feel like a baby, but you’re not going to feel very grown up once you’re suffering from diaper rash, now are you?”

“I wouldn’t be suffering if you’d just let me leave!!” Aubree felt Robin’s hips press into her from behind, right up against the backside of her wet padding. It made Aubree feel gross and uncomfortable, nobody in the world was supposed to be that close to her, she couldn't allow anyone to get so close to something so intimate and personal as that, she didn’t trust anyone knowing that she couldn’t control herself like a normal person. “Don’t touch me!!”

“Aubree, please. You’ve practically been wearing diapers for years-”

“Yeah but not like this!!” Aubree shouted, instantly interrupting the other girl. “It doesn’t make me a baby!! I’m not a baby!! This isn’t fair!!”

There she went again, Aubree started to cry, tears now gently dripping from her eyes. But thankfully, Robin was right there. She picked up one corner of the blanket, and despite Aubree’s protests, she wiped the tears from the girl’s eyes. “Only a baby would sit around in her soaking wet diapers and give herself a rash instead of letting herself be changed.” 

“That’s not what I’m trying to do, it’s not my fault.” Amazingly, Aubree actually leaned into the blanket for just a moment, just a single split second to get Robin’s help wiping away her tears. “I’m not doing this on purpose.”

“Yes you kind of are, Aubree.” Robin continued to chase after Aubree with the blanket for a few moments before letting the blanket once again drape over her shoulders. “All I’m asking for right now is for you to let me get you off of this horse and onto the changing table so that I can change you before you give yourself a rash.” 

Aubree scoffed, shaking her head. “I can change myself if I have to!!”

“But you don’t have to!!” Robin continued, protesting Aubree’s stubbornness. “I am here to do that for you, what’s wrong with having someone else to do that for you?”

“Because I am not weak, and I am not a baby. I don’t need someone else to do that for me!!”

“I never said you **needed** me to do it for you, but you have me here to do it for you anyways.”

“I don’t want that. I’m not your daughter, I don’t want you touching me anywhere near my genitals, those are mine, not yours.” 

“What, only your boyfriend is allowed to touch you like that?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, girlfriend, partner, whatever. You’d only ever let your partner touch you down there, is that what you mean?”

“I don’t have a partner!!” 

“But if you did, would you let them change you?”

“That’s not going to happen.” 

“What do you mean it’s not going to happen?”

“I mean I’m not going to have someone who’s just going to treat me like a weirdo for my problems. The last time I even got close to someone like that, they left me and they told everyone, and I’m not having that again. Nobody needs to know, so nobody gets to know.” Aubree growled, trying her best to knock Robin off the horse behind her while still bound to it, trying to increase the distance between them. “I don’t need a partner, I don’t need someone to change my diapers for me, and I don’t need **you**.” 

“But I need you, Aubree.” Robin bit her lip, sniffling back her own tears as they started to form in her eyes, still sitting behind Aubree where the little one couldn’t see her cry. “If we don’t do this, Miss Panda is going to be mad at me, I’m going to be the laughing stock of all of my sisters, and everyone is going to think that I’m… the weak one.”

Aubree went quiet, no longer trying to knock the crying caregiver off of the rocking horse. “That’s not my fault.”

“No, it’s not…” Robin whined, burying her face in the blanket still draped over Aubree’s back. “I’ve always just been a stupid loser who can’t even make friends, I’m just not as good as my sisters are.” 

“Then quit.” Aubree scoffed in disbelief, her whole body shaking angrily. “You’re already ruining people’s lives, if you’re not good at this, then why don’t you just give up and quit?”

Robin sighed, gently nuzzling her forehead into the girl’s back, trying to tell her why without actually revealing too much. “Why don’t you just leave?”

“Because I’m trapped here!!” Aubree growled, shaking the rocking horse enough for it to start moving again for a few seconds before stopping. “I wouldn’t be here if I had a choice!!” 

“Me neither.” Robin took a deep breath and sighed, slowly getting up off of the horse and letting Aubree have what she wanted, space between them. “Right… I’ll let you be then.” 

“What, so now you’re just going to go?”

“You don’t want me here, so yeah, I’m just going to go.”

“Are you not… allowed to leave?”

“You heard what Candy said, Aubree.” Robin didn’t even want to look her in the eyes anymore. “They kill hopeless girls that they don’t have any use for, I don’t see any reason why they’d keep me around if I’m useless to them. So maybe they will let me leave, but that’ll probably only happen once you’re gone.” 

“Once I’m… gone?”

“Once you’re dead, Aubree.” Robin scoffed, slowly making her way to the door without turning around. “They’re not going to let you go no matter how much you pout about it, they’re just going to kill you.” 

“That’s evil.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t.” Robin sighed, turning the doorknob and opening the door back up to leave Aubree alone for the second time tonight. “Goodnight, Aubree.” 

“Wait!!” Aubree shouted at Robin, helpless to stop her from leaving. “I’m not done, I haven’t said everything yet!!”

“And what’s the point of staying if you’re just going to argue with me?”

“You can’t just leave me like this.” Aubree gritted her teeth, growing more frustrated by the second. “I want off this fucking horse!!”

“Well I’m not going to let you off the fucking horse unless you learn to behave and do as you’re told instead of throwing tantrums and pissy fits like a fucking baby, Aubree!!!!” Robin spun around, sick to the point of screaming at her. “If you really don’t want to act like a fucking child then at least learn to act like a good hostage and give in to your captor’s demands so that you don’t have to sit around and waste away in your own fucking piss puddle, strapped to a glorified baby bouncer all night!!!! It’s not hard, just shut your mouth and give the people who can kill you what they want and let them change your diapers for fuck’s sake, it’s that fucking easy!!!!”

Robin huffed angrily, hearing the whole room go silent as the echoes of her voice faded away and Aubree hushed up, staring at the woman in disbelief. 

She watched Aubree’s angry scowl twist and morph into a miserable mask of fear and sadness as she started crying, filling the otherwise empty room with shameful sobs just moments later as she began to completely lose control of herself. 

“Aubree…” Robin frowned, worried that she might have gone too far by yelling at her, before steeling herself to be the bigger woman. “Aubree?”

Aubree didn’t answer, she didn’t even want to keep looking at her, she just lowered her face to the head of the rocking horse and stared straight down as she continued to cry, hiding her face from the other woman. 

“Aubree. I’m right here.” Robin stepped back into the room, walking straight back to the rocking horse, standing directly in front of Aubree and taking the girl’s hands with hers, bound by the wrists but otherwise completely capable of squeezing onto Robin’s hands for support. So she did, and Robin squeezed back, letting Aubree hold her hands to help stabilize her. “You can’t just sit here on the horse all night.”

“I know…” Robin heard the girl speak weakly through her sobs, face still buried in the horse’s mane. “I don’t want to…”

Robin continued to hold onto her for support. “If I let you off of the horse for the night, do you think you can behave enough for me to get you into your crib for bed?”

“Mhmm…” Aubree didn’t like it, but she nodded, agreeing to just this one thing. 

Robin continued, pressing her further for her submission. “You don’t want to sleep in that diaper again tonight, do you?”

“No…” Aubree squeezed Robin’s hands as hard as she could, shaking her head.

“I’m going to change your diaper for you.” Robin wasn’t asking for her consent, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “And you’re going to let me.” 

Aubree’s grip gently loosened until she had completely let go of her hands. She flipped her hands over, holding her wrists up and steady for Robin to release her, her only sign to her caregiver that she was going to listen, too weak and embarrassed to vocalize her submission to Robin, she remained completely silent. 

Robin nodded, beginning to unlock the restraints for the poor girl, satisfied that she had gotten somewhere for the night. “Would you like to keep your blankey with you?”

“I’m not a child.”

“That wasn’t the question.” Robin unlocked and removed the restraints. “If you want it, then ask nicely for it, otherwise there are other girls here who deserve it more.” 

“Yes, I want it.” Aubree continued to look away from Robin as she went to unlock her ankle restraints. “Can I please have it…” 

“If you hold my hand and behave, then yes.” Robin held her hand out for Aubree to take, which she did, letting her caregiver help her off the rocking horse and deliver her across the room, not to her crib but to her table for a diaper change. 

“Thank you.” Aubree held the little blue thing with her other arm, very unironically using it as a safety blanket as she let Robin do all the heavy lifting of getting her up and onto the changing table.

“What’s your favorite color?” As soon as Robin got her up and onto the changing table, she sought to distract her with some icebreaker questions. 

Aubree’s cheeks lit up, not only as she felt Robin undoing the tapes of her diaper, but also as she heard the question. “Blue…”

“Dark blue or baby blue?” Robin undid the tapes and removed the soiled padding from between her legs, tossing it into the diaper pail to dispose of it.

“I’m not a baby, but-” Aubree very nervously gripped the light blue blanket in her hand, still blushing. “Baby blue…” 

“Ironic don’t you think, baby butt?” Robin teased her, but she didn’t really get a response. “You probably ought to be careful not to leave that in the playroom anymore, huh?”

Aubree bit her lip, quickly growing flustered as Robin began to wipe her down between the legs to clean her. “Yeah, whatever…”

“That’s not how you refer to me, Aubree.” Robin kept going, having to hold Aubree’s legs down so that she didn’t kick her in the head. “I’m at the end of my patience tonight, get it right.”

“Yes, Miss Robin.” It was the most strained and difficult thing that had come out of Aubree’s mouth yet. “I won’t lose it again.” 

“Next time it happens, it’s not yours anymore. Candy likes blue too.”

“It won’t happen again, Miss…” Aubree snarled, quickly pulling away from Robin as she began to run her fingers over the girl’s sore skin. “I didn’t agree to this!!” 

“You owe me **a lot** for my trouble’s tonight, Aubree. Any other babysitter would have beaten you to shit already.” Robin smacked her inside of the thigh, prompting her to shut her legs in protest before Robin quickly pried them apart. “I’m covering your ass in rash cream and that’s final.” 

“Just don’t touch my genitals!!” 

“I have to touch your genitals to clean you, Aubree.”

“No you don’t!!”

“Yes I do!!” Robin put her left hand on the inside of Aubree’s right thigh, holding it out so that she couldn’t close her legs as Robin shoved two fingers inside of the girl’s cunt, and her thumb up her anus, squeezing her fingers together inside of her. “Now behave!!”

Aubree growled loudly, trying to kick Robin in the head with her left leg, which Robin quickly pinned beneath her elbow. “Get your fingers out of me!!” 

“SHUT UP, AUBREE!!!!” Exasperated, Robin physically pulled her closer to her by her cunt, dragging her across the table with just the hand she was still pressing inside of her.

Aubree immediately quieted, but winced, feeling the terrible sensation of her rashy skin sliding across the table, just about reducing her to tears again. 

“You can just shut your mouth, okay!! I’m sick and tired of having to argue and yell at you all the time!!”

“I’m sorry!!!!” For the very first time, Aubree apologized, her eyes filled to bursting with tears. “I’m trying, okay?? I’ll behave!!”

“You had better behave, Aubree.” Robin sighed, pulling her fingers out of the poor girl before going ahead and wiping the tears from her eyes with the blanket again. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Robin smiled at her, gently rubbing her cheek with one hand. “I just want to take care of you-”

“I don’t like this, Miss Robin.” Aubree pulled her cheek from Robin’s hand, turning away from her. “I don’t want to feel like a helpless baby anymore…”

“And what’s wrong with that, Aubree?” Robin pressed further, trying to convince her to submit. “What’s wrong with being a helpless baby?”

“Huh?” Aubree went wide eyes, swallowing nervously. “They’re going to laugh at me.”

“Who is?”

“The other girls!!” 

“The other littles, you mean?” Robin scoffed, shaking her head. “They have no room to talk, do they?” 

“N-no, but… at least they can control themselves-”

“And you can’t, sure. But they don’t know that, do they?”

“Yeah, they do…”

“No they don’t, Aubree.” Robin smiled, cooing at her new little one. “And they don’t need to know either.”

“You mean… you haven’t told them?”

“When and why would I have told them, Aubree?” Robin went back to cleaning up between Aubree’s legs. “They don’t know, and they don’t need to know if you don’t want them to.”

“But the other caregivers know!!”

“And they’re not going to tell the other girls either, not if I tell them not to.”

“But they’ll laugh at me too…”

“I’m not laughing at you, am I?” Robin looked up at her, a bottle of rash cream in hand. “Be my baby, Aubree… please?”

“But…” 

“I promise you’ll be safe with me.” Robin began to gently rub the rash cream into Aubree’s skin, and there was instantly a sense of relief for the poor girl, feeling the burning sensation go away. “We’ll be great together. I’ll always have you to keep me company, and you’ll always have me right there to change your diapers and take care of you, it’ll be cute… and you won’t have to worry about me judging you for your condition, because you’ll always have me here to keep you from making a mess of yourself or giving yourself rashes~” 

“I don’t want to be a baby, Robin.”

“Too bad.” Robin gently pressed inside of Aubree’s holes, making sure to keep them from rashing up as well. “You’re my baby whether you want to be or not, and you’re just going to make yourself miserable the longer you fight me on it.”

“You’re making fun of me…” 

“I’m not making fun of you, Aubree.”

“You called me a baby.” 

“That’s not the same thing, honey.” Robin set aside the bottle, rubbing the rash cream into the girl’s skin. “Being my baby is a good thing, not a bad thing.” 

“But it feels like a bad thing.”

“And do you know what else feels bad?” Robin sighed. “Diaper rashes, spankings, mouth soapings, cornertime, face slapping, floggers, canes, paddles, chains, and whips. Those all feel bad, do you want some of those?”

“No, Miss. I don’t…”

“Then behave.” Robin stared her in the eyes, demanding a response from her.

“Yes, Miss…” 

“Good girl.” Robin went back to work, able to see and feel how much the words bothered her. “What’s your favorite animal?”

And just like that, Robin was seemingly right back onto getting to know her better, and Aubree didn’t seem quite as hesitant about it this time. 

“Kangaroo.” Aubree blushed, actually helping lift her hips up off of the table so that Robin could slide a fresh diaper beneath her butt. “I like hippos and rhinos a lot but… I really like kangaroo.”

“Baby blue kangaroo, huh?” 

“Yeah… it rhymes.”

“If I got you a stuffed animal to call your own, would you like a baby blue kangaroo?”

“I wouldn’t turn it down…” 

“Works for me.” Robin kept changing her diaper, gently patting her between the legs to let her know she was doing a good job. “Worst fear?”

“What kind of question is that?!”

“Worst fear, Aubree.” Robin held her fingers to the girl’s cunt and asshole again, making sure she could feel them there. “Answer my questions.”

“I’m afraid of needles, Miss.” Aubree bit her lip, choking back her pride. “I haven’t been vaccinated because I don’t like needles, okay?”

“Mommy will be there to help squeeze your hand next time, then.”

“You’re **not** my mother.” 

“Mommy and mother mean completely different things.”

“And I don’t want you to be either…”

“We’ll get there eventually.” Robin smiled, grabbing the bottle of baby powder and beginning to apply it to her hand. “Favorite food?”

“Favorite food?” Aubree scoffed, looking away from her for some reason. “What, are you going to make it for me?”

“Cooking isn’t my job, it’s my sister’s job, but **you** decided to let the dinner she cooked for you go to waste.”

“I didn’t want it.”

“Well unless you have some reason not to, you get what we feed you, Aubree. It’s that or you go hungry.” 

“I **am** hungry, Miss.”

“Well that’s your own damn fault, now isn’t it?” Robin sighed, feeling the warmth of Aubree’s skin as she rubbed baby powder into her bottom. “If you wanted to eat so badly you should have had mac & cheese.”

“That wasn’t mac & cheese, Robin!!”

“Yes it was, Aubree. We both saw it.”

“But it had little bits of chicken chopped up in it…”

“Yes it did, and?”

“I would have eaten it if it didn’t have chicken.”

“Are you really such a picky eater that you don’t like chicken?”

“I’m a vegetarian, Miss…” Aubree blushed, trying to hide her face behind her blanket. “I don’t eat chicken. I don’t eat any kind of meat, not even fish, no matter how you serve it to me… and that’s not about to change.” 

Robin paused, finishing with the baby powder and wiping her hands clean so that she could pull the blanket from Aubree’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me that sooner, kiddo?”

“Because you’re not nice enough to do anything about it anyways-”

“Sure I am. I’ll remember that. I’ll make sure your meals are vegetarian if that’s what you want.”

“I thought you said I’ll eat what you give me?”

“Yeah, and I want to make sure to give you something you’ll eat~” 

“Do you mean that?”

“Of course I mean that, and guess what else?”

“What?”

"I'll even have my sister make your favorite food for you, if you tell me what it is~"

"Falafel... it's falafel..."

"Then I'll have my sister make some for you sometime~"

"Right. Thanks I guess..."

Robin smiled, folding the diaper over her waist and taping it securely onto the girl’s hips, gently patting her between the legs to reward her for a job well done. “Diaper change complete~”

Aubree blushed and rolled her eyes, sitting up on the table and pulling herself away from Robin, not wanting to be that close to her for any longer. “Are we done now? Can you leave me alone?”

“Unless you want to sit with me on the rocking horse for a little bit, sure.”

“I don’t.” Aubree shook her head and snarled. “I’m not your friend, and I’m not your baby.”

“You’re just the girl whose diapers I change, got it.” Robin maneuvered around to the side of the changing table. “Let’s get you into your crib for bed, then~” 

“What, you’re not going to finger me until I squirt into your hand and demand my submission?”

“And get pissed on? I think I’d rather not~” 

“You said you weren’t going to make fun of me!!”

“I said I **wasn’t** making fun of you, I didn’t say I was never going to.” 

“That’s not fucking fair, I let you change me and everything.”

“Life is not fair, Aubree, especially not for you. I am your caregiver, I am in control of you from now on, so unless you want to get in trouble with me, I can do whatever I want to you and you can’t stop me.”

“How does that count as taking care of me?”

“I’m a caregiver **and** a babysitter, baby. Be good for me and I won’t have to get mean, be bad for me and I have to hurt you.” 

“You’re going to hurt me no matter what-”

“Not if you don’t let yourself get hurt, Aubree… this doesn’t have to be painful, this can be fun.”

“No it can’t.”

“Yes, it can. You just have to try it.”

“I don’t want to…” 

“Then let’s get you to bed~”

There was a short pause before Robin took the girl by the hand and led her to her crib, lowering the bars for her so that she could climb inside before Robin closed it again. Aubree climbed inside and turned away, laying on her side and looking away from Robin without saying another word. 

Normally this would be enough for Robin. She had gotten Aubree off of the rocking horse, into a clean diaper, and snuggled into her crib with a blanket to cling to. But not tonight, tonight she wanted more from her. She wanted to get Aubree back on the horse with her and she wanted her to enjoy it. 

So Robin lowered the bars to Aubree’s crib, leaving it open so that the girl could climb out of it if she wanted to, and then Robin climbed on top of the rocking horse. 

At first Aubree didn’t seem to notice, or rather, she pretended not to notice. But as it went on it became clear that she was just trying to ignore her caregiver as she rocked back and forth on the horse. 

Aubree turned over, glaring at the other girl, just wishing she would leave her alone for the night “What are you doing?”

“I’m waiting for my joey to come and play with me~”

“Your joey?”

“Like a kangaroo, right?” Robin smiled at her, patting the empty seat in front of her on the rocking horse for her to come join. “You said you don’t want to be my baby, so why don’t I call you my joey instead?”

“I’m not a joey either-”

“But you can be.” Robin pouted, beckoning for Aubree to join her. “Please?”

Aubree sat up in her crib, snarling under her breath as she watched Robin just sitting there. “As long as you don’t call me a baby then fine, you can call me joey.”

“My joey~” Robin grinned happily as she watched Aubree slowly climb out of her crib and walk over to the rocking horse, leaning back to make room for her at the front of the horse. 

“Whatever…” Aubree rolled her eyes, getting back onto the horse in front of Robin and sliding backwards so that Robin’s hips were pressed into hers from behind. “Just don’t get too touchy, I still don’t like you very much.”

“But you do like me a little bit!!” Robin giggled, gently patting the back of Aubree’s padding, able to feel how hard she was blushing without even having to see her do it. “That’s a win in my book~” 

“Oh, shut up!!” Aubree whined loudly, tipping the horse forward and rocking it as hard as she could in an attempt to get Robin to stop talking. “I’m only doing this to get you to leave, so don’t waste my time.” 

“It’s not like you have anything better to do, Aubree. You have school first thing in the morning.”

“School?” Aubree scoffed. “What does that mean?”

“It means you have a fun day ahead of you with the other girls tomorrow, and I’d hate to spoil the surprise.” 

“I hate you, I hate this place, I hate your stupid school, and I hate everyone in it, especially your boss.” 

“The headmaster and principal, you mean?”

“Whatever you want to call her, I hate her, and I hate you almost as much.”

“Almost as much?” Robin smiled, reaching her arms around Aubree and placing her hands on the insides of Aubree’s thighs. “Is this you way of saying you kind of like me just a little bit.”

“Yes.” Aubree groaned, trying to close her legs to no avail for a few seconds before letting Robin have at it with her hands. “That’s what this is.” 

Robin smiled, rubbing Aubree’s thighs gently. “Thank you, little joey~”

“But if anyone else touches me that isn’t you, I’m punching them, and then I’m punching you.” 

“So you’re okay if I touch you, you mean?”

“You can change my diapers for me.” Aubree blushed, continuing to rock the horse beneath them, nervously stumbling through the conversation. “But anything more serious than that… and I’ll bite you.”

“Little words kiddo, stop beating around the bush and say what you want to say~”

“I’ll be your joey if you protect me, there, how’s that?”

“If I protect you?”

“I’ll work with you if I can trust you… but if I can’t trust you, I’ll kill you.” 

“What can I do to help earn your trust?”

“I need to come first.” Aubree swallowed nervously, slowly bringing the horse to a stop beneath her legs as she rubbed her thighs against Robin’s hands. “If I do what you say… I need to come first before everyone else.”

Robin paused nervously, thinking it over as she ran her hands over Aubree’s thighs, putting them on her hips instead. “And what does that mean to you?”

“That means if you ever have to choose between me or someone else, you pick me.” Aubree’s voice had a faint sign of weakness to it, a little hiccup to let her caregiver know that there was emotion there. “I don’t care if it’s you and me against the world, but if you want me to trust you… you need to be there for me no matter what.”

“That’s asking a lot, Aubree.”

“And you’re asking a lot of me by telling me to trust you…” 

“Aubree…” Robin sighed, smiling to herself as she slid her hips against the little one’s hips. “Prove to me that you’ll do as I say, and I’ll protect you from anything and everything that comes your way, I promise.”

“Even Miss Panda?”

“Even Miss Panda.” Robin held one hand out in front of Aubree’s, her pinky extended. “Pinky promise.”

Aubree stared at it for a moment before curling her pinky around Robin’s. “Pinky promise…” 

“Hump the rocking horse until you come.” Robin’s hands instantly found themselves on Aubree’s hips again, holding her close to her caregiver so that she didn't fall off or run away. She was no longer asking Aubree to do things for her, she was demanding it. “Lullaby. Turn Aubree’s rocking horse on~”

Before Aubree could really respond, there was a small beeping sound that sounded like it came from the center of the room, and then all of a sudden the rocking horse was vibrating between Aubree’s legs. 

“What the hell?” Aubree chuckled slightly, kind of impressed to see something like that. 

“It’s voice controlled.” Robin beamed proudly. “I built it myself.”

“So what, you can control the whole facility?”

“I said that I built it, but I don’t control it, Miss Paciente does~”

“Well what can you do?”

“I’ll show you later, little one.” Robin nuzzled her chin atop Aubree’s shoulder, gently kissing the cute little thing on the neck. “For now just do as I say and I’ll protect you from the other girls, my sisters, and Miss Panda~”

“You’d really do that for me, just to get me to behave?”

“I’d really do that for you, Aubree. But you have to show me I can trust you first.” Robin pressed Aubree’s cunt against the now vibrating rocking chair by pulling her down by her hips. “Now ride for me~” 

Aubree began to do as she was told. She wasn’t normally as aggressive as she had been the last couple of days, she wasn’t known for that, she was known for her loyalty. 

“Little Joey Panda, that has a nice ring to it, don’t you think~”

“Yes, Miss Robin…” Aubree took a deep breath and began to rock the horse, instantly feeling the vibrator dig into her sore cunt as she rode, quietly murmuring under her breath. 

Much to her own dismay, Aubree knew exactly what she was doing, she had practically worn diapers all of her life, this wasn’t really a new feeling for her, so she didn’t hate it. 

She didn’t want to hump herself to a finish on the rocking horse. But if it meant getting Robin to protect her, then she’d do it, even if it was humiliating. Just as long as Robin didn’t betray her trust, she could play along with this. 

Aubree whimpered between words. “I still… don’t like you… very much…”

“But you’ll do as I say to stay alive, right?” Robin giggled, having her own fun on the rocking horse with the little one. “It’s better than sitting on the rocking horse and giving yourself a rash, isn’t it?”

“Bite me, asshole.” 

“Not with that attitude, kiddo,”

“Fine.” Aubree scoffed, sarcastically amending her statement. “Bite me, **Miss Robin**.”

“That’s much better~”

Aubree kept humping the horse as it rocked. “Eat shit and die.”

“I thought you were going to be a good girl for me?”

“I said I’d do as you told me, I didn’t say I’d like it, or that I’d like you.”

“So you’re just going to keep being a bitch, then?”

“Pretty fucking much, yeah.” 

“It’s a start.” Robin smiled, holding on tight to Aubree’s hips. “As long as you’re a bitch who does as she’s told, it’s a start.” 

The two girls rode the rocking horse until Aubree eventually did reach a climax, coming in her new caregiver’s lap as she worked through her orgasm and the two of them came to an agreement on how to move forward together.

It wasn’t a perfect arrangement, but it was something. Aubree wasn’t something that Robin could break so easily, but she was determined to break her on her own, she didn’t need anyone else’s help, except for Aubree’s. 

“So we have an understanding, then?” Robin happily patted the girl’s bottom once she had finished helping her back into her crib for the night. 

“I do as you tell me to, let you feed and change me, and you won’t tell anyone about my condition, or let anyone hurt me- right?”

“Exactly.” Robin smiled, lifting the bars back up and locking Aubree in her crib. “And you agree to be my joey~” 

Aubree grabbed onto a couple of the bars like she was in prison, and started growling at Robin from inside of her crib. “Betray my trust even once and we’re **done**.” 

Robin grabbed the same exact bars with her own hands, making sure her hands were above Aubree’s as she snarled back. “Disobey me and you’re dead meat.” 

The two of them pressed their foreheads against each other through the bars, grinning at each other as they stared deeply into the other’s eyes trying to intimidate them. 

Robin blinked first, but only because she wanted at Aubree’s lips, and the little thing reciprocated, letting her new caregiver steal a kiss from her joey for the first time. 

The two of them pulled away after a few moments, their cheeks flushed pink on both sides. 

“Promise to be good at school tomorrow?”

“In your wildest dreams, jackass.” 

“Go ahead, but don’t blame me if you end up as the first class crybaby~”

“Class crybaby?” Aubree scoffed, gritting her teeth together. “What does that mean?”

“You’ll see soon enough~” Robin smiled eagerly, letting go of the bars and walking away from her. “Good luck, baby girl.”

Aubree blushed, trying to bend the bars of her crib. “Call me that again and I’ll eat you…” 

“Goodnight, Aubree.” Robin smiled, making her way to the door and slowly turning the lights off. “I’ll see you in the morning~”

“Goodnight, Robin…” Aubree sighed, letting go of the bars and curling up with her blanket. “Make sure breakfast is vegetarian tomorrow!!” 

“I won’t forget, kiddo. Don’t worry.” Robin shot her a smile and a wave, ready to turn in for the night. “Lullaby. Play some special music for Aubree~”

Aubree whined as the speakers in her room kicked on and started playing soft music for infants to fall asleep to. “Lullaby!! Turn that off!!”

Robin giggled at Aubree’s flustered expression when it didn’t work, waving goodbye one last time before leaving Aubree by herself for the night. 

“Goodnight, Aubree. I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
